La fuerza del destino
by dunia1402
Summary: A partir de la canción "La fuerza del destino" de Mecano, he escrito una historia alternativa donde Akane y Ranma aún no se conocen pero una noche de fiesta (y gracias a sus amigos Ukyo y Ryoga) no les queda más remedio que conocerse y quererse y odiarse, así son Ranma y Akane ¿no?
1. La fuerza del destino

**Ranma pertenece a Rumiko y "La fuerza del destino" a Mecano.**

 _2017- He reeditado otra vez… soy así de pesada pero había algo que no me gustaba. Ahora me siento más orgullosa de mi escrito._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO**

* * *

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ RANMA ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

Nos vimos tres o cuatro veces por toda la ciudad, esos ojos café me tenían hipnotizado. Sentía una necesidad enorme de conocerla sin saber por qué. Había algo en ella que la hacía diferente a todas las demás. Esa fuerza que me empujaba a conocerla hacía demasiado tiempo que duraba.

— ¡Tío, deja ya de mirarla y acércate! —me dijo mi mejor amigo, Ryoga.

— No sé de qué me estás hablando —contesté acabándome de beber mi quinto vodka con naranja.

— Hablo de esa morenita tan mona, siempre que la vemos te quedas mirándola embobado.

Ryoga pasó un brazo por mis hombros y alzando y bajando las cejas, poniendo morritos y mirada sexy me dijo:

— ¡Amigo, te ayudaré! Su amiga no es nada del otro mundo, pero si te la quito de encima tú podrás ligar con tu amorcito.

— ¿Y por qué ibas a hacer tú eso?

Pregunté entornando los ojos, conocía demasiado bien a mi amigo, sabía sin ninguna duda que él nunca hacía nada si no había un beneficio para él.

— ¡Porque hoy me siento Cupido! —contestó entre risas.

Luego, acercándose a mí, añadió con malicia:

—Y porque hace mucho que no follo y la amiga parece una facilona.

Aquella noche no hice nada, no me fiaba de mi borrachera y aún menos de la de mi amigo.

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ AKANE ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

Una noche, en El Bar del Oro, en una de nuestras típicas noches de chicas (que consistían básicamente en Ukyo y yo bebiendo para que ella olvidara a su último ligue de turno), me dirigí a la barra en busca de mi… ¿tercera? ¿Cuarta copa quizás? Ni lo recordaba.

Le grité al camarero que me pusiera lo de siempre, él sabía a qué me refería, nos conocíamos de hacía mucho. Me di cuenta que iba muy _achispada_ cuando intenté rebuscar en mi bolso dinero para pagar y era incapaz de reconocer qué billete tenía en la mano, cogí el primero que me pareció y lo levanté.

— A esta invito yo —dijo alguien apartando mi mano, medio obligándome a guardar el billete que le iba a dar al camarero— Keyko, apúntala en mi cuenta —agregó muy convencido al camarero con mucha chulería.

— ¡Vaya! Me siento muy afortunada de que un gilip…

La frase que estaba diciendo se quedó interrumpida porque al girarme me quedé sorprendida al toparme con los ojos azules más intensos que jamás había visto. No era la primera vez que veía a ese chico, pero nunca tan cerca.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y aunque aquella noche llevaba activado "el modo on: anti-chulos-que-invitan-en-la-barra-de-la-disco"; no pude evitar sentirme afortunada.

Aquella fortuna sólo duró unos segundos, hasta que recordé que aquella tarde había prometido a mi mejor amiga Ukyo que por la noche nos emborracharíamos y seríamos unas bordes con los todos los tíos babosos porque, para variar, Ukyo acababa de cortar con un chico con el que llevaba seis días y estaba muy hundida.

— Me llamo Ranma Saotome —sonrió él al presentarse— ¿Y tú?

— No, yo no me llamo Ranma.

Puse mi mejor cara de asco dándole la espalda. Me maldije por la promesa que le había hecho a mi amiga y maldije lo enamoradiza que era Ukyo; si no hubiera sido así yo podría haber coqueteado con Ranma. Pero no… debía ser borde, esa noche estaba prohibido ligar.

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ RANMA ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

Me quedé algo paralizado con la respuesta de la chica; cabe reconocer que en el fondo me gustó su bordería, otra hubiera caído rendida a mis pies, siempre había tenido ese efecto con las mujeres. Me situé delante de ella con mi mejor sonrisa y le solté:

— Me alegro que no te llames Ranma, es un nombre espantoso para una mujer.

Quise ser gracioso, aunque al decir esa frase me sentí idiota. Ella se había portado como una estúpida… ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo tan amable? Además, ni siquiera había tenido gracia lo que había dicho. Sin embargo, ella rio por el comentario. A lo mejor es que le pareció ingenioso, pensé que a lo mejor todavía tenía alguna oportunidad con ella. Pero no, hizo un amago de irse hacia la pista de baile con su bebida en mano. De repente su amiga se nos acercó y gritó:

— ¡Akane!

"Akane" y yo nos miramos, se me escapó una sonrisilla de medio lado; ya sabía el nombre de la morenita, Ryoga y yo ya no tendríamos que llamarla así, podríamos llamarla por su nombre. Ahora necesitaba saber más de ella, su nombre no era suficiente. Akane, bonito nombre.

Su amiga continuó gritando:

— ¡Mira que eres putilla! Hace tres horas que te espero bailando sola y tú aquí ligando y me habías dich… ¡Ah! ¿Pero quién son estos dos guaperas?

¿Dos?

Sí.

Ryoga ya estaba pegado a mí, cuando había chicas de por medio él no podía faltar.

— Pero, ¿qué dice esta señorita? —preguntó Ryoga como si estuviera alarmado—. No puedo permitir que una dama baile sola, si quiere —comentó estirando un brazo con la palma de la mano en alto— bailo con vos.

Me pareció que la amiga de Akane cogía la mano de Ryoga encantada, los dos desaparecieron en la pista de baile.

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ AKANE ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

— ¡No me lo puedo creer! —exclamé muy alarmada.

 _«_ _¿Putilla? ¿Me ha llamado putilla?_ _»_ pensé _«_ _¿Y ella? Estoy indignada, yo siendo estúpida con el chico más guapo de la discoteca o de más bien de la ciudad, o del país me atrevería a decir… En fin, que paso de él porque le había dicho que tendríamos una noche de chicas y ella no tarda ni un segundo en bailar como una zorrona con el primero que le hace caso_ _»._

— Y dime, A-KA-NE —dijo Ranma dando énfasis a cada sílaba de mi nombre— ¿Qué edad tienes?

— Diecinueve —contesté mirándolo con una mirada desafiante, Ranma me repasó de arriba a abajo—. ¿Por qué me miras así?

Fui consciente que toda la furia que sentía por el comportamiento de mi amiga la estaba descargando con Ranma. Otro chico ya me hubiera mandado a paseo, pero él seguía ahí, mirándome con esos ojos que parecían un trocito de cielo en un día soleado.

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ RANMA ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

No sabía cómo contestar a aquella pregunta que me acababa de hacer, ya sé que « _t_ _ú me dijiste diecinueve_ », y de verdad que no quise desconfiar; pero es que ni mucho ni poco no vi de dónde agarrar.

Iba con unos pantaloncitos vaqueros oscuros muy cortos y una camiseta negra algo ancha que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros. No pensé que pudiera tener la misma edad que yo, la hacía más joven. Yo era mucho más alto que ella y bastante más corpulento. Al fin supe qué hacer…

— ¿Bailas?

Decidí omitir su pregunta. Puse mi mejor cara de niño bueno mordiéndome el labio inferior. Creí que no podría resistirse a _«_ Mi encanto Saotome _»_. Me acerqué a Akane para sacarla a bailar extendiendo mis brazos hacia ella.

— ¡No! —contestó ella de manera cortante y apartando mis brazos.

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ AKANE ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dije que no? ¿Cómo era posible que un sí en mi mente mi boca lo transformarse en un no? Sentí que le debía una explicación a aquel desconocido, de buenas a primeras creo que no se estaba llevando una buena impresión sobre mí.

— Lo siento —le dije— no pretendía ser tan seca pero hoy estoy de canguro de otra niña de diecinueve años y me temo que si no la separo de tu amigo me sentiré mal el resto de la noche. Si me disculpas.

Temía que Ukyo volviera a hacer de las suyas, debía salvarla. Ranma y su amigo, muy guapos los dos, tenían pinta de ser unos chulos acostumbrados a que todas les fueran detrás. No podía permitir que Ukyo cayera en las garras de un chico así, y ya de paso… me salvaba a mí misma. Ranma me atraía, debía alejarme.

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ RANMA ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

Mientras veía como Akane se alejaba de mí en busca de su amiga el camarero me agarró por la muñeca, se colocó bien las gafas y me dijo:

— Perdona pero ni me llamo Ryoko ni en este bar existe cuenta alguna. Lo siento, pero aquí no se fía ni se invita a nadie. Y te diré más: no eres el primero que veo que intenta ligar con Akane de esa manera, aunque me has parecido el más patético. Por lo tanto, si me pagas y me das una buena propina te daré un consejo ya que me has caído bien.

El camarero decía aquello sin soltar mi brazo, yo lo miraba entre avergonzado y enrabiado. Quizás no se me daba tan bien ligar como yo pensaba.

— ¡Mira, chaval! —contesté lo más seguro que pude— Te pagaré lo suyo y lo mío y nada más, el consejo te lo guardas. No necesito que ni tú ni nadie me enseñe a ligar.

El camarero cogió el dinero, se volvió a colocar bien las gafas y se acercó a mí dándome el consejo que no había querido aceptar pero que recordaría durante mucho tiempo y que, además, intentaría seguir.

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ AKANE ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

Estaba al lado de Ukyo, tocándole con el dedo índice en el hombro varias veces seguidas.

— Ukyo, estoy cansada y quiero irme a casa. Llevo toda la tarde consolando a una amiga y creo que no se lo merecía…

Le dije eso para ver si ella pillaba la indirecta.

— Vamos Akane, no seas así —gimoteó Ukyo abrazándome.

Entonces me susurró al oído un _«_ Prometo comportarme _»_ que a mí no me resultó muy creíble. Rápidamente, antes de que yo reaccionara, Ukyo me dio un beso enorme en la mejilla que me hizo sonreír, me gustaba ver a mi amiga feliz y no dije nada más.

Los cuatro estuvimos bailando casi hasta al amanecer. Al ver a Ranma bailar me sentí fatal por haberle dicho que no a un bailarín tan impresionante. Todos siguieron bebiendo, cada vez estaban peor. Ellos no dejaron de reír y hacer bromas con nosotras como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida. Yo, por temor a no controlarme con Ranma, dejé de beber. He de reconocer que lo pasamos en grande, no me gustó aquella sensación. Bien entrada la noche se encendieron las luces del local y tuvimos que irnos.

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ RANMA ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

Al cerrar el bar nos fuimos y nos metimos en el coche mi amigo, tu amiga tú y yo. Yo dejé de dudar de tu edad cuando vi que el coche era tuyo, era un mini rojo que me hizo reír.

— Chica pequeña, coche pequeño, chica pequeña, coche pequeño, chica pequeña, coche pequeño…

Grité repetidas veces señalando al coche y a Akane respectivamente. Sé que no tuvo ninguna gracia, podría excusarme diciendo que iba borracho, pero es que delante de Akane era incapaz de ser yo. Era como si me atontara. Aun así, todos rieron menos Akane, creo que se sintió tremendamente ofendida. Yo en cambio me sentía realmente idiota, no era el alcohol el que le hacía decir gilipolleces, aquella noche sólo había tomado un par de copas y el reto de la noche sólo Coca-cola. Era el tener a Akane tan cerca mío lo que me hacía comportarme de manera diferente.

— ¡Imbééééciiiiil!

Gritó Akane mientras me daba una patada en la cara y extendía sus brazos con un puño en las manos. Ukyo y Ryoga seguían riendo, yo empecé a dudar de la química que creía que había surgido entre Akane y yo. Desde la primera vez que la vi pensé que era una chica dulce e inocente, no una loca violenta que era capaz de insultarme y pegarme de aquella manera.

— Chica violenta —murmuré masajeando mi cara.

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ AKANE ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

Hice ver que no escuchaba el comentario de Ranma porque no quería seguir discutiendo. Y porque tenía razón, me había comportado de manera muy violenta. Yo no solía ser de esa manera, siempre me he considerado una chica muy dulce. Ranma creo que conseguía sacar lo peor de mí, además: ¿quién se creía que era ese que no la conocía de nada para humillarme así?

A ver, sé que iba borracho, sé que tampoco era para pegarle… a lo mejor era que la química creada entre él y yo era demasiado grande y yo tenía que impedirla de alguna manera…

Me senté al volante y encajé las llaves con el ceño fruncido. Al ver que mi sonriente amiga se metía en los asientos traseros del coche con Ryoga (finalmente supe el nombre del amigo de Ranma porque Ukyo no dejaba de gritar: _«_ Oh Ryoga, ¡qué malo eres! _»_ , dándole palmaditas en el hombro), no pude evitar sentirme más imbécil, toda la puñetera tarde consolándola y lo único que necesitaba ella era otro objetivo. A Ranma no le quedó otra que sentarse de copiloto, no me gustaba tenerlo tan cerca.

— ¿Alguien puede explicarme por qué os tengo que llevar yo a casa?

Pregunté arrancando el motor enfadada. La música a todo volumen inundó el coche y parecía que la pregunta quedaba en el aire hasta que Ranma gritó:

— Porque nuestros amigos nos han dejado tirados porque "mi querido amigo" no ha querido separarse de "tu querida amiga". Además, yo estoy demasiado taja para conducir.

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ RANMA ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

La última frase la murmuré bajito, sabiendo que en el fondo mentía porque ya me encontraba bien, pero al menos este comentario disimularía mi comportamiento de hacía un rato.

Ukyo y Ryoga estaban tan enfrascados en sus conversaciones y carcajadas que no se dieron cuenta de que Akane y yo no estábamos de humor para aguantar a tanta gente ebria, y menos cuando yo ya tenía todo el alcohol que había ingerido en los tobillos.

— Y bien, ¿dónde os llevo? —interrogó Akane quitando voz a la radio.

— ¡Sigue a ese coche! —gritó Ryoga.

Todos excepto Akane empezamos a reír. Ryoga por lo que había dicho, Ukyo porque lo había dicho él y yo porque hacía siglos que era amigo de Ryoga y era una broma que sólo nosotros entendíamos.

— Lo siento Akane, esto es algo que Ryoga siempre dice que ha querido decir y bromeamos a menudo con ello —expliqué sin dejar de reír—. Los dos vivimos en la misma calle. Sigue por esta avenida y ya te aviso yo por donde girar.

Al llegar delante de un edificio muy moderno de seis plantas Akane apagó el motor tal como yo le había dicho. Akane estaba de mal humor, se le notaba, yo estaba convencido de que, si fuese por ella, hubiera preferido que saltáramos todos por la ventanilla con el coche en marcha.

Al desabrochar el cinturón mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos y no sé qué pasó por mi cabeza, no sé si fueron los restos de vodka que quedaban en mi cuerpo (no lo creo…) o que ella me atraía más de lo adecuado y le dije:

— Nena, dame un beso.

Creo que no me sorprendí cuando ella contestó que no y me arreó una bofetada muy sonora en la mejilla.

Empezamos mal y yo que creía que esto era un buen plan. En aquel momento creí que era muy poco femenina y seguro que ella creyó que yo era un chulo o quizás… un pervertido.

¡Qué sé yo! Sólo sé que aquella noche fue un desastre, Akane me hirió el orgullo y yo no me comí un colín.

— Ryoga amigo mío, mejor vayámonos a casa —dije entre dientes mirando directamente a Akane a los ojos y no a mi amigo.

Mi orgullo herido quiso herir al de Akane y acabé de arruinar la noche con la frase que solté sin dejar de mirarla:

— Éstas son sólo un par de estrechas y no creo que saquemos nada de ellas, vamos…

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ AKANE ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

Miré a Ranma con odio, realmente es lo que sentí en aquel momento. Chulo, creído y pervertido, tenía todas las cualidades que no me gustaban de un chico.

Me dispuse a mirar a mi amiga para hacerle saber mi incomodidad, Ranma también creyó que era el momento de mirar a su amigo y ambos nos giramos. Nuestros ojos se salieron de sus órbitas y nuestras mandíbulas casi se desencajaron al ver que nuestros amigos se estaban comiendo a besos en la parte trasera de mi coche.

— ¡Ukyo! —grité indignada.

Ukyo y Ryoga dejaron de besarse y ninguno de los dos mostró ninguna vergüenza. Ambos se mordían los labios evitando así reír.

— ¡Así se hace tío! —dijo Ranma chocando la mano con la de su amigo.

En ese momento corroboré lo que había pensado de ellos, los dos eran unos chulos asquerosos.

Finalmente me fui sola en mi coche porque los demás se apearon todos en la calle de Ranma. Nos fuimos a dormir, bueno supongo que sólo Ranma y yo porque conociendo a Ukyo, creo que Ryoga y ella poco durmieron.

Llegué a casa odiando a mi amiga por no cumplir con aquello que habían quedado aquella tarde, _«_ noche de chicas, nada de chicos _»_. Ukyo, como siempre, hizo lo que le dio la gana… ¿Por qué seguiría confiando en ella?

También decidí que debía odiar al amigo imbécil del idiota por el que no podía dejar de sentirme atraída, aquél imbécil llamado Ryoga me cayó fatal por aprovecharse de la vulnerabilidad de mi amiga. Pero… ¿a quién quería engañar? Ukyo era así, si no hubiera sido Ryoga hubiera sido cualquier otro. Dos días les daba (me equivocaba). No debía olvidarme que debía odiar también al idiota…

Y para terminar de odiar, me odiaba a mí misma por querer saber más del idiota que me había llamado chica violenta y nena y al que no quise besar…

Continuará...


	2. El plan

"La fuerza del destino" pertenece a Mecano. Ranma pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

Reedición 2017.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **EL PLAN**

* * *

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ AKANE ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

Ukyo y Ryoga comenzaron a salir y, aunque yo apostara lo contrario, cada día estaban mejor juntos.

— ¡Vaya Ukyo estás tremenda! —exclamé al ver a mi compañera de piso salir del baño—. Creo que tu "noviete" se va a sentir muy afortunado esta noche.

— Yo sí que soy afortunada Akane. Por fin sé qué es el amor de verdad. Estoy enamoradísima de él, es perfecto: guapo, simpático, amable y en la cama ni te lo imaginas… —explicaba Ukyo sin pudor ninguno.

— Vale ya Ukyo, no hace falta que entres en detalles.

Seguro que cuando le dije eso yo estaba colorada como un tomate, siempre he sido muy pudorosa en ese aspecto, aún no entendía cómo podía ser tan amiga de Ukyo si somos como la noche y el día.

— Va Akane, ponte tú también guapa que deben estar ya a punto de venir los chicos —dijo Ukyo mientras se retocaba el maquillaje delante del espejo.

— ¿Chicos? ¿Qué chicos Ukyo? ¿No pretenderás liarme con un amigo de Ryoga? Porque el que Ryoga sea un gran tío no significa que los que le rodean lo sean. ¿O te tengo que recordar que su amigo Ranma es un estúpido rematado?

Yo seguía tremendamente enfadada con Ranma, sin saber realmente el por qué... Ukyo se puso a reír, yo no entendía que era lo que tanta gracia le hacía. Ukyo al ver mi cara de incrédula no pudo más que decirme la verdad.

— El otro chico es Ranma y no quiero que te enfades ni que te líes con él, pero es el mejor amigo de Ryoga; tú eres mi mejor amiga… y Ryoga y yo pensamos que deberíais llevaros bien. He salido algunas veces con ellos y créeme si te digo que Ranma es muy majo. Intenta conocerlo por favor. ¿Lo harás? ¿Aunque sólo sea por mí? —rogó Ukyo.

Me puso esa carita con ojitos tristes sacando el labio inferior, a esa carita yo no podía resistirme... Ryoga hacía realmente feliz a Ukyo y en el tiempo que llevaban juntos yo había "casi convivido" con ellos ya que eran muchas las mañanas, tarde y noches que él estaba en el piso que compartíamos nosotras. Le había cogido cariño a Ryoga y podría incluso decir que se había convertido en un buen amigo. Fue fácil confiar en él porque le recordaba a Ukyo, pero en chico.

Además, siempre les había agradecido a los dos que no me hablaran de Ranma, al que volví a ver sólo en una ocasión más después de conocernos. Me comporté como una loca patética…

Ranma estaba saliendo de una discoteca con una chica pelirroja muy exuberante. Ukyo y Ryoga debieron notar que algo me afectó lo de ver a Ranma con otra, desde aquel día no me hablaron de él.

Aunque… pensándolo bien… quizás debieron ver que el taburete que se estampaba en la cabeza de Ranma sobre su trenza lo había tirado yo y no hacía falta ser muy inteligente para encajar las piezas del puzle… debía agradecerles a los dos que no me delataran y le dijeran a Ranma que había sido yo. Creí que era el momento de devolverles el favor y aceptar la propuesta que me hacía mi amiga. Tampoco sería tan malo.

Realmente estaba muy agradecida de que le ocultaran la verdad del taburete a Ranma porque estaba convencida de que, si Ranma lo hubiera sabido, seguro que se vanagloriaría de que yo estuviera celosa de su conquista pelirroja.

— Está bien, lo haré —susurré después de meditarlo un rato—. Lo haré por ti y por Ryoga. Pero quiero que quede bien claro que en ningún momento prometo que me vaya a llevar bien con Ranma, creo que es un mujeriego pervertido y tú, ya sabes, que detesto a ese tipo de chicos. Pero intentaré ser amable con él…

Di la espalda a Ukyo caminando rumbo a mi habitación para vestirme mientras en mi rostro aparecía una sonrisa enorme, conociendo a Ukyo ella lucía una sonrisa como la mía.

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ RANMA ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

— Aparca aquí. Ahí es donde vive Ukyo —me informó Ryoga mientras su cara se transformaba en una mueca me hizo reír— ¿Y ahora de qué te ríes?

— De nada, de nada… pero te pediré un favor: el día que yo ponga esa cara de idiota por una chica… ¡Pégame un tiro por favor!

Supliqué cogiéndole del brazo y meciéndolo, sin dejar de reírme del enamoramiento de mi colega. Ukyo era la primera chica que de verdad había vuelto loco a Ryoga ¡y mira que habían pasado chicas por la vida de Ryoga!

— Tú mismo, —contestó Ryoga muy convencido— voy a ir preparando la pistola porque creo que no te lo había dicho, pero Ukyo vive con… Akane.

No negaré que aquella información hizo que mi corazón sintiera un pellizquito que hacía tiempo que no sentía.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que hemos quedado con tu novia y con la marimacho de Akane?

Pregunté haciendo ver que estaba escandalizado e intentando que no se notara que me hacía inmensamente feliz el saber que aquella noche vería a Akane. No la veía desde que nos conocimos porque por lo visto, la última vez que coincidimos en una discoteca yo había perdido el conocimiento y no pude verla.

Ryoga y Ukyo al día siguiente del incidente me explicaron que Akane me había tirado un taburete porque pensaban que sintió celos al verme abrazando a mi hermana Ranko. Ranko aquella noche no se encontraba bien y yo la sujetaba para que no se cayera, iba a acompañarla a su casa.

Ryoga y Ukyo, después de reírse de mí varios días por como mi trenza hizo rebotar el taburete, me prometieron que no volverían a hablar de aquello ni de Akane en una larga temporada; para que a mí se me pasara el cabreo. Me dijeron que tampoco le hablarían de todo aquello a Akane, no al menos hasta a ella se le pasara la vergüenza por lo ocurrido, no se les pasó por la cabeza explicarle que la pelirroja era mi hermana para que no se sintiera más ridícula. A veces me pregunto por qué seguimos siendo sus amigos con las malas ideas que pueden llegar a tener.

— ¿Es que no recuerdas lo que me hizo la última vez que me vio? ¡Me tiró un taburete a la cabeza! ¡Un taburete de hierro a la cabeza! Y yo ni siquiera le había hecho nada. Mi hermana todavía se está riendo de mí y sin conocer a Akane la defiende diciendo que algo le habré hecho a la marim…

— ¡Ranma! —exclamó Ryoga para que yo me callara—. Olvídalo ya e intenta llevarte bien con ella. Hazlo por mí por favor, ya sabes que yo nunca te pido nada.

De aquello ya habían pasado un par de meses, a lo mejor sí que había llegado el día de que nos encontráramos de nuevo. Miré de reojo a Ryoga mientras este abría la puerta del coche y se disponía a salir. Ryoga constantemente me pedía favores, pero esa vez era diferente.

Ukyo poco a poco había ido formando parte de mi vida y para mí ya era más una amiga que la novia de mi amigo. Además, estaría bien comenzar con Akane de cero e intentar no comportarme como un crío o como un obsceno.

— Está bien, lo haré —susurré saliendo del coche.

Cuando los dos estuvimos a fuera y mientras caminábamos al portal del edificio donde vivían las chicas, añadí:

— Lo haré por ti y por Ukyo. Pero quiero que quede bien claro que en ningún momento prometo que me vaya a llevar bien con Akane, creo que es una marimacho estrecha y tú, ya sabes, que detesto a ese tipo de chicas. Pero intentaré ser más amable con ella.

En el rostro de los apareció una sonrisa de complicidad porque sabíamos que yo mentía, no lo hacía sólo por ellos, a mí también me interesaba llevarme bien con Akane.

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ AKANE ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

— ¡Ryoga cariño! —gritó Ukyo al ver a su novio cuando él abrió la puerta y ella se lanzó a sus brazos a besarlo.

— Ukyo amor, te he echado tanto de menos —murmuró Ryoga mientras no dejaba de besarla.

Ranma y yo no sabíamos dónde mirar, los besos iban cogiendo cada vez más intensidad y Ukyo comenzó a abrazar a Ryoga con las piernas por las caderas de él, cosa que hizo que él perdiera el equilibrio y cayeran los dos en el sofá sin dejar de besarse.

— ¿Él tiene llaves? —me preguntó Ranma intrigado.

— Sí. Se las dio ella al tercer día de salir juntos. Creo que vamos a hacerle pagar alquiler porque pasa más tiempo aquí que yo misma —contesté intentando ser amable con Ranma, iba a hacerlo por mi amiga.

— Vaya, vaya… ¿Y cuánto hace que no se ven para que se echen tanto de menos?

Lo miré riendo y vi que Ranma me hizo la pregunta sin mirarme, supuse que no podía dejar de observar el espectáculo que estaba delante de él.

— Hace dos horas —contesté mirando también hacia el sofá— Ryoga ha desayunado, comido y cenado aquí hoy.

— Me dan envidia…

Creo que Ranma dijo aquello más para él que para mí, pero no me gustó nada, me pareció algo pervertido, y entonces susurré mirándolo abriendo mucho mis ojos:

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Entonces recordé que Ranma tiempo atrás me había dicho: _«_ _Nena dame un beso_ _»,_ eso es lo que le daba envidia, quería que alguien lo besara, yo no iba a ser esa _«_ alguien _»_ … si eso era lo único que Ranma buscaba de las mujeres y yo no iba a caer rendida a sus pies, no podía.

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ RANMA ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

Estoy convencido que Akane pensó que yo era un pervertido, me dio igual; ya había soltado aquel comentario. Ahora no podía decirle que lo que me daba envidia no era que se estuvieran dando el lote, lo que yo quería era una relación como la que tenían nuestros amigos. Yo quería ser amado por alguien con aquella intensidad, a poder ser que ese _«_ alguien _»_ fuese Akane. Pero no podía ni debía explicarle todo lo que pasaba por mi mente. La asustaría… Debía salir de esa situación de alguna manera, para variar, la cagué más todavía abriendo mi bocaza.

— ¿Los imitamos?

Le pregunté señalándola a ella y a mí. Akane realmente tenía el poder de idiotizarme, jamás le había dicho nada así a nadie, era realmente ofensivo. Aunque en el fondo quería que ella hubiera aceptado…

— ¡Pervertidoooooooo!

Gritó Akane (con toda la razón). Luego hizo algo que sobraba, me estampó una plancha a Ranma en la cara. Estaba muy loca, tampoco era necesario que se pusiera tan violenta.

En aquel momento Ryoga y Ukyo reaccionaron y se sentaron en el sofá a contemplar el espectáculo que ofrecíamos Akane y yo.

— ¡Era broma idiota! ¿A caso crees que yo quiero besar a una pechos planos como tú? —grité.

Quería herirla, me había hecho daño la muy idiota.

— No lo sé, dímelo tú: _«_ Nena dame un beso _»_.

Imitó mi voz, la muy… imitó mi voz. Sinceramente me dio igual si la había ofendido llamándola pechos planos, lo de _«_ Nena dame un beso _»_ fue patético, pero más patética fue su escena de celos al verme con Ranko, ¿quién se creía que era? ¿A caso yo le estaba recordando lo del taburete?

— Eres una niña odiosa. ¡Aquello lo dije porque estaba borracho y cualquiera me hubiera bastado para quitarme el calentón! —solté sabiendo que acababa de herirla de verdad.

— ¡Te odio Ranma Saotome! —chilló Akane.

Entre los gritos de Akane oí como Ryoga le susurraba a Ukyo:

— Mierda Ukyo, nuestro plan no va a funcionar.

— Es que no lo entiendo. Están hechos el uno para el otro. Por separado son los dos tan parecidos… ¿Cómo es posible que cuando estén juntos exploten de esa manera? —le preguntó Ukyo.

Yo dudé de que aquello fuera cierto, Akane y yo éramos muy diferentes, pero era innegable la atracción que sentíamos. Todo muy contradictorio.

— ¡Será mejor que vayamos tirando!

Dijo Ryoga poniéndose en pie y tirando de Ukyo hacia él. Agradecí que dijera aquello porque necesitaba salir de aquel piso.

Akane cogió su bolso y dio un estruendoso portazo al cerrar la puerta dejándolos a todos atrás. Yo no pude evitar mirar a Akane mientras se alejaba, estaba realmente sexy con el vestido negro, corto y ajustado que llevaba.

¿Marimacho? ¿Pechos planos? Ni de coña… sé que me quedé embobado mirándola.

— ¡Akane espérame!

Ukyo también cogió su bolso, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ryoga y se fue tras su amiga.

— ¿Es ahora cuando te pego el tiro Ranma? Porque creo que tu cara es la misma que pongo yo al ver a Ukyo —Ryoga me conocía realmente bien.

— ¡Cállate! —gruñí caminando hacia la puerta.

Entonces pensé que aquella noche iba a ser una noche muy larga y no sabía si en el fondo me apetecía mucho vivirla o más bien que pasara lo más rápido posible.

 **Continuará…**


	3. Él es especial

Ranma pertenece a Rumiko y no pondré nada de la canción porque en este capítulo no hay canción.

\- _**Reedición 2017**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **ÉL ES ESPECIAL**

* * *

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ AKANE ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

— ¡Akane, espeeeraaaa!

Oí gritar a Ukyo mientras intentaba alcanzarme. Yo ya estaba en el portal a punto de salir ya a la calle.

— ¡Por favor Kane! Que con estos taconazos no puedo correr.

— ¡Pues ponte bambas!

Le contesté aún cabreada, al instante me sentí fatal por hablarle así a mi amiga; ella no tenía la culpa de que Ranma fuera un bocazas. Aunque pensándolo bien, el hecho de que aquella noche yo tuviera que sufrir a Ranma era un poco culpa de la parejita.

— Uy no, no, nooo… para una vez que tengo un novio alto y ¡me puedo poner tacones! —bromeó Ukyo.

Su ocurrencia me hizo reír. Nadie sabía calmarme como Ukyo.

— Akane, voy a hablar contigo en serio. Ya sabes que yo hablo seria una vez al año y lo que voy a decirte es importante.

Conozco a Ukyo prácticamente desde que nacimos, eso no es cierto; hay algún año que no ha hablado en serio, por eso cuando lo hace sabía que tenía que escucharla.

— Ranma es muy especial, conócelo por favor. No sé qué le pasa cuando estás con él, debes gustarle mucho. Me encantaría que tuvierais el mismo rollo que tenemos Ryoga y yo, pero si no puede ser me conformo con que seáis amigos. ¿Sí?

No contesté porque no sabía qué decir. ¿Le gustaba?

Estaba intentando entender lo que me acababa de decir Ukyo, intentando darle una respuesta cuando aparecieron los dos chicos en el portal.

— Lo siento.

Me dijo Ranma sin mirarme a la cara y sin darme ninguna otra explicación. Pensé que quizás sí debería conocerlo mejor, un chico que pedía perdón a una chica después de que ella le hubiera estampado una plancha aún caliente en la cara debía ser buena persona. Creí que lo correcto era aceptar sus disculpas y hacerle saber que lo perdonaba. Iba a hacerlo cuando Ranma se giró hacia su amigo y le murmuró:

— Ya me he disculpado, ¿contento?

En mi interior empezó a crecer una rabia incontrolable al ver que la disculpa no ha sido honesta y le di una patada que lo hizo volar estampándolo contra un mercedes blanco que había aparcado en la acera. Ukyo y Ryoga caminaron hacia a aquel coche, que resultó ser el coche de Ranma, suerte que la carrocería era dura y no lo abolló, seguro que Ranma me hubiera echado la culpa a mí. Yo los seguí caminando muy malhumorada, vi como Ukyo y Ryoga se miraron como queriendo decir _«_ No hay nada que hacer con estos dos _»_. Les di la razón.

Tras un trayecto en coche de lo más incómodo sólo entrar a la discoteca "El Bar del Oro" me fui directa a la barra sin decir nada a los demás.

— Mousse, cuatro cucarachas por favor —pedí pensando que el tequila ayudaría a calmar mi rabia.

— De acuerdo Akane.

El camarero ni siquiera se movió después de decirme aquello. La rabia seguía creciendo en mí, ¿es que todos los hombres del planeta eran tontos?

— ¿A qué esperas? He visto camareros más rápidos ¿sabes?

— Espero a que vengan Ukyo y vuestros novios.

Respondió Mousse con calma. Conocía a Mousse hacía mucho tiempo, su calma me ponía de los nervios. Él me conocía lo suficiente como para pasar de mí cuando me ponía así (antes de conocer a Ranma pocas veces me había visto así, la verdad).

— Son los cuatro para mí —gruñí— y que sepas que ese estúpido de Ranma no es mi novio y nunca lo será.

— Vale, vale… no hace falta que te pongas así, es sólo que pensé que después de esa manera tonta de ligar contigo suya y ese ataque de celos tuyo en que le tiraste un taburete, era cuestión de tiempo que saliereis juntos —explicaba mientras prepara los chupitos—. Aunque es una pena que digas lo que dices porque Ranma es un gran tipo y me parece un tío excepcional.

— ¡Pero bueno! —exclamé harta de que todos me dijeran lo mismo.

Me bebí los cuatro chupitos del tirón, pagué poniendo un par de billetes dando un golpe en la barra y respondí indignada:

— ¿Os ha pagado a todos para que digáis eso?

Pero Mousse ya estaba atendiendo a otros clientes. Decidí ir en busca de mis acompañantes, por muy poco que me apeteciera.

Al llegar donde estaban los demás sentí que los chupitos empezaban a hacer efecto y me sentí más relajada. Decidí que nada iba a estropearme la noche. La música estaba tan alta que sólo nos permitía que bailásemos y que no hubiera ningún tipo de comunicación verbal entre nosotros, lo agradecí; si Ranma y yo no hablábamos no podíamos pelearnos.

Llevábamos un buen rato bailando, yo me preguntaba cómo era posible que Ukyo y Ryoga lo bailaran todo como si fuera una balada cuando la música era muy movida.

Miré a Ranma y supe que él estaba pensando lo mismo que yo. Le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa. Pensé que quizá no era tan mal tipo, pensé que quizá podría decirle una tontería como: _«_ Me dan envidia, ¿y si los imitamos? _»._

Sabía que era una locura decirle eso, por aquel mismo comentario yo le había pegado. Aun así, decidí hacerlo, debía ser el tequila que corría por mis venas… me acerqué a Ranma para hablar con él, para que me escuchara debía hablar con él muy cerquita, empecé a ponerme muy nerviosa; lo estaba haciendo, no me lo podía creer…

— ¡Ranmaaaaaaaaaa!

Gritó una chica preciosa de pelo morado y largo que se tiró a los brazos de Ranma apartándome a mí de él. La exuberante chica no sólo me empujó, la muy… le dio un beso a Ranma en la comisura de los labios. Me hizo enfurecer mucho, debía controlarme… debía controlarme… ¿por qué me pasaba eso con todas las chicas que se acercaban a Ranma?

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ RANMA ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

— Gracias por lo de anoche. Eres el mejor. Mañana te llamo y quedamos. ¡Te quierooooo!

Y tal y como había aparecido Shampoo desapareció otra vez entre la gente, dejando esas palabras volando por el aire. Una mente como la de Akane seguro que podía pensar cualquier cosa.

— De nada Shampoo.

Hablé muy bajo, dudo que nadie me hubiera oído; daba igual porque Shampoo ya no me escuchaba, sonreí con una sonrisa de medio lado y luego levanté mi mano en un gesto de despedida. _«_ Shampoo nunca cambiará, tan impulsiva como siempre _»,_ pensé buscando con la mirada a Akane para ver la reacción de esta, pero no hubo ninguna reacción porque Akane no estaba allí.

Decidí ir a buscarla, sentía que le debía una explicación. Ni siquiera me despedí de sus amigos porque sabía que ni siquiera notarían nuestra ausencia.

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ AKANE ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

Decidí ir fuera, me costaba respirar y necesitaba aire fresco. Me costó horrores controlarme para no pegar a Ranma. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Moría de ganas de pegarle o ¿besarle?

Era el tequila, me decía, lo que me hacía sentirme así eran los chupitos que me había bebido, me juré no volver a hacer una estupidez así.

Me senté en unos bancos que había cercanos a la discoteca, intentando entender qué me pasa. Ukyo y Ryoga no dejaban de repetir que Ranma era un gran chico, Mousse (que es un criticón que nunca había aceptado a ninguno de mis amigos) también me lo había dicho. ¡Hasta la preciosa chica de pelo largo también decía que era el mejor!

Nada de eso encajaba con la visión que tenía yo de él. La noche en que lo conocí intentó ligar conmigo, la siguiente vez que lo vi iba cogidito a una pelirroja, esa noche se besó con otra chica delante mío… ¡Era un mujeriego que no hacía más que insultarme! Guapo, sexy y con una voz intensa, pero un pervertido.

— ¿Perdona, tienes fuego?

Alguien pidiéndome fuego interrumpió mis pensamientos. Era una sonriente chica pelirroja que me sonaba, tenía un cigarro en los labios sin encender y un vaso de plástico en una mano.

— Un momento ¿tú? ¿tú eres la del taburete?

La pelirroja que ya sabía de qué me sonaba se sentó a mi lado y se puso a reír a carcajada limpia, incluso le salían lágrimas de los ojos de la risa.

— Lo siento, ya paro —dijo intentando dejar de reírse de mí—. No te ofendas vale, soy tu fan. Seguro que Ranma se lo merecía, si supieras que aún acojono a mi hermano con aquello. ¡Enhorabuena por tu puntería, por fin alguien más ve lo estúpido que es!

Mientras la pelirroja hablaba yo intentaba asimilar toda la información que la chica me acababa de dar:

1) Por fin alguien me decía que Ranma era un estúpido. Yo hacía tiempo que llegué a esa conclusión.

2) Si la muchacha que tenía sentada a mi lado sabía que yo tiré el taburete, Ranma también debía saberlo. Vergüenza era poco.

3) (Y no por ser el último punto es el menos importante). La pelirroja y Ranma eran hermanos. Tierra trágame…

— ¿Akane verdad? Yo me llamo Ranko. Un placer conocerte.

Asentí al oír mi nombre, aún no me llegaba la voz a la garganta, seguía intentando asimilar todo lo que me estaba pasando. Ranko se aceró a mí y me dio dos besos.

— I-gual-mente… —conseguí decir— y perdón por el espectáculo del taburete, pero es que tu hermano es experto en sacar lo peor de mí.

Las dos sonreímos.

— Sé qué quieres decir, a mí siempre me está machacando con lo mismo: que si deja de beber tanto, que si deja de fumar, que los porros no son buenos, que si deberías comer más verdura… ¡Es más plasta! Sobre todo, desde que empezó a estudiar medicina…

— ¿Ranma estudia medicina?

Saber aquello me sorprendió, ni siquiera sabía que Ranma estaba estudiando, pensaba que era un niño de papá que se dedicaba a salir de fiesta y a ligar con mujerzuelas. Además… si estudiaba medicina ¿cómo es que nunca nos habíamos visto en clase?

— ¿No lo sabías? —Ranko parecía extrañada— Es su gran pasión, piensa que de esa manera encontrará la cura de todos los males que hay en este mundo; tiene un corazón enorme. Yo siempre lo critico mucho y me meto con él, pero es una gran persona y es un chico muy especial. Y ahora me callo porque veo que se acerca y no quiero que sepa que hablo bien de él a sus espaldas, haz ver que no te he dicho nada.

Ranko me guiñó un ojo y saludó a Ranma.

— ¡Mierda! —exclamó Ranma al llegar.

Ni siquiera respondió el saludo de su hermana, se dirigió a mí directamente

— No hagas caso en nada de lo que haya dicho mi hermana, está un poco loca. ¡Y tú deja de fumar! —gritó a Ranko intentándole quitar el cigarro de las manos.

Mientras yo miraba como se peleaban los dos hermanos empecé a ver a Ranma de manera diferente, sentí que quería saber más cosas sobre él, quise conocerlo. Conocerlo sin más… saber más de su vida, de él… nada más, sin cosas raras, él ya tenía a otra chica. No podía olvidar que yo no era para él, ni él para mí.

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ RANMA ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

Por fin conseguí quitarle el cigarro a Ranko y romperlo.

— Me da igual, tengo más —dijo ella resignada sacando otro del bolso—. Voy a ver si mi chica tiene fuego porque creo que la tuya no tiene.

Ranko nos sacó la lengua y se fue mientras yo le gritaba: _«_ Akane no es mi chica _»_ al mismo tiempo que Akane gritaba: _«_ Yo no soy su chica _»_.

Ranko se echó a reír dirigiéndose a la discoteca. Des de que le hablé de Akane cree que por fin su hermano ha encontrado una chica que me merece y que, por fin, el destino me dará con ella toda la felicidad que me debe y que me fue arrebatada una vez.

— ¿Ha dicho mi chica? —preguntó Akane sacándome del mundo de los pensamientos.

— Sí, Ranko lleva años con Kodachi , se conocen desde que eran adolescentes. Hace ya un par de años que viven juntas. Están muy unidas y creo el hobby favorito de las dos es meterse conmigo. ¡Si yo te contara el cachondeo que tienen con el taburete que me tiraste a la cabeza!

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ AKANE ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

Jodido taburete, pensé. Ranma acababa de confirmar que sabía que fui yo. Decidí que quizás no debería confiar en Ukyo y Ryoga tanto como yo creía.

Algo vibró en mi bolso, en la pantalla había una llamada entrante con una foto de Ukyo sacándome la lengua; no me dio tiempo a coger la llamada y poco después me llegaron cuatro WhatsApps:

" _Kane ¿Dónde estáis tú y Ranma?"_

 _"Ryoga y yo nos vamos la playa, nos apetece estar a solas"_

 _"Dile a Ranma que te lleve a casa"_

 _"No seas borde con él por favor"_

Y un montón de caritas guiñando un ojo con corazones en los labios.

Típico de Ukyo, ya me había dejado tirada. La diferencia es que esta vez no tenía mi coche como siempre que lo hacía, iba a tener que pedirle a Ranma que me llevara a casa. Y si… ¿y si le decía que no, que ya tenía planes con la zorrilla del beso? No creía que fuera capaz de aguantarlo.

Lo miré decidiendo si debía preguntarle o no, Ranma estaba mirando la pantalla del móvil.

— Ryoga me ha escrito, dice que Ukyo le dice que te diga que yo te llevo a casa que ellos se van. ¿Si te parece bien? Yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Me informó Ranma. Yo inmediatamente sentí como si me quitaran un peso de encima, no me gustó el tono en qué me habló, pero al menos llevarme a casa era mejor plan que quedar con su ligue.

— Si no te importa… —respondí tímidamente—. A mi Ukyo también me ha escrito.

Enseñé la pantalla de mi móvil a Ranma, noté que se quedaba como impresionado cuando vio mi móvil. Cuando reaccionó leyó lo que me había escrito Ukyo.

— Vaya, veo que Ukyo es más recatada que Ryoga, mira qué me ha escrito él.

Cuando Ranma me acercó su móvil entendí porque había reaccionado así Ranma al ver mi teléfono, los dos teníamos el mimo móvil e incluso vi que compartíamos la misma pasión por los dragones al ver su fondo de pantalla (era el mismo dragón azul que tenía yo en mi pantalla). ¿Sería que teníamos más cosas en común de lo que yo pensaba?

Leí los tres WhatsApps que Ryoga había enviado a Ranma:

" _Tío, Ukyo y yo nos vamos a la playa a follar que no aguantamos más_ "

" _Ukyo dice que lleves a Akane a casa_ "

" _Intenta no comportante como un capullo_ "

Una vez en el coche de Ranma yo iba pensando en todo lo que había pasado aquella noche, sentí que era el momento de saber más de Ranma, pero no sabía cómo hablar con él. Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar a mi piso no pude callar más e intenté iniciar una conversación, ya se me había ocurrido qué decirle.

— Ranko dice que estás estudiando medicina, —dije como quién no quiere la cosa, él asintió— pero es un poco raro… No entiendo porque engañas a tu familia de ese modo.

— ¿Cómo dices?

Ranma habló lentamente, parecía que no entendía que yo le dijera aquello.

— Verás, puesto que Ryoga y tú, según dice Ukyo, ibais juntos al colegio debéis tener la misma edad. Ryoga tiene mi edad. Entonces es imposible que estés cursando medicina porque YO —dije señalándome— sí que estoy estudiando medicina y jamás te he visto en clase.

— Eso es porque yo no estoy haciendo primero, que es lo que debes estar estudiando tú. Yo estoy en cuarto curso.

La información que me daba Ranma debía ser mentira, no podía ser de otra manera.

Ranma estacionó el coche delante de mi edificio, entonces apagó el motor y puso el freno de mano; se quitó el cinturón para girarse y hablar conmigo cara a cara. Parecía por sus gestos que realmente le apetecía seguir con aquella conversación.

Yo por mi parte, también me había quitado el cinturón y me había acomodado en el coche dando vueltas a lo que Ranma me acaba de decir, ¡eso era imposible!

— ¡Ah ya sé lo que pasa aquí! —dije muy emocionada de repente, creía haber resuelto el misterio—. Tú eres un mentiroso compulsivo que miente a sus padres y ahora me mientes a mí. Pobrecitos tus padres, que me mientas a mi tiene su pase porque no nos conocemos de nada, pero a ellos que te han dado la vida…

Mi sonrisa triunfal se borró cuando vi el rostro de Ranma, por lo general las veces que lo había visto siempre era un chico risueño; excepto las veces que nos habíamos peleado, pero aun así esa tristeza no existía ni cuando él estaba enfadado o discutiendo conmigo.

Ranma giró su cabeza e hizo un amago de ponerse el cinturón. Lo detuve, poniéndole una mano en la mejilla y volteándolo para que me mirara.

— No sé qué es lo que te he dicho que te ha hecho daño, pero lo retiro, lo siento Ranma.

La disculpa que le estaba ofreciendo era realmente sincera, mi corazón latía muy rápido porque, por una extraña razón, era como sintiera el dolor que sentía él.

— No, tranquila, no tienes que disculparte.

Susurró Ranma mientras ponía su mano izquierda sobre la mía que todavía reposaba en su mejilla, noté que él estaba muy incómodo.

— Yo… tal vez si te lo explico…

— No tienes que darme ninguna explicación de verdad — murmuré yo cada vez más cerca de él, una fuerza invisible me estaba acercando a él lentamente.

— No soy ningún mentiroso Akane. Estudio cuarto porque empecé la universidad con quince años —en aquel momento pensé que me seguía mintiendo—. Tengo una memoria prodigiosa que hace que recuerde casi todo lo que ocurre a mi alrededor, lo que veo e incluso casi todo lo que leo.

Aquello era demasiado raro hasta para ser mentira.

— Vaya…

Es lo único que fui capaz de decir de lo perpleja que me había quedado. Retiré mi mano de él, me puse las dos manos en la boca. Por fin empezaba a entender porque todos me decían que Ranma era especial.

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ RANMA ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

Akane no decía nada, temí haberla asustado diciéndole algo que prefería no contar. No quería que ella también me viera como el bicho raro que siempre me habían dicho que soy.

— Entonces retiro todo lo que he dicho sobre tus padres, ellos deben de estar realmente orgullosos de ti.

Suspiré sonoramente. Akane era única diciendo cosas que debería callar. Una lágrima empezó a caer de mi ojo izquierdo, si Akane no hubiera retirado su mano la habría notado; la quité tan disimuladamente como pude, no quería que ella supiera que estaba a punto de llorar. No quería que pensara que era una nenaza. Entonces hablé más de la cuenta, le expliqué algo que muy poca gente conocía de mí.

— Supongo que lo estarían si siguieran a mi lado. Pero mi padre falleció en un accidente de coche cuando yo era un bebé y años después falleció mi madre por una enfermedad de la que algún día encontraré la cura. Tuve suerte de que los padres de Ranko me acogieran y me cuidaran como si fuera su hijo. Ranko es como mi hermana gemela de otros padres. En el fondo creo que fui afortunado por tenerlos y…

No pude seguir hablando, Akane me calló con un beso. Al principio me quedé paralizado porque no esperaba que Akane me besara aquella noche, pero finalmente me dejé llevar hasta que me di cuenta de qué estaba pasando, luego la separé de mí.

— Akane esto no está bien.

Mi respiración era agitada, me quité el flequillo de la cara y estiré mi pelo. Ella me estaba besando por pena, yo no le había explicado todo eso para que ella sintiera pena por mí. No sabía ni por qué se lo había explicado, los únicos que sabían mi historia eran Ryoga y Ranko.

¿Por qué demonios le había tenido que explicar nada a Akane? ¡Si apenas la conocía de nada y nos llevábamos fatal!

— Lo sé, —murmuró Akane— esto no debería haber pasado.

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ AKANE ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

Me recliné en el asiento del coche cubriendo mi cara con las manos, no me sentí rechazada, no tuve esa sensación; fue algo peor, me sentí avergonzada por lo que había hecho.

Ranma era un chico muy interesante, guapo e inteligente; aun así, no dejaba de ser un Don Juan que además ya tenía novia. Aquella noche no hacía nada más que meter la pata.

— ¿Y si olvidamos esta noche y nos comportamos como si nunca hubiera sucedido?

Me propuso Ranma, me pareció que era lo mejor que me había dicho des de que nos conocíamos.

— De ahora en adelante intentaremos llevarnos mejor e intentamos ser amigos, y si necesitas apuntes te los dejo, hago buena letra en serio...

— Me parece la mejor idea que has tenido des de que te conozco —respondí mordiéndome el labio inferior riendo—. Seguro que a Ukyo y a Ryoga les agradará ver que nos llevamos mínimamente bien. Buenas noches pervertido.

Me despedí de Ranma dándole un beso en la mejilla rápidamente y saliendo de su coche hacia el portal de mi edificio sin mirar atrás. Los amigos se dan besos en la mejilla ¿no?

Una vez me encontraba en el ascensor que me llevaba a mi planta me toqué los labios, feliz de haber besado por primera vez a un chico, sorprendida de que me hubiera gustado tanto y pensando que era una lástima haber dado mi primer beso a un chico al que no iba a poder volver a besar.

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ RANMA ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

Una vez Akane desapareció de mi vista llevé mi mano derecha a la mejilla donde me había dado el beso.

En el fondo aquella chica podía ser muy dulce, entonces susurré: "Buenas noches, marimacho"; aunque sabía que nadie me oía.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

RubD, hoy he intentado escribir un poco más pero creo que no lo he conseguido jajajajja. Espero que no te esté decepcionando la historia. Ahora creo que estaré unos días sin actualizar pero intentaré hacer un capítulo algo más largo.

Amy Saotome Tendo, espero no haberte decepcionado a ti tampoco. La historia original no podrás leerla porque la borré y ahora la tengo en mi ordenador para ir añadiendo cosas. Tranquila porque esta es la misma historia pero con más diálogos y situaciones nuevas. Eran solo dos capítulos muuuuy cortos, créeme si te digo que no te pierdes nada ;)

Gracias por vuestros reviews! Intentaré actualizar rápido!


	4. El reencuentro

"La fuerza del destino" pertenece a Mecano. Ranma pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

 **\- - Reedición 2017.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **EL REENCUENTRO**

* * *

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ AKANE ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

Ukyo y Ryoga estaban realmente sorprendidos del cambio de actitud que tuvimos Ranma y yo. Dejamos de pelear y nos empezaron a comportar como dos personas normales. De vez en cuando volvíamos a nuestros malos hábitos y volvíamos a discutir por tonterías. Sin embargo, se puede decir que empezó a crecer una bonita amistad entre los cuatro.

Ranma y yo, por aquellos días, no hablamos nunca del beso que no dimos en su coche, yo ni siquiera se lo dije a Ukyo, creo que Ranma a Ryoga tampoco. Fue un error muy agradable que no podíamos volver a repetir. Yo tenía mis motivos, supuse que él tendría los suyos.

Yo a diario me recordaba que Ranma no era para mí, siempre que salíamos a tomar algo él acababa con el teléfono de dos o tres chicas o desaparecía con alguna "zorrilla" (que era como yo acostumbraba a llamarlas) al final de la noche. Nunca repetía chica, siempre era una distinta y cada muchacha nueva era más guapa que la anterior.

Todo aquello me hacía sentir muy tontilla. Primero por haber dado mi primer beso a un mujeriego como él y segundo porque para él sólo había sido una más.

En el fondo de mi corazón sabía que Ranma me tenía más aprecio a mí siendo una simple amiga que a cualquiera de las chicas que pasaban por sus sábanas por las noches, pero no podía seguir viviendo así…

Y como un clavo saca a otro clavo, empecé a salir con Shinnosuke, un compañero de universidad que siempre me tiraba los trastos. Era un chico muy agradable con el que podía pasarme horas hablando, qué más daba si no existía pasión entre nosotros. Ya llegaría la pasión junto al amor con el tiempo, me repetía cada vez que él me besaba.

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ RANMA ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

Con el tiempo tenía la sensación de que me iba distanciando de Ryoga porque dejó de ser mi amigo-fiestero para convertirse en el novio-llavero que tenía que ir las 24 horas del día pegado a Ukyo.

Cada vez quedábamos y hablábamos menos. En el fondo no me desagradaba compartir a mi amigo con Ukyo porque eso significaba que yo podía ver a Akane siempre que quedábamos los cuatro.

Cuando pasamos de ser cuatro a ser cinco, desaparecí; así sin más, sin dar explicaciones. No soportaba la nueva situación que se había creado, además no aguantaba ver a Akane con alguien que no fuera yo. Aunque tampoco me atrevía a explicarle todo lo que sentía por miedo a ser rechazado.

Akane se llevaba muy bien con el estúpido de Shinnosuke, siempre era muy cariñosa y agradable con él; conmigo jamás había sido así, bueno… sí, aquella noche en que le expliqué mi vida, pero yo no soportaba la idea de que ella se hubiera comportado así porque le di pena.

Y fueron pasando las semanas sin que yo diera señal alguna de vida. Hasta que un domingo...

— ¿QUÉ? —grité cogiendo el teléfono con voz ronca.

La noche anterior había bebido demasiado. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo me había metido en mi cama.

— En 20 minutos te paso a buscar, dúchate y lávate los dientes que por tu voz deduzco que anoche bebiste demasiado.

Tardé unos segundos en reconocer la voz de Ryoga.

— Paso —dije y colgué.

Miré la hora en mi Iphone, las cinco de la tarde. Lo dejé en la mesilla de noche, me di la vuelta y me dispuse a seguir durmiendo.

No supe cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando alguien llamó al telefonillo insistentemente. Miré otra vez el móvil, las cinco y cuarto.

Me levanté como puede, me sentía hecho polvo. Sabía que era Ryoga por eso abrí la puerta sin preguntar ni quién era.

— Tío estás hecho un asco, te he dicho que te arreglaras —me reprochó Ryoga al verme.

— ¿Qué coño quieres Ryoga? Hace mucho que no nos vemos y apareces aquí como si nunca hubiera pasado el tiempo.

Contesté bostezando. No sonó a reproche, ya que era una realidad. Me dirigí a la cocina para hacerme un café.

— Ranma, por favor… fuiste tú el que se distanció, dejaste de hablarme y aunque intenté quedar contigo y llamarte no respondiste, me dolió mucho tu ausencia. Ukyo ha sido un gran apoyo, pero yo quiero que volvamos a ser amigos, no quiero que ninguna chica nos separe…

— Llegas tarde —le recriminé acabando mi café.

— Llego a tiempo —dijo él sonriendo—. No quiero que Akane nos separe.

— ¿Qué pinta Akane en todo esto? —pregunté porque pensaba que la chica a la que se refería Ryoga era Ukyo.

— No te importaba lo mío con Ukyo porque así tú podías "ser amigo" de Akane, ¡hasta que ella se echó novio, claro! Pues bien, vengo a comunicarte que Akane lo ha dejado con Shinnosuke…

Ryoga vino a la cocina y se preparó un café como si estuviera en su casa, mientras a mí me dejaba asimilar lo que acababa de decirme. La noticia oprimió mi pecho de una manera que yo nunca hubiera imaginado, casi dos años habían pasado desde que la conociera y esa chica seguía causando una fuerza sobre mí que no conseguía entender.

— Eso quiere decir… —prosiguió Ryoga— …que puedes volver a salir con nosotros, como antes. Y hoy empezaremos yendo a ver un monólogo que hacen en el teatro nuevo que han abierto.

Yo seguía ordenando la información en mi cabeza, la resaca no me estaba ayudando a organizar todo aquello.

Ryoga al ver mi cara supuse que estaba pensando que lo daba todo por perdido.

— Dame diez minutos para asearme —dije todavía pensativo— ¡Pero que conste que esto no lo hago por Akane! Sabes que sólo me llevaba bien con ella por hacerte un favor. Todo esto lo hago por ti guapetón, que te echo de menos.

Entonces me tiré encima de Ryoga a abrazarlo e intentar darle besos mientras él me apartaba. Empezamos a reír como en los viejos tiempos, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado ni nos hubiera distanciado.

— ¡Anda y ve a ducharte, que apestas!

Ryoga se tapó la nariz y se tiró en el sofá a esperar a que yo me arreglara. Desaparecí por el pasillo silbando una canción muy alegre, supe que Ryoga estaba poniendo los ojos en blanco, lo hacía siempre que me oía silbar. Los dos sabíamos que yo, de nuevo, volvía a decir una verdad a medias; que sí, que echaba de menos a Ryoga, pero también me moría de ganas de volver a ver a Akane, y más después de lo que había pasado aquella semana.

— ¡Chicooooos! — gritó Ukyo al vernos llegar.

Las dos chicas estaban sentadas en una terracita haciendo tiempo hasta que empezara el espectáculo.

Allí estaba Akane, tan preciosa como siempre. Al verla supe enseguida que aquello era la fuerza del destino y pensé: _«_ Bien Ranma, el destino nos hizo repetir y cuando te da una segunda oportunidad no puedes dejarla escapar _»._

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ AKANE ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

— ¿Qué hace él aquí?

Pregunté intrigada señalando a Ranma. Mi corazón retumbaba ante la imagen de Ranma y su preciosa sonrisa, que se estaba borrando al escuchar las palabras que yo acababa de decir. Había sonado realmente borde pero no esperaba verlo sólo dos días después de haberlo yo dejado con Shinnosuke. Además, la última vez que nos habíamos visto no habíamos acabado muy bien…

— ¿A caso ella no sabía que yo venía?

Ranma se debió sentir tan estúpido como yo, él sí sabía que yo estaría allí, lo que Ukyo y Ryoga debían haberle ocultado era que yo no lo sabía. Supuse que de haber sabido la verdad los dos nos hubiéramos quedado en nuestra casa. Él, como yo, seguro aún tenía que tener muy presente lo que había pasado la última vez que nos vimos.

Ukyo y Ryoga se miraron y se echaron a reír. Ukyo estiró un brazo abrazándome, con el otro brazo rodeó por los hombros a Ranma.

— Akane tú nos dijiste que no querías que la entrada de Shinnosuke se desperdiciara y que se la diéramos a alguien. Pues aquí tienes a ese alguien —dijo Ukyo muy sonriente, como si fuera de sentido común lo que acababa de decir.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que soy el substituto de Soytontiko? —murmuró Ranma entrecerrando sus ojos.

— ¡Más quisieras tú ser el substituto de Shinnosuke imbécil!

Para variar, acabé gritándole, nunca me había gustado que Ranma lo llamara así.

— ¡Y quieres hacer el favor de dejar de llamarlo Soytontiko! Te lo he dicho un montón de veces ya y tú sigues… ¡Eres muy pesado! ¿Se puede saber qué te ha hecho?

— A mí nada y por lo que veo a ti tampoco, si te hiciera lo que te tiene que hacer en la alcoba seguro que tú no tenías esa mala hostia.

Y Ranma salió volando al grito de: "¡Pervertidoooooo!"

— Ves cariño, tampoco ha ido tan mal.

Comentó Ryoga abrazando a Ukyo por los hombros y dirigiéndose hacia el teatro a ver el monólogo. Lo mismo pensé yo…

Instantes después detrás de la feliz pareja abrazada íbamos caminando Ranma y yo, cada uno mirando a un lado sin cruzar nuestras miradas. Él con sus manos detrás de la cabeza y yo con los brazos estirados y las manos con puños.

— Idiota… —gruñí mordiéndome el labio inferior para que no se me escapara una sonrisa por la emoción de tenerlo otra vez a mi lado. ¿Por qué no podía haberme sentido así con otro chico?

— Marimacho… —respondió él sonriendo.

Hasta sus insultos los echaba de menos.

— Lo hemos dejado… —susurré, sabía que Ranma sabría de lo que yo hablaba sin tener que dar más explicaciones.

— ¡No jodas! —exclamó Ranma de manera irónica— Lo siento mucho Akane, se os veía tan bien juntos. Me siento muy triste por ti, al fin habías encontrado un tío que te aguantaba.

— ¡Ya! ¿Y si te sabe tan mal por qué sonríes de esa manera? Se te ven hasta las muelas del juicio.

— Porque el tiempo me da la razón, ves como Soytontiko es un tonto. Si tú fueras mi novia yo jamás te dejaría escapar de mi lado.

Y dicho esto se echó a correr para atrapar a nuestra parejita favorita dejándome a mí atrás, en la acera, tan quieta como una estatua; sin saber a qué ha venido ese comentario…

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

RubD, hoy sí que es cortito, no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero me moría de ganas de seguir escribiendo la historia. No sé si ahora te he picado un poquito más ;)

Amigo, la dejé porque me faltaba tiempo y ganas de escribir, por suerte estoy de vacaciones y las ganas de escribir han vuelto. ¡Gracias por tus palabras!

Guest, no sé bien a qué aclaración te refieres, pero de nada!

amy saotome tendo, con lo que leas hoy y con el siguiente capítulo que haga ya habré utilizado todo lo que tenía de la otra historia, que sólo eran dos capítulos y ya llevo 4 publicados y otro en camino… Prometo que me volverás a leer pronto.

Jess gracias. La verdad es que hay historias que hace años que escribí y hace unos días las releí y no es por ser creída, pero: no están nada mal. Ahora en serio, muchas gracias por tus palabras.

 _ **Gracias por los reviews, me hace mucha ilusión saber que hay gente ahí leyendo mis historias y mis pensamientos, porque en el fondo estas historias no son más que aquello que pensamos plasmado en una pantalla con montones de letras. Me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo de verdad. Besoooos!**_


	5. Ella es especial

"La fuerza del destino" pertenece a Mecano. Ranma pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

 **\- - Reedición 2017**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **ELLA ES ESPECIAL**

* * *

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ AKANE ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

Días después Ryoga y Ukyo me prepararon una buena comilona, los muy pillos pensaban que así yo les perdonaría que ellos hubieran invitado a Ranma sin mi consentimiento. Lo que debería haber sido un bonito reencuentro se convirtió en una rara velada, creo que no fue lo bien que ellos habían pensado, yo me quedé callada toda la noche y eso no era normal en mí, pero es que Ranma me había dejado sin habla. Luego toda la semana había estado muy poco comunicativa con los demás, me encerraba en mi cuarto diciendo que tenía que estudiar, lo cierto era que no podía ni oír el nombre de Ranma sin ponerme rojísima.

— ¿Entonces nos perdonas por haber invitado a Ranma? —Ukyo pedía perdón con su vocecilla de niña pequeña que siempre le servía conmigo—. No soporto esta situación, quiero que vuelvas a hablarme, please Kane.

— Akane si no quieres perdonarme a mí lo entenderé, pero perdona a Ukyo. Sé lo mal que lo está pasando por verte así. Además, fue culpa mía, yo quise recuperar el contacto con Ranma y siento haberos metido en medio.

Ryoga me habló con mucha sinceridad, en el fondo entendí porque lo hizo; yo por Ukyo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Supongo que cuando quiero soy una chica muy comprensiva.

— De acuerdo, os perdono. Pero sólo porque me habéis cocinado estos okonomiyakis que tanto me gustan.

La verdad, prefería que ellos pensaran que me había enfadado porque habían invitado a Ranma que reconocer que no hablé en toda la noche por las palabras que Ranma me dijo antes de entrar al teatro: _«_ _Si tú fueras mi novia yo jamás te dejaría escapar de mi lado_ _»._ Que me dejaron, literalmente, muda.

— ¡OOOooohhh qué bien! —gritó Ukyo emocionada abrazándome— Ahora que ya está todo solucionado ya puedo ir a comprarme un bonito vestido para la celebración del sábado. Nos vemos luego preciosos.

Me dio un besito en la mejilla, un besazo en los labios a Ryoga y salió por la puerta feliz de la vida.

— ¿No la acompañas? —pregunté a Ryoga poniendo los platos sucios en el fregadero.

— No, quiere que el vestido sea sorpresa —me contestó Ryoga apenado—. Aunque la sorpresa creo que se la va a llevar ella cuando le diga que no la podré acompañar.

— ¡Ryoga! No puedes hacerle eso.

Estaba totalmente escandalizada. ¿Qué podía haber más importante para Ryoga que el conocer a la familia de Ukyo? Entonces miré a Ryoga, pensando que debía haber una razón de peso para que él no fuera a ir.

— Lo sé… y lo peor de todo es que no sé ni cómo decírselo sin que se enfade conmigo. ¡Hasta estoy dejando que se vaya a comprar un bonito vestido para ponerse guapa para mí! —exclamó llorando a mares.

— ¡Venga ya Ryoga! No llores y no mientas, porque me acabas de decir dos mentiras. ¡Una! —dije levantando un dedo:— Tú y Ukyo os lo explicáis todo, y cuando digo todo es todo. ¿O te crees que no sé qué mote me habéis puesto? Y… ¡Dos! —dije levantando otro dedo:— En los más de dos años que lleváis juntos ¡jamás os habéis peleado! Tú sólo tienes que explicarle el por qué y ella seguro que te entiende.

Los dos dejamos la cocina y nos dirigimos al salón a seguir con la conversación. Una vez sentados en el sillón Ryoga se sinceró conmigo.

— No es tan fácil. Hay cosas que no se pueden explicar. Akane sé que la conoces bien, tú eres la única que me puede ayudar. Este sábado…

Vi cómo se debatía en explicármelo o no, Ukyo era muy importante para él y si yo era la única, según él, que los podía ayudar, confiaba que me lo explicase para que pudiera ayudarlo de alguna manera. Ryoga empezó a hablar de nuevo:

— Sé que Ranma me va a necesitar, cada año es lo mismo. No quiero estar a quilómetros de él y tampoco puedo explicarle a Ukyo por qué no puedo ir con ella a Nerima. Es que… hay algo que Ranma jamás me perdonaría que explicara, pero si hablo del tema con Ukyo no voy a ser capaz de no explicárselo. ¡No sé qué hacer! ¿Y si Ukyo me hace elegir entre Ranma y ella?

Mientras Ryoga se rascaba la cabeza frenéticamente, yo iba pensando en cómo ayudarlo con la poca información que me había dado.

A mí también me interesaba que Ryoga fuera a Nerima porque si no iba a tener que aguantar a Ukyo todo el fin de semana deprimida si su amorcito no iba con ella sin darle ninguna explicación.

— Siento ser indiscreta pero… ¿tiene algo que ver la muerte de sus padres con este fin de semana?

— ¿Cómo diablos lo sabes? —preguntó Ryoga.

Mi intuición me decía que no me equivocaba.

— No lo sabía. La noche en que Ranma me acompañó a casa, cuando tú y Ukyo nos dejasteis plantados, me explicó que sus padres habían fallecido y he deducido que debe ser duro para él cuando llega la fecha en que los perdió y…

— Eso es muy raro —Ryoga cortó mi explicación y comenzó a frotarse la barbilla—. Él jamás le explica a nadie lo de sus padres. Pero si tú lo sabes, quizás no hay problemas si te lo explico. Verás, el sábado es el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres.

— ¿De los dos?

Aquello me conmocionó, según lo que me había explicado Ranma ellos debieron morir en años diferentes.

— Sí, cosas del destino supongo. Y cada año por esa fecha Ranko y yo lo pasamos también mal. Akane sé que puedo confiar en ti… Déjame explicártelo des del principio para que me entiendas.

Los dos nos acomodamos en el sillón y Ryoga me lo explicó todo:

— Su tío, el hermano de su padre, cuando sus padres murieron lo acogió como a un hijo. Ranma tenía tan solo cuatro años y estuvo viviendo solo con su tío hasta que este conoció a la que ahora es su mujer, la madre de Ranko. Ranma y Ranko ni siquiera son primos, pero crecieron como si fueran hermanos.

» Los cuatro se mudaron a vivir al lado de mi casa. Tendríamos diez años cuando nos conocimos. Ranma hasta entonces nunca había ido a la escuela porque su tío lo había llevado por el mundo en viajes de entrenamiento, aunque Ranma ya no practica las artes marciales en la familia Saotome siempre ha habido tradición en las artes marciales.

Yo escuché su explicación muy interesada, cada detalle nuevo que conocía sobre Ranma era más fascinante que el anterior.

— ¿Ranma practicaba artes marciales? —pregunté en un susurro.

— Sí y era muy bueno, yo lo veía entrenar con su tío des de mi casa. Yo no entendía como no se defendía de todos los que se metían con él en el colegio porque tenía diez años y no sabía ni leer. Una tarde lo defendí y así nos hicimos amigos. A mí me daba igual meterme en peleas, él siempre ha sido más sensato.

» El muy cabrón en poco tiempo nos pasó a todos y acabó el instituto tres años antes. El primer año de estar aquí él vivía solo y tenía quince años, por el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres acabó en el hospital por ingerir pastillas para dormir y alcohol. Con lo listo que es menuda estupidez hizo. Ranko y yo prometimos no volver a dejarlo solo esa fecha.

— Ya entiendo. ¿Y no puede quedarse Ranko con él?

— Ella tiene un compromiso con su novia al que no puede dejar de faltar. Ella también cuenta conmigo —dijo Ryoga cabizbajo.

A mí se me ocurrió como arreglar la situación. No es que mi idea me apasionara… pero al menos resolvía el problema de Ryoga.

— Y si… —no estaba del todo segura si debía decirlo, pero lo hice— ¿Y si lo invitas a pasar el fin de semana a Nerima con nosotros? No creo que a mis padres les importe que venga un invitado más a su fiesta de 30 años de casados.

— ¿De verdad Akane? ¿No te importa? Porque yo también lo había pensado, aunque no quería ser yo quien lo dijera. Voy a llamar a Ranma antes de que cambies de opinión.

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ RANMA ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

Estaba corriendo por el parque cuando noté mi móvil vibrar.

— ¡Dime capullo!

Contesté al ver que el que llamaba era Ryoga, se supone que yo estaba "enfadado" por la encerrona del domingo con Akane y era la primera llamada que le contestaba, ya lo había hecho sufrir un poco, y ver a Akane tampoco me disgustó tanto.

— Prepara la maleta que este fin de semana nos vamos a Nerima —me soltó sin ningún rodeo—. Necesitarás un traje con corbata, si no tienes te presto alguno ¿de acuerdo?

— Sabes que nunca me niego a tus planes raros, pero ¿qué se supone que vamos a hacer en Nerima?

— Hay una fiesta en casa de Akane, sus padres cumplen 30 años de casados y ella nos ha invitado a todos a la celebración.

Pensé en la ironía de la fecha, los padres de Akane celebran su amor y los míos… sacudí la cabeza mientras apartaba ese pensamiento de mi cabeza.

— Y dime, ¿Akane sabe que me ha invitado?

Hice aquella pregunta con toda la intención, creyendo que podía volver a ser una encerrona de mi amigo.

— Claro, ahora mismo te la paso para que te lo diga ella misma.

Oí la voz de Akane susurrando muy bajito: "no, no, noooo…"

— ¿Ra… Ran… Ranma? —tartamudeó ella nerviosa al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Akaaaanee? —pregunté yo muy sereno.

— ¿Vendrás?

Esperé a que dijera algo más, pero solo dijo aquella pregunta y hubo un largo silencio. Empecé a ponerme nervioso.

— Sí —contesté yo, y colgué.

" _Idiota, idiota, idiota…_ " me dije mientras seguía corriendo pensando en que podría haber sido más simpático, pero de repente me entró un ataque de vergüenza. ¿Cómo le podía haber dicho aquello el otro día?

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ AKANE ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

" _Me ha colgado así, sin más, al menos podría haberse despedido. Es estúpido hasta por teléfono_ ", pensé yo.

La verdad es que no sabía si de verdad quería ver a Ranma por casa de mis padres.

El sábado por la mañana íbamos los cuatro en tren con destino a Nerima. Ukyo y Ryoga se sentaron juntos y a Ranma y a mí no nos quedó más remedio que hacer lo mismo. Ukyo y Ryoga iban en los asientos justo de delante nuestro. Como Ranma y yo no hablábamos pudimos escuchar perfectamente su conversación, aunque ellos hablaran muy bajito.

— Ryoga amor, no sé cómo has hecho para que Akane invite a Ranma, creo aún hay esperanza —susurró Ukyo al oído de Ryoga para que nosotros no los oyéramos—. Esta noche te lo voy a agradecer como sé que a ti te gusta…

Entonces empezaron a besarse muy apasionadamente.

— ¡Ya empiezan! —dijo Ranma con voz aburrida poniéndose dos dedos en la boca como si quisiera vomitar.

Me hizo reír el muy idiota…

— ¿A caso acaban alguna vez? —pregunté divertida.

Con mi pregunta lo hice reír a él.

— ¿A qué hora empieza la fiesta?

Ya que Ranma había comenzado una conversación decidí seguir en esa línea de amabilidad y cortesía. Después de la casi una hora de estar callados se agradecía una charla amistosa.

— A las ocho, es en mi casa porque mi familia tiene un dojo.

A continuación, le expliqué que en el dojo solíamos hacer ese tipo de celebraciones, que mis padres siempre invitaban a mucha gente y que mi madre, que es una gran cocinera, se pasaba horas cocinando con la ayuda de mi hermana Kasumi. Que el dojo, desde hacía tiempo, se hacía servir sólo para celebraciones, ya nadie practicaba artes marciales en mi casa, mi padre hace tiempo que dejó también de practicarlas. Le expliqué que la única que alguna vez quiso seguir con la tradición familiar fui yo, pero por cosas de las que no me apetecía hablar tuve que dejarlo correr.

Ranma me contó que él también practicó artes marciales, tuvo que dejarlas a los quince años porque en la universidad no había dónde entrenar, pero que no descartaba en un futuro volver. Muchas de las cosas que Ranma me explicó yo ya las sabía porque Ryoga me las había explicado; hice ver que no sabía nada.

Y mientras los dos hablábamos amenamente y sin discutir, llegamos a nuestro destino. Yo me fui directamente a mi casa, Ukyo a la suya, y Ranma y Ryoga a un hotel donde habían reservado una habitación. Ukyo es muy liberal pero su padre no, no podía invitar a su novio a dormir así sin más, el domingo habían quedado para comer los tres.

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ RANMA ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

A las ocho en punto, estábamos Ryoga y yo con traje y corbata (amarilla la de Ryoga y roja la de mía) y Ukyo con un vestido amarillo de tirantes largo y elegante, en la puerta de la casa de los Tendo.

Ukyo abrió la puerta principal y entró sin llamar, por el camino nos había explicado a que su madre la abandonó siendo ella muy pequeña y su padre siempre estaba viajando por negocios, es un famoso cocinero y ha recorrido el mundo entero. Ella pasaba largas temporadas en casa de los Tendo y para ella esa casa era como un hogar y los Tendo eran su verdadera familia.

— ¡Akane, hemos llegado! —gritó Ukyo camino al dojo.

Cuando entramos vi a Akane y me quedé impresionado. Llevaba un vestido largo rojo palabra de honor, los labios los tenía pintados del mismo rojo intenso del vestido; mi corazón latió con violencia al verla. Cuando ella me vio me regaló una sonrisa de esas que acaban con mi voluntad.

— Familia venid que os presento. Este es mi novio Ryoga Hibiki —dijo Ukyo cogiendo a Ryoga del brazo—. Y este es Ranma Saotome, un amigo nuestro.

— ¿Saotome? ¿Has dicho Saotome? —preguntó un hombre de pelo largo y bigote— No serás el hijo de Genma y Nodoka ¿no?

— Pues sí —contesté algo consternado.

Sinceramente, no esperaba oír el nombre de mis padres. El hombre del bigote empezó a llorar escandalosamente.

— ¡Papá por favor, no me hagas quedar en ridículo! —gritó Akane.

— Akane hija, no hables así a tu padre. Disculpa a mi marido, yo soy Nikuna y él es mi marido Soun. Tus padres y nosotros fuimos muy amigos cuando teníamos vuestra edad. Los dos practicaban artes marciales y gracias a ellos nos cocimos tu madre y yo. Mantuvimos una bonita amistad durante mucho tiempo pero luego cada cual hizo su vida y perdimos el contacto… —explicó la madre de Akane.

— Lamentamos mucho su muerte —gritó Soun aun llorando—. Y ahora su hijo está aquí. Soy tan feliz, al fin lo que siempre habíamos querido Genma y yo se hará realidad —dejó de llorar y nos abrazó a Akane y a mí, a cada uno a un lado suyo—. Nuestros hijos se casarán y nuestras escuelas de artes marciales podrán unirse.

— ¡Aquí nadie va a casarse con nadie! —gritamos Akane y yo a la vez.

— Perdonad que lo dude pero el pedrusco que hay en el dedo de Ukyo dice lo contrario.

Todos miramos el dedo de Ukyo, ella y su "prometido" se sonrojaron mientras lo afirmaban con la cabeza.

— Nabiki… acabas de fastidiar la sorpresa que queríamos daros esta noche —dijo Ukyo.

— Pues no habértelo puesto —contestó la chica que deduje que debía llamarse Nabiki.

Todos empezaron a felicitar a Ryoga y a Ukyo, se les veía radiantes de verdad.

Una vez se calmó el ambiente siguieron las presentaciones, Akane me siguió presentando a su familia: su hermana más mayor Kasumi, su marido Tofu y su hijita Mekane; y su hermana mayor Nabiki y su marido Kuno, que casualmente es el hermano de Kodachi que también estaba invitada a la fiesta con Ranko (cosa que sorprendió a todos, como es el destino ¿verdad?).

Ranko me dijo que sentía muy feliz de que yo estuviera allí porque así podría vigilarme y disfrutar de la fiesta sin preocupaciones. No sé porque Ryoga y ella siguen queriéndome proteger así, aquella estupidez que hice no se repetirá.

La noche avanzó sin ningún otro contratiempo, todos comimos (la madre de Akane realmente era muy buena cocinera, imaginé que Akane también sabría cocinar) y bailamos.

Sentí mucha envidia de Akane, tenía una familia muy maja; sin poder evitarlo también envidié la niñez que debió tener Akane, seguro que fue muy feliz. No podía dejar de mirarla, se notaba que todos la querían mucho.

En una de las canciones lentas me armé de valor y le pedí a Akane que bailara conmigo, para mi asombro, Akane aceptó.

— Te pido perdón las tonterías que dice y hace mi familia —me dijo Akane avergonzada.

— ¿Me pides perdón porque tu padre me haya comprometido contigo? O… ¿por qué tu hermana Nabiki me haya pedido dinero a cambio de información tuya? O… ¿por qué tu sobrina de siete años me haya dicho si seré su próximo tío? O… ¿por qué tu madre y tu hermana mayor me hayan enseñado un montón de fotos tuyas de cuando eras pequeña para que te conozca mejor?

Vi como Akane estaba cada vez más colorada, decidí hacerle una broma que yo sabía que le haría pasar la vergüenza, aunque seguro me ganaría un buen bofetón:

— Me he dado cuenta que ya de pequeña eras una marimacho, anda que llevar el pelo como un chico toda tu niñez…

Akane dejó de bailar, se quedó blanca al instante. Lágrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos, yo no entendía nada, no le había dicho nada que no le hubiera dicho otras veces. La miré esperando un bofetón que nunca llegó ya que Akane salió corriendo esquivando a gente. Yo hubiera preferido un bofetón a hacerla llorar, debía hablar con ella, pero el cuñado de Akane llamado Tofu me paró porque quería hablar conmigo.

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ AKANE ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

Estaba estirada en mi cama mientras aquella rabia que había sentido por lo que me había dicho Ranma se me iba pasando. Ya debería tenerlo todo superado, pero todavía había días difíciles.

— Akane, ¿puedo pasar?

Ranma asomó la cabeza por la puerta pidiendo permiso. Asentí con la cabeza, limpié de mis ojos las lágrimas y me senté en la cama. Ranma se sentó a mi lado.

— Lo siento —dijimos los dos a la vez y sonreímos.

Pasamos unos minutos en silencio mirando al suelo.

— Akane, tu cuñado me ha explicado lo de la enfermedad que padeciste durante años y que la quimioterapia hacía que cayera tu pelo y por eso…

— Ranma, tú no tenías por qué saberlo. Aquello ya está superado. Además gracias a todo aquello me decidí a estudiar lo que estudio, para que ningún niño tenga que pasar por lo que yo, y sobretodo mi familia, por mi culpa, tuvimos que pasar.

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ RANMA ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

Habló muy bajito y con voz quebrada. Yo no pude evitar llevar una mano a su espalda, cariñosamente, para consolarla.

Akane es una chica muy especial, lo supe des de la primera vez que la vi cinco años atrás.

— Ranma no me toques por favor.

Se separó bruscamente de mí apartando mi mano.

— Akane yo… ¿qué pasa?

Me sentí rechazado, sólo quería consolarla.

— Es tu piel, en contacto con la mía, quema, me arde… y no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo que pasó en la biblioteca.

Estaba siendo muy sincera conmigo, entendía lo que quería decir. Aunque a diferencia de ella, yo sí quería que se repitiera lo que pasó en la biblioteca.

— Ya… —respondí— No te preocupes, dijimos que no se repetiría y no se repetirá. Pero tampoco podemos seguir evitándonos...

— Tienes razón.

Akane suspiró, se levantó y me dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas, luego añadió:

— ¿Volvemos a la fiesta, amigo?

Asentí y me levanté. Amigo, eso me había dolido más que cualquier tortazo. Aunque… si eso era lo único que ella me podía ofrecer, tendría que conformarme con ello; era la única manera de tenerla cerca.

 _Nota de la autora:_

Cuando desaparecieron Ranma y Akane por la puerta salieron de debajo de la cama Ukyo y Ryoga.

Habían ido a la habitación de Akane buscando un sitio tranquilo donde darse mimitos. Se habían escondido allí debajo al escuchar que alguien entraba.

— ¿Qué pasaría en la biblioteca entre esos dos? —preguntaron ambos mirándose.

Ukyo y Ryoga salieron corriendo de la habitación de Akane para alcanzar a sus amigos y preguntarles que qué pasó en la biblioteca.

 _Continuará…_


	6. La biblioteca

"La fuerza del destino" pertenece a Mecano.

 **\- - Reedición 2017**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **LA BIBLIOTECA**

* * *

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ RANMA ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

— ¡Cuidado Akane! —grité al ver una cosa negra que se le tiraba encima con gran velocidad.

Salíamos de su habitación y me asusté al ver a aquella masa oscura que se dirigía al suelo, al darle una patada la tiré al suelo. Era más blandita y menos pesada de lo que yo creía.

— ¿Ranma eres idiota o qué?

Me chillaron las dos chicas a la vez, Akane además me dio una patada en la cara con sus preciosos zapatos de tacón de aguja, lamenté que fuera menos marimacho de lo que yo siempre andaba diciendo.

— ¿Ahora también me insultas tú Ukyo? Yo sólo quería defender a Akane de eso —murmuré frotándome la cara señalando a la cosa negra que estaba en el suelo—. Marimacho… encima que te defendía vas y me pegas.

— Esto a lo que tú llamas eso: ¡es mi mascota imbécil! —me informó Akane— ¿Estás bien cariño?

Le dijo a su mascota cogiéndola del suelo y acomodándolo entre sus pechos. Me sentí celoso… qué absurdo.

— ¡Es tan mono!

Dijo Ukyo con ojos amorosos acariciando la cabecita de la mascota de Akane.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir que un cerdo es mono?

Preguntamos Ryoga y yo a la vez, evidentemente celosos. Yo porque el cerdo de Akane estaba entre sus brazos y Ryoga porque Ukyo miraba a otro con esos ojos que sólo le dedicaba a él.

Ukyo cogió al cerdo y lo puso en frente nuestro y nos ordenó:

— Pedidle perdón.

— ¡No! —contestamos los dos rotundamente.

— Muy bien Ryoga, pídele perdón a P-chan, —entornó los ojos y se le acercó— si quieres que tú y yo volvamos a retozar juntos, ya me entiendes ¿verdad?

— Lo siento P-chan —dijo rápidamente Ryoga acariciando y besando a P-chan que parecía estar contento—. Ranma, P-chan es muy majo, pídele perdón tú también va.

Puse mis brazos tras de la cabeza y murmuré girando la cabeza y poniendo morritos:

— Le pediré perdón cuando Akane me ofrezca el mismo trato que te ha ofrecido a ti Ukyo.

— ¡Pervertidoooooooooo!

Akane me hizo volar más lejos de lo que nunca lo había hecho. Como estaba más cerca del hotel que del dojo Tendo, decidí no volver allí.

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ AKANE ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

Ranma, para variar, había conseguido cabrearme de nuevo. Creo que lo hice volar demasiado lejos…

Acabé de bajar las escaleras, esperando que Ukyo y Ryoga no hubieran escuchado la conversación que habíamos mantenido Ranma y yo, me pareció que los dos salían de mi habitación. Comprobé que la habían escuchado cuando cuando oí a Ukyo murmurar:

— Ryoga creo que no es momento de sonsacarles lo de la biblioteca hoy. Tengo un plan que va a funcionar, escucha, mañana cuando volvamos en el tren…

Entonces bajó más la voz, pensé que debían estar tramando un plan de los suyos para saber qué pasó entre Ranma y yo en la biblioteca y porque se lo habíamos ocultado. Debía inventarme cualquier cosa… lo que pasó era demasiado embarazoso.

El domingo por la tarde, casi entrada la noche, nos encontramos todos en la estación de tren para dejar Nerima.

— Ranma, ¿dónde te metiste anoche? Después de que Akane te enviara a volar no volviste —lo interrogó Ukyo.

Yo también quería saber dónde se había metido.

— Me quedé en el hotel ya que esa bruta me envió directo allí. Ryoga, ¿dónde te metiste anoche que no apareciste por el hotel? —pregunté a Ryoga.

— En casa de Ukyo, su padre no estaba y te recuerdo que yo pedí perdón a P-chan —sonrió triunfal abrazando a Ukyo y besándola en la frente.

Subimos al tren y Ukyo se sentó a mi lado, no negaré que me sorprendió. Creo que tenía algo que ver con el plan que había ideado con Ryoga.

— Akane…

— Ukyo…

— Akane…

— Ukyo…

— Akane… ¿No tienes nada que explicarme?

— Ukyo… ¿No crees que la que tiene que explicarme algo eres tú? —pregunté, intentando cambiar de tema— ¿Cómo ha ido con tu padre y tu prometido?

— ¡Oh genial! —contestó ella muy emocionada—. Nos ha dado su consentimiento para la boda, nos dijo que nos podremos casar en cuanto yo acabe la carrera.

— Ukyo… en tres años te has sacado un curso de una carrera de tres años, —hice ver que calculaba con los dedos— calculo entonces que os casaréis dentro de… ¿seis años?

— No tonta —farfulló Ukyo— ¡Ahora ya tengo una motivación para estudiar! ¡En dos años me caso! Me ayudarás con todo, ¿verdad? Porque eso es lo que hacen las damas de honor.

— ¡Ukyo! ¿Quieres que sea tu dama de honor?

— Claro que sí Akane, ¿quién si no?

Entonces las dos nos pusimos a gritar de la alegría y nos abrazamos muy felices.

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ RANMA ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

Ryoga y yo estábamos sentados unos asientos detrás de las chicas, yo leía un libro que completaba una trilogía que me tenía enganchado y Ryoga escuchaba música, de pronto oímos a Akane y Ukyo gritar, eran gritos como de emoción.

— ¿Y ahora qué les pasa a esas dos? —pregunté a Ryoga intrigado.

— Creo que Ukyo le ha pedido que sea su dama de honor o algo así —contestó Ryoga.

Yo asentí lentamente como diciendo "Ya entiendo".

— ¿Cuento contigo para ser el mi damo de honor verdad?

— Claro tío, pero creo que no es damo de honor, es padrino —respondí volviendo a mi lectura.

Ryoga se iba a poner otra vez los cascos cuando de pronto hizo un gesto como si recordara algo y no se los llegó a poner. Mi miró y me preguntó:

— Ranma, ¿qué pasó en la biblioteca con Akane?

— ¿De qué me estás hablando?

— De nada… supongo. Si algún día Ukyo te pregunta tú sólo dile que yo hice lo que pude para sacarte toda la información, ¿de acuerdo?

— Vale…

Así dimos por finalizada aquella conversación. Cada uno seguimos a lo nuestro aunque a mí me costó concentrarme en la lectura pensando que el secreto que compartíamos Akane y yo, talvez no era tan secreto.

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ AKANE ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

— Y ahora dejemos de hablar de mí. Dime qué tal te va con Ranma.

— Ranma y yo sólo somos amigos y nada más —musité.

— ¡A mí no me engañas! —exclamó Ukyo— Ranma te atrae mucho, si no, no te sacaría de quicio de esa manera. Jamás te he visto comportarte así con ningún chico. Akane reconoce que te gusta.

— Vale, quizás me guste un poquito… —hasta yo me sorprendí de haberlo reconocido en voz alta—. Pero tú mejor que nadie sabe que no puede ser.

— ¡Chica! ¡Vive un poco y dale una alegría a ese cuerpo!

Ukyo rio pensando que yo también reiría, pero lo único que consiguió es que yo me entristeciera.

— Akane, ya hace tiempo que te curaste y aunque los médicos dijeron que podría volver a reproducirse el cáncer no puedes seguir viviendo así y negándote al amor.

— Ukyo entiéndelo —susurré— ¿Y si le doy una oportunidad y enfermo otra vez? Ranma ya ha pasado por mucho como para que además tenga que cuidar de una novia enferma. Sólo podemos ser amigos y no hay más que hablar.

— Pero Akane, no cierres las puertas al amor y menos después de lo que pasó entre vosotros en la biblioteca…

Estaba convencida que Ukyo no sabía nada, lo único que pretendía era sonsacarme la verdad. Me ruboricé e intenté explicar la mejor historia que se me había ocurrido, sólo esperaba que ella se la creyera.

— ¿Te refieres a cuando él me quitó el libro que hacía tiempo que yo buscaba y yo le pegué y nos expulsaron de la biblioteca tres meses por el jaleo que montamos para que me lo devolviera? —le pregunté— Esa bibliotecaria chivata, dijo que no se lo diría a nadie. ¡Qué vergüenza!

— Sí je je… a eso me refería. A la química que hay entre vosotros —balbuceó Ukyo.

No sé si me acabó de creer o no, como nosotras dos nunca nos hemos mentido, tampoco lo puso en duda y supuse que no le quedó más remedio que aceptar lo que le acaba de decir.

Horas más tarde Ukyo y Ryoga estaban en el sillón de nuestro piso muy abrazados y comentando el fin de semana. Hablando de sus planes de boda y de sus cosas, les di las buenas noches y fui a ducharme antes de ir a dormir.

Al salir de la ducha y me estiré en la cama con la toalla rodeándome el cuerpo. Me sentía cansada, no tanto físicamente como mentalmente, hacía demasiado que muchos pensamientos se agolpaban en mi mente.

Me arrepentía de no haber explicado la verdad a todo el mundo, guardaba demasiados secretes hacía tiempo; ya debería haberle explicado a alguien lo que me pasaba con Ranma y lo de mi relación y ruptura con Shinnosuke, también había mucho que explicar sobre ese tema, necesitaba desahogarse y soltarlo todo, pero costaba.

Aquel día en el tren lo había tenido muy bien para decírselo a Ukyo pero… no me había atrevido, sentía mucha vergüenza.

Y mis pensamientos viajaron a la biblioteca, a unas dos semanas atrás, dos días antes de que nos sinceráramos Shinnosuke y yo, y que "termináramos con nuestra relación".

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ RANMA ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

Llevaba un buen rato haciendo zapping tirado en el sofá de mi sala de estar. Las palabras que me había dicho Akane al despedirse de mí en la estación de tren se repetían en mi cabeza una y otra vez: " _¡Hasta otra, amigo!_ ".

Ella sonreía al decírmelo, el cabreo por lo del cerdo se le debía haber pasado. Por un lado, pensé que era bueno que me dijera eso porque esa era la manera de Akane de decirme que me había perdonado; por otro lado, pensé que amistad es lo único que habría entre nosotros y eso me estaba matando.

Y mi mente viajó a la biblioteca; a unas dos semanas atrás cuando, por casualidad, después de mucho tiempo sin ver a Akane, la vi entrar a la biblioteca y la seguí. Estuve mucho rato mirándola mientras ella estudiaba un libro sobre enfermedades coronarias.

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ AKANE ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

Llevaba unas horas estudiando en la biblioteca, eran casi las once de la noche y no había nadie más en la biblioteca que la vieja bibliotecaria y yo.

No lograba leer más de dos páginas seguidas sin pensar en Ranma, había algo en el ambiente del lugar que no me dejaba concentrar y que hacía que pensara en él una y otra vez.

¿Dónde se habría metido? ¿Cómo podía echar de menos a alguien de esa manera? ¿Recordaría el beso que nos dimos? ¿Tendría él también novia? Aunque mi relación con Shinnosuke fuera falsa… eso no significaba que Ranma no pudiera encontrar a alguien real. Y si había encontrado a alguien, yo debería estar feliz por él ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, él merecía ser feliz. Lástima que no pudiera ser conmigo, yo hubiera sido una pésima novia, seguramente hasta con fecha de caducidad.

Cerré el grueso libro que estaba estudiando y decidí pasearse por la zona de literatura de la biblioteca en busca de un libro para leer antes de dormir. Después de leer cientos de títulos por fin encontré un libro que me hacía el peso: "El nombre del viento". Me habían hablado muy bien de él y le apetecía mucho leerlo. ¿Quién me lo había recomendado? Ah sí, había sido Ranma, teníamos el mismo gusto por los libros de ficción y era de los pocos libros que él había leído y yo no.

Estiré mi brazo para cogerlo, mis dedos ya tocaban el lomo del libro cuando una mano se posó encima de ellos y lo cogió antes que yo. Al sentir el roce de esa mano en mis dedos por mi cuerpo me recorrió como un calambre eléctrico. Sólo había una persona capaz de conseguir aquello y no era precisamente "mi novio".

— ¡Por fin lo encuentro! Quiero releerme este libro, espero que no te importe, pero yo lo he cogido antes.

Esa voz. Su voz.

No podía ser nadie más. Me giré lentamente y nuestros ojos se encontraron después de meses sin saber nada de él, por fin lo tenía allí enfrente.

— Devuélveme el libro Saotome —dije fríamente, estaba enfadada con él por haber desaparecido de esa manera.

— Tendo, Tendo… existen palabras que deberías aprender, te iría mucho mejor si aprendieras a decir "Por favor" y "Gracias". A ver repite conmigo: Por favooooor y graaacias.

Ranma me habló como si tuviera delante de él a una niña pequeña. ¡Era insufrible!

— Eres odioso Ranma. Hace mucho que quiero leer ese libro y tú ya lo has leído. Podrías ser amable conmigo por una vez en tu vida ¿no?

Supe que había elevado demasiado la voz.

— Shhhhh, bajad el volumen que estamos en la biblioteca —nos reprendió la vieja Noriko, la bibliotecaria que sólo sabía decir aquello una y otra vez—. Aunque estéis solos en la biblioteca no podéis montar ese escándalo.

— Vaya, vaya, Akane, estamos solos. ¿Dónde se mete tu novio?

Ranma murmuró esto muy bajito, cerquita de mi oído, casi rozando su mejilla con la mía, o lo hizo porque no quería que la bibliotecaria nos llamara de nuevo la atención o lo hizo porque sabía que aquello me pondría nerviosa.

— Está visitando a su abuelo, volverá dentro de dos días —susurré alejándome de él, pero me tenía acorralada—. No sé ni por qué te lo explico, eso no es asunto tuyo. Así que dame el libro y olvidemos que nos hemos visto, que me va mejor sin ti en mi vida.

" _Y a ti sin mí en la tuya, no te conviene una chica como yo Ranma, tú ya has sufrido demasiado_ " añadí mentalmente.

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ RANMA ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

A mí esas palabras me hirieron, entonces mi rabia y mis celos hicieron de las suyas y me hicieron decir algo a Akane que jamás pensé que fuera capaz de decir:

— Eres cruel Akane Tendo. Pero yo no me voy a rebajar a tu nivel, te voy a devolver el libro… —acerqué el libro a Akane y cuando esta estaba a punto de cogerlo lo aparté y continué hablando— …cuando tú dejes a tu novio. Entonces yo también desapareceré de tu vida, ya lo hice anteriormente y no te creas que me costará volver a hacerlo.

Algo hicieron aquellas palabras en Akane porque reaccionó de una manera que yo no esperaba; se embistió contra mí y empezó a darme muchos puñetazos en el pecho repitiendo una y otra vez: "¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué? …"

Tuve que sincerarme con ella, también conmigo mismo. Por fin dije en voz alta algo que hacía mucho que sentía:

— Porque estoy muy celoso, ¿vale? No aguanto verte con él y si no soy yo el que esté a tu lado tampoco quiero que sea él ni ningún otro —confesé.

Segundos después dejé caer el libro, mientras Akane me seguía aporreando la cogí por las muñecas para que parara y la besé.

No pude controlarme, necesitaba hacerlo, sentí que esa sería la última ocasión de besarla y no quise perder la oportunidad. Akane tardó milésimas de segundo en corresponder el beso, sólo ella me hacía sentir vivo de esa manera, necesitaba más.

Aunque ella me estaba devolviendo el beso quería estar seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, no quería obligarla a hacer nada que ella no quisiera. Me separé unos milímetros para mirarla, en mis ojos de había duda y en los de ella, ¿pasión?

Akane se abalanzó sobre mí para continuar besándome, me empotró contra una estantería y cayeron unos cuantos libros. Yo la elevé y ella me rodeó con sus piernas por la cintura.

Los besos cada vez iban cogiendo más intensidad y nuestras respiraciones eran cada vez más agitadas. Nuestras lenguas bailaban al mismo ritmo, como si ellas supieran una canción que nosotros desconocíamos.

Una de mis manos recorría la espalda de Akane, por debajo de su camisa sintiendo su suave y cálida piel; y la otra se aferraba a su muslo subiendo y bajando hasta su trasero, rozando allá por donde la falda que se había subido me dejaba tocar.

Las manos de Akane se habían introducido debajo de mi jersey y me acariciaban por los pectorales y la espalda, nunca me había sentido tan excitado. Me molestaba toda la ropa. Sabía que ella estaba igual porque hubo algunos momentos en que creo que ella no se controlaba ante el fervor del momento y acabó clavando sus uñas en mí, dejándome unos arañazos en la espalda que me hicieron recordar al día siguiente que aquello había sido real.

— MMmmm Akane —gruñí su nombre, quería más pero no allí.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo seguía besándome.

— Akane, deberíamos hacer menos ruido o nos van a pillar, vayamos a otro sitio…

Una tos de esas que la gente hace a propósito para decir "estoy aquí" sonó al final del pasillo. Rompimos nuestro abrazo rápidamente. Akane empezó a ponerse bien la falda y la camisa.

Yo miré a nuestro alrededor viendo el caos que habíamos formado. Todas las estanterías estaban casi vacías y cientos de libros habían caído al suelo con los golpes que les habíamos ido dando a los muebles cuando habíamos dado rienda suelta a nuestros instintos.

— Ya podéis ir recogiendo todo esto —nos dijo la vieja Noriko— y luego os pasáis por recepción que tengo algo para vosotros.

— Sí señora Noriko —afirmamos los dos a la vez muertos de vergüenza.

Salimos de la biblioteca con una expulsión de tres meses por conducta obscena. Akane le pidió una y otra vez a la bibliotecaria que no se lo dijera a nadie que lo lamentaba de todo corazón y que no volvería a pasar. La bibliotecaria que, por lo que supe tiempo después, la conocía de hacía tiempo y había pasado muchos ratos conversando con ella supo que la muchacha lo decía sinceramente, no le quitó la expulsión, pero dijo que sus labios estaban sellados y no se lo explicaría a nadie.

— ¿Decías en serio que no volverá a pasar? Porque sería una pena la verdad.

Dije una vez los dos estuvimos fuera del edificio.

— ¿Eso es lo único que te importa de toda esta situación? Eres un pervertido de mierda en serio… —me dio la espalda y se dirigió a su coche.

— Espera Akane.

Corrí a alcanzarla y la cogí por una muñeca para detenerla.

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ AKANE ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

— ¡No me toques! —grité— Dentro de un mes son los exámenes finales y yo no podré venir a la biblioteca ni consultar los libros. No tengo dinero para comprarlos y por tu culpa puedo perder la beca que me han dado para estudiar, a mi familia no le sobra el dinero ¿sabes? ¿Ves como mi vida es mejor sin ti en ella?

— ¡Pues lo siento vale! —gritó también él— Pero tan pobres no serán cuando tú tienes un bmw y pueden pagarte el alquiler de un piso en esta ciudad.

— El bmw es un regalo de Ukyo, que casualmente también es la que paga el piso y todos los gastos porque yo no puedo… —expliqué entre sollozos.

— Yo, lo siento mucho, no lo sabía…

— Claro que no lo sabías idiota, no es algo de lo que deba ir presumiendo por ahí.

— Akane…

Ranma posó sus manos en mis hombros, miré sus manos pero no le pedí que las retirara. No tenía fuerzas ya.

— Yo me sé de memoria todos los libros de medicina de la biblioteca, si necesitas que te transcriba alguno o que te ayude en alguna asignatura sólo tienes que decírmelo.

— No necesito tu ayuda, si tú no hubieras aparecido en la biblioteca esto jamás habría pasado. Me siento muy avergonzada y me arrepiento de todo lo que ha pasado ahí dentro.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado ahí Akane? Yo sólo recuerdo haberte quitado un libro y que tú me gritaras, no tienes de qué avergonzarte. La bibliotecaria seguro que te perdona en cuanto yo le explique que la culpa fue toda mía.

Ranma dijo todo eso mirando al suelo y apartando las manos de mí. En cuanto él acabó de decir esas palabras yo me subí a mi coche y desaparecí dejándolo en la acera sin saber si yo lo había perdonado o no.

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ RANMA ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

Hacía rato que había apagado la tele y a mi alrededor había únicamente silencio y una tenue luz que entraba por las persianas que provenía de las farolas de la calle.

Recordé el día en que Ryoga me había dicho que Akane y su novio lo habían dejado, en el fondo me sentí decepcionado porque eso significaba que yo también debía desaparecer de su vida. Cuando mi amigo me dijo que habíamos quedado los cuatro para ir a ver el monólogo pensé que quizás Akane sí me había perdonado y que aquello que le había dicho no lo sentía de verdad. Qué gilipollas me sentí cuando supe que ella ni siquiera sabía que yo iba a aparecer.

Lo que tenía muy claro era que no volvería a desaparecer más, sería su amigo aunque esto me fuera matando lentamente porque más rápida sería mi muerte si no la volviera a ver. Con estos pensamientos, a oscuras, fui como pude hasta mi cama y me dejé caer encima de está pensando " _Al menos este fin de semana casi no he pensado en mis padres_ ".

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ AKANE ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

Ya me había secado el pelo y me había puesto el pijama, estaba muy cansada pero tenía la mente demasiado activada como para dormir. Decidí leer un rato a ver si así la desconectaba. Cogí el libro que tenía en mi mesilla de noche, del que me faltaban pocas páginas para acabar. Miré la cubierta: "El nombre del viento" ponía en la portada. Aún no sabía qué le había dicho Ranma a la bibliotecaria pero al día siguiente de la expulsión, estando yo en clase, la vieja Noriko apareció en el aula con el libro entre las manos y me lo dio diciéndome:

— Señorita Tendo, ayer salió tan rápido de la biblioteca que se dejó este libro.

— Señora Noriko, creo que se equivoca, ayer…

Le iba a recordarle a la vieja que estaba expulsada.

— No me equivoco, la expulsión es para que no entre a la zona de estudio de la biblioteca y no para que no coja libros prestados —me informó la bibliotecaria.

— Ayer no dijo eso, recuerdo que dijo...

Yo recordaba perfectamente lo que representaba la expulsión: prohibido poner un pie en el edificio de la biblioteca en tres meses.

— Ayer dije lo que yo diga —gruñó la vieja cortándome— y ahora tome este libro y espero verla pronto por mi lugar de trabajo. Adiós.

Y se fue dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Acabé el libro, lo único que me apetecía en aquel momento era hablar con Ranma sobre el relato que acababa de leer. Si hubiera tenido su número de teléfono le hubiera enviado un WhatsApp, pero no lo tenía. ¿Qué clase de amigos éramos si ni siquiera habíamos intercambiado teléfonos?

Reí ante ese pensamiento. Íbamos a tenernos que currar un poco más aquella amistad si queríamos que funcionara, aunque aquella temporada en que nos llevamos bien tampoco supuso demasiado esfuerzo.

Antes de quedarme profundamente dormida el último pensamiento que tuve y que creí vagamente recordar al día siguiente haber tenido fue: " _Si yo no tuviera esta vida y él tuviera otro pasado, nada impediría que un amor enorme existiera entre nosotros. Si él no fuera él y yo no fuera yo, seríamos nosotros…_ "

 _Continuará…_

* * *

Amy Saotome Tendo: ¿Puede ser que te dejara sin palabras en el otro capítulo? Este aclara muchas cosas, creo.

RubD: Ya salieron los celos de Ranma… ;) Todo llega! Jajaja

Al anónimo que me ha escrito la canción (verso por capítulo) decirle que me hizo mucha gracia y que espero que no se piense que el fanfic va a durar tantos capítulos como versos tiene la canción ;-p

Jess y Akane04: Ya sabéis qué pasó en la biblioteca, supongo que ya era lo que imaginabais no?

Nos vemos prontito y os agradezco mucho vuestros comentarios de verdad. Animan a escribir!


	7. Tu corazón fue lo que me acabó de enamor

Ranma pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

"La fuerza del destino" pertenece a Mecano.

 **\- - Reedición 2017**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **TU CORAZÓN FUE LO QUE ME ACABÓ DE ENAMORAR**

* * *

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ RANMA ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

A menudo me acordaba del consejo que me dio Mousse la noche en que nos conocimos Akane y yo: "Conozco a Akane des de la guardería, sabe que me llamo Mousse. No sé qué habrá visto en ti y todavía no entiendo cómo no te ha mandado a la mierda porque a mí me has parecido patético. Aun así te aconsejo que te conformes sólo con ser su amigo, la conozco lo suficiente como para saber ella será lo único que te podrá ofrecer".

Tenía razón, Akane realmente era una gran amiga, simpática, graciosa, amable… No salió con nadie más, yo tampoco quedaba con ninguna otra, tenía suficiente con su amistad aunque muchas veces soñaba con poder ser algo más… soñar… imaginar… pensar… recordar…

Recordar es lo que llevo haciendo hace un rato, recordar en cómo acabé volando lejos de todo, lejos de ella. ¿Cómo pasó? Todavía no lo entiendo del todo y ni siquiera sé si hice lo correcto porque parecía que todo iba muy bien.

Después del fin de semana en la casa de los padres de Akane nuestra amistad fue fluyendo. Fue pasando el tiempo y fuimos quedando los cuatro mientras iban pasando los meses: playa, dos cines, salidas nocturnas, cafés, cenas y un par de conciertos y empezamos a salir de nuevo sin que aquellas semanas donde sólo recuerdo haberme emborrachado y poco más pasaron a ser un agujero negro en mi memoria.

Y entonces todo se fue a la mierda, fue tan inesperado que aún me estoy recuperando de mis heridas mucho después. Pero hoy, al recibir la invitación supongo que todo vuelve…

Era un viernes por la tarde, estábamos en una terracita tomando unas cervezas bien frías, el calor era bastante insoportable, se acercaba el verano y se estaba notando. Todos habíamos acabado los exámenes finales y estábamos de muy buen humor.

— ¿Crespúsculo? ¿En serio? — pregunté burlándome de Ryokyo (que era como llamaba a la parejita que no se despegaban nunca).

— Sí, una maratón de Crepúsculo —dijo Ukyo muy seria—. Y tú y Akane también venís. Es mañana a partir de las siete.

Estaba buscando una excusa perfecta para no ir, pero ver a Akane siempre era un punto a favor para no faltar a las quedadas con mis amigos.

— ¡No me apetece nada! —exclamó Akane.

Si ella no iba yo también tenía que negarme.

— Ranma, qué te parece si mientras ellos van a la maratón frikizombie nosotros nos vamos de fiesta. Quiero las dos "bes". ¿Recuerdas las dos "bes" Ukyo?

— Primero, no son zombies, son vampiros —contestó Ukyo ofendida— y segundo, ¡sí recuerdo las dos "bes"!

— ¡BAILAR Y BEBEEEEER!

Gritaron las dos levantándose de golpe de sus sillas y elevando sus brazos, después mientras Ryoga y yo las mirábamos con los ojos de par en par ellas explotaron en mil carcajadas.

Mientras Akane reía me permití el lujo de mirarla y pensar que no sé si era esa cara tan rara que ponía cuando algo le hacía reír, un ojo aquí y un diente allá, que no sé si sus cosas de niña que tanto nos divertían a los demás o el cuerpecillo de gitana ese que tenía que la hacía ver como una mujer a medio terminar. "No sé qué tienes que tanto me gusta" pensé "lo que sí sé es que tu corazón fue lo que me acabó de enamorar". Sonreí ante mi pensamiento, yo, el gran Ranma Saotome enamorado de Akane.

— OOOhhhh amiga tienes razón, somos jóvenes y hacemos vida de viejos. Tenemos que salir, pero me apetece tanto ver a Edward Cullen —dijo Ukyo mientras salían corazones de su mirada.

— Querrás decir que te apetece ver "Cre-pús-cu-lo" —contestó Ryoga celoso.

Ukyo le dio un pico en los labios y se le quitó aquella cara, ella no tuvo que darle explicaciones, se entendían con sólo mirarse.

— Hagamos una cosa —dijo Akane mirando a Ukyo—. Tú y Ryoga vais al cine y cuando acabéis os venís a bailar y a beber allá donde estemos Ranma y yo.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo, y como tantas otras veces habíamos hecho nos metimos en el coche mi amigo, tu amiga, tú y yo. Y mientras me llevabas a casa me di cuenta que era la primera vez íbamos a quedar a solas (a solas de verdad y a propósito) Akane y yo desde que nos conocíamos…

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ AKANE ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

Con la invitación entre mis manos pienso que tal vez volvamos a encontrarnos. ¿Qué pasó aquel fin de semana? Noto que me pongo roja al recordarlo, no sé si por pudor o de rabia, pero las mejillas me arden.

Por más que intento comprender qué pasó, qué dije o hice mal y por qué todo se torció de aquella manera no soy capaz de entenderlo…

— Chicos, voy a comprar algo de cena. ¿De verdad que no queréis nada? —pregunté desde la puerta ya a punto de salir.

— Seguro Akane —contestó Ukyo des del salón— ya cenaremos palomitas y porquerías en el cine.

Cerré la puerta y salí a la calle, la tienda estaba algo lejos, pero necesitaba que me diera el aire y no cogí el coche. Llevaba todo el día encerrada en casa dándole vueltas a como sin querer había quedado por la noche con Ranma.

Las últimas semanas no había hecho otra cosa que estudiar y hacer trabajos, le dije de quedar sólo porque quería salir a beber y a bailar sin plantearme si quiera que cuando estábamos solos éramos fuego.

Estuve toda la noche dándole vueltas y dormí muy poco, conseguí dormir cuando me dije a mí misma que por la mañana lo llamaría para anularlo todo, ya inventaría una excusa.

Me faltaban unos metros para llegar a la tienda de comida preparada cuando cogí el móvil dispuesta a llamarlo para decirle que no me encontraba bien, el corazón me latía a mil por hora, des de que tenía su número sólo nos habíamos enviado algún mensaje por el tema de los estudios, sobre todo porque él era muy amable y siempre me ayudaba cuando yo tenía dudas con alguna materia.

Los mensajes eran más fáciles que las llamadas, con su voz siempre podía desmontarme, un WhatsApp era la solución… entré en la tienda y tecleé: "Ranma lo siento mucho pero esta noche no voy a poder salir contigo, no me encuentro bien. Otra vez será." Estaba indecisa entre poner un emoticón que enviaba un beso y guiñaba el ojo o uno con una mascarilla, cuando alguien me tocó el hombro mientras decía mi nombre.

Era Ranko.

Me explicó que había quedado con Ranma para cenar. Ranko había quedado luego con Kodachi para ir a tomar algo y me invitó a salir con ellas.

— Si vienes tú seguro que Ranma se apunta —dijo Ranko sonriente—. Me ha dicho muy convencido que no saldría con nosotras, que ya tenía otro plan que no cambiaría por nada del mundo. Pero… ¿quién sabe?

No le dije que Ranma había quedado conmigo y que por eso no había querido quedar con ellas, seguro que se enfadaría si yo le decía que sí. Pero era la manera de quedar con él sin que estuviéramos a solas y acepté la invitación de Ranko.

— Entre las tres ya convenceremos a Ranma para que se venga con nosotras ya verás —añadí.

Cuando salíamos de la tienda empezó a llover, era la típica lluvia de primavera que aparece de manera inesperada. Ranko insistió en ir a una cafetería cercana a hacer un café para hacer tiempo mientras amainaba la lluvia.

Estuvimos charlando mucho rato y Ranko me pareció realmente simpática. Mi cuerpo me agradeció la cafeína porque se me había hecho tarde y no podría echarme la siesta que necesitaba después de mi noche en vela. Como la lluvia no cesaba Ranko decidió llevarme a casa en coche. Por el camino le expliqué que Ukyo y Ryoga seguramente también vendrían de fiesta cuando acabaran del cine, que iban a ver una maratón de Crepúsculo que ya habría empezado.

— ¿Akane, me estás diciendo que vas a cenar sola? —me preguntó Ranko.

Yo asentí.

— De eso nada, te vienes conmigo y con Ranma.

Ranko es de esas personas que no aceptan un no por respuesta. A mí me encantó la idea porque nunca había visto el piso de Ranma y me moría de ganas por saber cómo era. Ranko me llevó a casa para que me arreglara mientras ella iba a la suya a arreglarse.

Vino a recogerme antes de hora, era muy puntual, y llegamos pronto a casa de Ranma. Ellos habían quedado a las nueve para cenar, se suponía que él y yo habíamos quedado a las 12. Eran poco más de las ocho y media. Ranma no contestaba al telefonillo cuando Ranko y yo le picamos para subir.

— Debe haber salido —me dijo Ranko—. Suerte que yo tengo llaves. Ranma me dijo que solo podía usarlas en caso de emergencia porque él es muy suyo con sus cosas. Pero… ¿no es una emergencia que dos chicas en minifalda se estén mojando los zapatos de tacón?

Cuando subimos nos quitamos los zapatos en la entrada y Ranko entró como si estuviera en su casa.

— Creo que está en la ducha —me dijo.

La sala de estar de Ranma era muy grande y tenía un gran ventanal que se estaba llenando de gotas de lluvia. La decoración era gris y blanca, había muchos libros y una gran televisión.

Ranko se dirigió a la cocina, que comunicaba con el salón con una barra americana y dejó en la nevera nuestra cena y el vino. Yo me senté en una butaca gris perla que había en el salón. Del fondo de un pasillo se escuchaba la ducha y a Ranma cantar a pleno pulmón.

— Ya no recordaba que Ranma siempre canta en la ducha. ¡Qué horror! —exclamó Ranko tirándose en el sofá de al lado mío.

— Tampoco lo hace tan mal —contesté yo.

Ambas reímos, cantaba fatal.

Entonces sucedió una escena un tanto estrambótica que, si no hubiera sido por todo lo que pasó después, hubiéramos recordado a Ranma siempre que nos apeteciera reírnos de él…

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ RANMA ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

Un nudo en el estómago, felicidad, nervios, indecisión… demasiados sentimientos se agolpaban en mí. El día anterior Akane me propone salir a solas y por la mañana había quedado muy temprano con el decano de la universidad que me hizo una propuesta que aún no sabía cómo no había aceptado al momento, le dije que me la tenía que pensar. Dudas, dudas y más dudas.

Al salir de la facultad llamé a Ranko y le expliqué que me habían propuesto. Me dijo que debía aceptar sí o sí, que era mi sueño y que era por todo lo que yo había luchado. No entendía qué tenía que pensarme tanto. Quedamos para cenar por la noche, ella me invitaba y ya de paso me devolvería mis DVDs de Juego de Tronos.

Después de comer intenté dormir un rato pero no podía quitarme de la cabeza lo que me había sucedido las últimas horas y lo que podría suceder horas después. Había quedado con Akane y eso era lo más importante. Decidí salir a hacer ejercicio para despejar mi mente, cuando empezó a llover estaba lejos de casa y al llegar me tomé una gran ducha cantando (como siempre hago) pensando en Akane.

Con el pelo mojado y suelto, descalzo y únicamente con una toalla cubriendo mis partes íntimas salí, aun cantando "Because I'm happy", dirección a la cocina. Necesitaba un café si de verdad quería aguantar toda la noche en pie.

Cantando a voz en grito y bailando como un tonto abrí un armario y cogí una taza. Mientras preparaba el café la toalla me resbaló pero no me importó, seguí bailando y cantando. Me giré para ir a mi habitación y elegir qué ropa ponerme cuando me di cuenta de que dos personitas me habían estado mirando des del salón.

Akane tenía los ojos como platos y una mano en la boca, Ranko se retorcía de la risa en el sillón intentando no hacer ruido. Cogí la toalla y me la volví a envolver muerto de vergüenza.

— Llave de emergencia —dijo Ranko entre risas enseñando la llave que le había dejado años atrás.

— ¡Voy a vestirme y ya me explicaréis qué coño hacéis aquí! —exclamé enfadado o avergonzado, realmente no sabía cómo sentirme.

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ AKANE ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

Cuando apareció Ranma otra vez ya iba vestido. Llevaba unos tejanos y una camiseta blanca, su trenza volvió a su pelo y fue el primero en reírse de la situación. Nos explicó mientras cenábamos que con Ryoga habían vivido situaciones mucho más ridículas.

Ranko le explicó que nos habíamos encontrado por casualidad en la tienda comprando comida y que me había invitado a cenar.

— Espero que no te importe —le dijo a Ranma.

— Claro que no —contestó él—. Siempre y cuando quede entre nosotros mi numerito de música.

Nos reímos los tres y Ranma y Ranko explicaron muchas anécdotas graciosas de sus años de adolescentes. Mientras cenábamos yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había visto, Ranma era el primer hombre al que había visto desnudo pero sabía que no todos tenían ese cuerpo. Ranma era como un dios griego, en la biblioteca ya había tocado sus músculos y su piel, pero verlos era muy diferente. Aparté esos pensamientos de mi mente e intenté cenar con la mayor tranquilidad.

La cena fue muy amena y me sentí muy a gusto con los dos, tenían una complicidad muy bonita; como si en un pasado hubieran sido una sola persona.

Cuando ya íbamos por el postre mi móvil sonó. Ranma me dijo que si quería podía ir a su habitación a hablar y eso hice. Era una habitación muy amplia en la que había únicamente: una cama de matrimonio enorme muy bien hecha, un armario, dos mesitas de noche vacías y un cuadro abstracto en la pared de atrás de la cama que combinaba perfectamente con las sábanas. Todo muy impersonal.

Descolgué el teléfono antes de que Shinnosuke se pensara que no quería hablar con él y mientras conversábamos fui abriendo los cajones y armarios de Ranma intentando no hacer ruido. Dentro estaba todo muy desordenado, me recordó a mis propios armarios y me hizo sonreír. Cuando colgué el teléfono necesitaba ir al baño, pero pedí permiso a Ranma antes de usarlo.

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ RANMA ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

— Akane dice que después sale de fiesta con nosotras y que, seguro que te convencemos para que vengas. Yo le he dicho que tienes un plan que no cambiarías por nada del mundo pero ella dice que seguro que te vendrás.

No podía creer lo que me decía Ranko, ¿es que Akane no le había dicho que había quedado conmigo? Tenía que hacer algo. Quiero mucho a mi hermana pero aquella noche quería que desapareciera. Era mi noche y la de Akane.

— Por cierto Ranma, ahora que Akane no está, quiero preguntarte si ya has decidido algo —me interrogó Ranko.

No dijo nada más pero yo sabía a qué decisión se refería. Negué con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué Ranma? Es lo que siempre habías querido. Si lo haces porque me echarás de menos no te preocupes yo iré a visitarte. EEUU no está tan lejos.

— ¿Ranma puedo usar el baño?

La voz de Akane sonó al fondo del pasillo.

— Sí —contesté yo.

Los ojos y la boca de Ranko se abrieron como si en su mente algo se hubiera conectado.

— ¿Es por Akane? —susurró.

— A ti no puedo mentirte, así que mejor no te contesto porque vas a intentar convencerme que lo de Estados Unidos es lo que más me conviene.

— No voy a hacer eso Ranma. Sé lo que sientes por Akane des de que la viste en Nerima cuando me acompañaste a que yo te presentara a Kodachi cuando teníamos 16 años. — Sonreí, sabía dónde quería ir a parar.

Ella ni siquiera recordaba que Akane era aquella chica hasta que yo se lo conté meses atrás. Ranko siguió hablando:

— Sentados los dos en aquel bar, esperando a que llegara Kodachi; ella pasó y se le cayó una bolsa al lado de tu silla, tú se la diste y ella te dijo gracias y se fue con sus amigas. ¿Recuerdas qué me dijiste entonces?

— Me he enamorado… —murmuré yo.

— ¡Exacto! Nunca te había interesado ninguna chica y me sorprendió mucho que dijeras aquello. Años después la conociste y hoy está aquí en tu casa. Díselo hermanito, tienes que dar una respuesta el lunes y creo que ya va siendo hora de que las cosas cambien.

Ranko se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Cuando Akane salió del baño se despidió de ella diciendo que Kodachi le había dicho que llovía mucho y que prefería quedarse en casa. Ella le iba a hacer compañía porque no quería que estuviera sola.

Finalmente Akane y yo nos quedamos solos sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

 _Continuará…_


	8. A solas una noche lluviosa

"La fuerza del destino" pertenece a Mecano. Ranma pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

 **\- - Reedición 2017**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **A SOLAS UNA NOCHE LLUVIOSA**

* * *

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ RANMA ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

Estuvimos un largo rato sin hablar, evitando nuestras miradas. Estábamos a solas en mi casa, cualquier cosa podía pasar. Nuestros móviles vibraron.

— Es Ukyo —dijo Akane leyendo el mensaje—. Dice que al final han tenido que volver a casa, que se ha ido la luz en el cine por culpa de la tormenta. Me pregunta qué nos apetece hacer.

— Ryoga, —dije señalando mi móvil— dice que te diga que no se nos ocurra decirle a Ukyo que vamos a salir, que quiere quedarse a solas con ella. Es su aniversario y tiene una sorpresa preparada para ella. También dice que no vuelvas pronto a casa.

— Genial… la fiesta se va a la mierda y encima no puedo volver a casa.

Manifestó Akane enfurruñada acercándose al gran ventanal observando la lluvia caer.

— Aún podemos salir tú y yo, si quieres —propuse.

— ¡Qué remedio! —murmuró ella.

Akane había sonado algo antipática. Parecía que no quería estar a solas conmigo.

— Joder Akane, podrías intentar disimular la poca ilusión que te hace que salgamos ¿no?

Justo después de decir aquello pensé que, como siempre, íbamos a acabar discutiendo.

— Lo siento Ranma —se disculpó Akane— no, no es eso. Lo que pasa es que es muy pronto, deben estar todas las discotecas cerradas y encima mis zapatos siguen mojados y ni siquiera puedo ir a casa a coger otros.

Tras la disculpa, Akane cogió su móvil para contestar a Ukyo, estaba tecleando un mensaje cuando silenciosamente yo me situó detrás de ella y me dio tiempo a leer: "Me apetece estar a solas con Ranma, espero que no te importe. Mañana te cuento."

— ¿Eso es cierto? —preguntó intentando que en mi voz no se reflajara la emoción que sentía.

— No, —negó Akane— pero es la única manera de que no me haga más preguntas. ¿Tú recordabas que hoy era mi aniversario? Psst… pues claro, qué pregunta más tonta.

— Todavía me parece increíble que lleven tres años juntos.

— A mí lo que me parece increíble es que ya hayan pasado tres años desde que me soltaras aquella frase. ¿Cómo era? Algo de: "baby, dame un beso", ¿no? preguntó Akane divertida.

Aquella frase me perseguiría el resto de mi vida… aún me sentía ridículo por habérsela dicho.

— Te dije: "nena, dame un beso"—le recordé—. Tú contestaste que no. ¡Cómo te cabreaste! Y Ryoga y Ukyo a su puta bola enrollándose en la parte de atrás del coche.

Los dos rieron y se sentaron en el sofá.

— Bueno, al final conseguí que me besaras.

— ¿No habíamos quedado que no volveríamos a hablar de lo de la biblioteca? Aún me da vergüenza entrar allí —dijo Akane ruborizándose.

— Yo me refería a aquel día en mi coche, pero lo de la biblioteca no estuvo nada mal.

— No estuvo nada mal, no…

Me sorprendí por las palabras de Akane. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué debía decir después de reconocer aquello. Yo acabé rompiendo el silencio.

— ¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que envidiaba a Ryoga y a Ukyo?

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ AKANE ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

Yo asentí con la cabeza, como no recordarlo… si acabé estampándole una plancha en la cara. Finalmente entendí la envidia de Ranma.

— Yo también los envidio, ahora entiendo lo que querías decir aquel día.

Fui muy sincera con Ranma, había algo que me empujaba a sincerarme más, por eso, sin querer evitarlo, seguí hablando:

— Tú y yo, empezamos mal y… Ranma, a veces me pregunto si… si…

— ¿Si qué, Akane?

— Si deberíamos dejarnos llevar. Contigo tengo la sensación que ser amigos no es suficiente, pero tampoco puedo ofrecerte nada más.

Los dos estábamos sentados en el sofá, Ranma con un brazo puesto en el apoyabrazos y el otro extendido en la parte de atrás del sofá. Yo estaba sentada con la espalda muy recta y mis manos sujetando la minifalda que al sentarme vi que me cubría menos piel de la que yo quisiera enseñar en ese momento.

— ¿Por qué? —quiso saber él.

Gran pregunta…

Ranma se acomodó en el sofá para mirarme. Yo también giré la cabeza y me topé con los ojos con los que tanto había soñado durante muchas noches.

" _Te mereces a alguien mejor, a alguien que no te haga sufrir, que te pueda ofrecer un futuro a su lado…"_ , quise decir.

No pude.

Sus labios ya habían empezado con su efecto imán que atraía a los míos sin poder evitarlo. Instantes después, cuando nuestros labios ya se estaban rozando, sonó mi móvil, haciéndonos separar del sobresalto.

— Disculpa Ranma, es mi móvil debo cogerlo.

Sentí una mezcla entre alivio y decepción. En la pantalla salía el nombre de Ryoga. Me extrañó, Ryoga no solía llamarme a no ser que Ukyo hubiera perdido su móvil y no era el caso porque me había enviado un WhatsApp momentos antes.

— ¿Qué pasa Ryoga?

Mi voz sonó preocupada. La cara de Ranma también mostraba preocupación, seguramente pensó lo mismo que yo, que algo malo había pasado porque era raro que me llamara a mí y no a él, sabiendo que estábamos juntos. Ranma cogió mi móvil y puso el manos libres.

— ¿Ha pasado algo Ryoga? —preguntó Ranma.

— No pasa nada —susurró Ryoga al otro lado de la línea—. Llamaba a Akane para pedirle un favor.

— Ryoga, ¿dónde estás y por qué hablas tan bajito? —quiso saber Ranma.

— Ryoga, ¿qué necesitas? —quiso saber yo, preguntando casi al mismo tiempo que Ranma.

— Estoy en el baño del piso de Ukyo y no quiero que se entere de lo que voy a pedirle a Akane —volvió a susurrar Ryoga—. Akane…

— Dime Ryoga.

— ¿Podrías buscarte hoy la vida y no aparecer por tu casa hasta mañana?

— Ningún problema Ryoga, —contestó Ranma por mí— esta noche se queda a dormir en mi casa. Que vaya bien la noche capullo.

— Igualmente cabronazo y pórtate bien con Akane, a ver si vamos a tener que cambiarle el mote Ukyo y yo.

— Adiós —grité colgando a Ryoga antes que este le dijera a Ranma como la llamaban. Ryoga a veces podía resultar ser un bocazas.

— ¿A qué mote se refiere?

— ¡A ninguno! —exclamé rápidamente.

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ RANMA ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

Iba a insistir con la pregunta, me gustaba chinchar a Akane, cuando las luces se fueron.

La tormenta cada vez iba a peor. Usando el móvil como linterna busqué algunas velas que tenía por casa y las encendí. Akane me pidió ropa para estar más cómoda, puesto que ya era seguro que no saldríamos y que a ella no le quedaba otra que dormir en mi casa.

Le dejé la camiseta de mi pijama, que nunca usaba ya que dormía sólo con los pantalones, a Akane le iba mucho más larga que su falda. La camiseta era roja y de manga corta y le dejaba un hombro al descubierto. Cuando la vi aparecer por el pasillo pensé que era la chica más bonita que había visto en mi vida.

Luego fui a ponerse mi pijama, aquella vez sí me puso una camiseta, para no ir medio desnudo, era una de esas camisetas de interior negras de tirantes, y el pantalón corto del pijama. Al llegar a la sala de estar vi a Akane con una vela en la mano repasando los títulos de mis libros.

— Veo que tienes la saga de Crepúsculo, creo que se lo diré a Ukyo para que también se burle de ti —dijo sin girarse.

Por suerte, porque yo me puse colorado.

— Ya, es que soy más de libros que de películas…

— Tranquilo Ranma, no se lo diré a Ryokyo.

A Akane le resultaba muy gracioso como los llamaba yo y ella últimamente también había comenzado a llamarlos así.

— Yo también los he leído. Veo que tienes la saga de "Canción de hielo y fuego" ¿La has leído?

— Sí, pero he de reconocer que la serie también me ha enganchado.

— Yo también la he leído, la serie es casi tan buena como los libros —dijo Akane sonriente—. Lástima que no tengas electricidad porque Ranko me ha dicho que te ha devuelto la última temporada y yo todavía no he tenido tiempo de ver los dos últimos episodios.

— Podemos verlos en el portátil si quieres, creo que tiene la batería llena y si solo son dos episodios ya durará. Prometo no hacer ningún spoiler.

Preparé el portátil y los dos nos sentamos en el sofá. A mí de poco le sirvió el café que me había tomado porque en el segundo episodio se quedó dormido.

Un estruendo enorme de un trueno me despertó horas después. El portátil se había apagado y la única luz que había era la de las velas que seguían iluminando la habitación. El sonido de la lluvia sonaba en el tejado y por las ventanas no entraba ninguna luz porque la ciudad seguía sin electricidad.

Akane tenía la cabeza sobre mi hombro, debía haberse quedado dormida también. Una mano de ella reposaba en mi pecho, yo le pasaba el brazo por los hombros y tenía mi cabeza apoyada sobre la de ella. Akane alzó la vista y yo la bajé.

— Ranma… —susurró ella.

— Akane… —susurré yo.

Y sin más palabras nuestros labios se unieron. Empezamos a besarnos de una manera muy tierna, sin querer hacer ningún movimiento brusco por miedo a acabar con el momento. Nos separamos para volvernos a mirar a los ojos, sin saber muy bien si era un sueño o la realidad.

Puse mis manos alrededor de la cintura de Akane y la elevé para sentarla encima de mí, ella no puso ninguna resistencia y además me ayudó. Se acomodó entre mis piernas, sentada con sus piernas una a cada lado de mis muslos. Estábamos cara a cara y no podíamos dejar de sonreírnos.

— ¿Entonces vamos a dejarnos llevar? —susurré.

La respuesta de Akane fue un largo beso.

— ¡Parece que sí! —exclamé muy feliz.

Con un rápido movimiento tumbé a Akane sobre el sillón y me planté encima de ella.

Entre besos y risas dimos rienda suelta a aquellas fantasías que habían rondado por mi mente tantas veces. Nos acariciamos y nos besamos sin darnos tregua. De la boca de Akane salió un gemido que me hizo perder el poco control que me quedaba. La realidad superaba con creces todo lo imaginado.

— Retiro todas las veces que te he llamado marimacho —gruñí en el oído de Akane.

— Yo no puedo retirar las veces que te he llamado pervertido.

Akane dijo aquello riendo y mirando mi entrepierna.

— Es el efecto que provocas en mi Akane, vas a tener que acostumbrarte.

— Prometo acostumbrarme, es más, creo que me siento alagada. Hasta me gusta.

Seguía riendo, reí con ella. De repente se puso seria y murmuró:

— Me gustas…

Akane se ruborizó ante sus propias palabras. En su mirada vi reflejado una especie de miedo, tal vez a no ser correspondida. Qué equivocada estaba…

Para intentar acabar con ese miedo volví a besarla, el beso acabó con un mordiscó mío en el labio inferior de ella. Akane seguía ruborizada y yo pensé que Akane era realmente adorable.

— Akane no hace falta que te sonrojes, no has dicho nada de lo que debas avergonzarte. Tú, tú también me gustas —reconocí yo—. Me gustas mucho, ¡me gustas muchísimo joder! —grité riendo y la hice reír a ella.

Me encantaba hacerla reír. No quería que esa noche acabara nunca. La separé de mí y me levanté ofreciéndole mi mano.

— ¿Seguimos con la fiesta en la habitación?

Pregunté esperando una respuesta afirmativa. Yo sabía que todo estaba pasando muy de prisa y sabía que después no habría vuelta atrás, pero lo quería. Dudé si Akane me seguiría.

Como respuesta Akane se quitó la camiseta que le había prestado, lo único que vestía era un conjunto de ropa interior negro de encaje.

Me cogió la mano que aún le ofrecía.

— Ranma, ¿sabes que una vez crucemos esta línea no habrá vuelta atrás? —se lamió los labios—. Creo que no vamos a poder alejarnos ya nunca más el uno del otro…

— Eso espero…

Me mordí el labio inferior antes de rodearla entre mis brazos y llevarla en volandas hasta mi habitación.

 _"Yo que creía que esto de ser mi amigo era un buen plan y resulta que bastaba con quedar los dos a solas"_ , pensé mientras nos besábamos y perdíamos la poca ropa que nos quedaba. Rozando nuestros cuerpos desnudos no podía evitar pensar que había estado perdiendo el tiempo jugando a ser su amigo.

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ AKANE ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

Estuvimos un rato deshaciendo la cama de Ranma entre besos, lametones y tocamientos. Nunca había llegado tan lejos con ningún chico. Fue todo más natural de lo que jamás hubiera pensado, ni siquiera me dio vergüenza estar completamente desnuda rozando nuestras pieles. Me dejé tocar y toqué todo lo que pude. Sentí una necesidad enorme de sentirlo dentro de mí y se lo hice saber.

— ¿Estás segura Akane?

Lo estaba, realmente lo estaba. Asentí con la cabeza.

— Está bien, pero te advierto que debes ser gentil conmigo que es mi primera vez.

Me dijo Ranma rebuscando entre sus cosas un preservativo. Una vez lo encontró saltó desnudo encima de la cama y me abrazó.

— Idiota…

Solté un largo suspiro y le di un puñetazo en el pecho. Pensé que seguramente Ryoga sí le había dicho como me llamaban desde que Ryoga supo que yo nunca me había acostado con ningún chico.

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ RANMA y AKANE ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

Fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida. Después de hacer el amor estábamos agotados, estirados en la cama, con las sábanas desordenadas, sudados y abrazados piel con piel.

Muy callados para no acabar con la magia del momento.

Recordando la noche en que nos conocimos y pensando: _"Y desde entonces, desde que se nos conocimos, hasta ahora, el juego del amor nos tuvo tres años jugando, ahora vamos a estar juntos y nada ni nadie nos separará"_ sin imaginarme por un momento que debería haber pensado " _luego nos separó_ " en vez de _"ahora vamos a estar juntos y nada ni nadie nos separará"._

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ AKANE ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

— Akane, ¿me estás escuchando? —pregunta Ukyo por segunda vez.

— Sí Ukyo, lo siento. Me encanta el vestido.

Estamos en una tienda de vestidos de novias probándonos nuestros respectivos vestidos.

— ¿Aunque sea rosa? Sé que no eres muy de rosa, pero mi boda será como un cuento de hadas y las damas de honor irán de rosa y los padrinos llevarán un clavel rosa en la solapa a conjunto.

— Padrinos… ¿va a venir? —murmuro.

— Aún no lo sabemos, está en plena investigación y no sabe si le darán permiso —contesta Ukyo sabiendo a quien me refiero sin decir su nombre—. Aunque creo que debes ir haciéndote a la idea de que os vais a volver a encontrar. Él jamás se perdería la boda de mi mejor amigo. Al igual que sé, que aunque va a ser duro para ti, jamás te perderías mi boda y te lo agradezco de todo corazón.

— Pero bueno Ukyo, ¿cuándo te has vuelto tú tan madura? —pregunto abrazando a mi amiga.

Todavía no he olvidado todo lo que viví con Ranma. Sé que no lo olvidaré nunca, él fue mi primer amor. Pero aún no le perdono que se fuera sin decirme nada después del fin de semana que pasamos juntos. En el fondo sí que era un cerdo y que al final, como consiguió lo único que había querido de mí des del principio, no le resultó difícil mentirme y dejarme tirada. Me hizo sentir como si no valiera nada, pero no voy a dejar que el volverlo a ver fastidie la felicidad que siento por asistir a la boda de mi amiga.

— Ahora es tu turno de probarte el vestido. Sé que vas a ser la novia más guapa del mundo Ukyo.

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ RANMA ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

— Doctor, le esperan en el laboratorio 4 —me informa una enfermera a entrando en mi despacho.

— Ahora mismo voy —contesto.

La enfermera asiente y se va.

Antes de levantarme tecleo un mensaje para Ryoga: "Capullín, me han dado un permiso de cinco días en el trabajo para poder ir a tu boda. Nos vemos la semana que viene, llego el jueves."

Envío el mensaje y sonrío.

Siento mucha emoción de volver a casa después de más dos años, aunque también me da pereza el encuentro con Akane. " _Mentirosa_ " es el adjetivo que ronda en mi cabeza al pensar en ella " _espero que al menos me pida perdón por mentirme como lo hizo_ ".

 _ **Continuará…**_


	9. Viernes 13

"La fuerza del destino" pertenece a Mecano. Ranma pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

 **\- - Reedición 2017**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 **VIERNES 13**

* * *

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ AKANE ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

Desperté con un olor a café que me hizo abrir los ojos, me costó un rato situarme. Estaba desnuda, envuelta en unas sábanas grises y me puse en alerta. No estaba en mi habitación, me senté rápidamente elevando las rodillas a mi pecho abrazando mis piernas. A mi mente vinieron imágenes de la noche anterior y me ruboricé. Besos, caricias, palabras susurradas, calor, ternura, sudor, pasión… Inspiré y suspiré largamente.

Estaba en la habitación de Ranma, una brisa fresca entraba por la ventana abierta elevando las cortinas blancas. Me puse en pie y busqué por el suelo mi ropa interior y algo que me cubriera un poco, a la luz del día me daba vergüenza andar desnuda por el piso de Ranma. Recordé haber tirado la camiseta que me había dejado Ranma en la butaca de la sala de estar. En seguida detecté una camiseta negra de tirantes en el suelo, me la puse, al menos me tapaba algo más que la ropa interior. Descalza y embriagada por el olor a Ranma que desprendía su camiseta me dirigí a la cocina.

Entré intentando silenciar un bostezo y miré la hora en el reloj de pared. Las seis, no sabía que el sol iluminara tanto a esas horas de la mañana. Para haber dormido dos horas me sentía muy descansada.

— Buenos días preciosa —me dijo Ranma al verme.

Se acercó a mí, me dio un beso en la frente y fue a quitar las tostadas de la tostadora que ya estaban medio quemadas.

— Te iba a llevar el desayuno a la cama.

— Prefiero desayunar aquí si no te importa.

Me senté en uno de los taburetes de patas muy largas que estaba en frente de la barra americana.

— Café por favor —rogué estirándome encima de la barra.

Ranma se sentó a mi lado y desayunamos un café que me supo a gloria y unas tostadas quemadas que no logramos terminar. Nos pasamos lo que yo pensaba que era el desayuno hablando sin dejar de tocarnos y besarnos cada vez que teníamos ocasión.

Me sorprendió con que naturalidad me trataba Ranma, como si fuéramos pareja de toda la vida. Por primera vez me planteé de verdad un futuro con él. Si en menos de veinticuatro horas me había hecho sentir todo aquello ¿qué sería de nosotros toda una vida juntos?

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ RANMA ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

Desperté abrazando a Akane por la espalda. Su aroma me envolvió y mi cuerpo, en concreto una parte de mi cuerpo, empezó a reaccionar. Pasó por mi cabeza despertarla y volverla a poseer pero ella dormía profundamente y opté por una ducha fría.

Abrí la ventana ya que mi habitación necesitaba ventilarse y bajé algo la persiana porque la lluvia del día anterior había dado paso a un sol radiante, por la posición del sol deduje que serían las cinco de la tarde más o menos. Sin hacer ruido cubrí a Akane con la sábana, cogí unos bóxeres negros del cajón de la ropa interior y me metí en la bañera.

Cuando salí Akane aún dormía y pensé que cuando despertara necesitaría un buen desayuno si queríamos aguantar otra noche como la anterior. Porque esa era mi idea, secuestrarla y que durmiera todas las noches conmigo. Había dormido diez horas, era la primera vez en mi vida que dormía más de cinco horas seguidas, sin pesadillas, sin sobresaltos, sin insomnio. Necesitaba a Akane en mi cama de por vida.

Me dirigí a la cocina sabiendo cual sería mi respuesta al decano el día siguiente. No, no y no, y que no intentara convencerme. Si de una cosa estaba seguro es que no podía irme después de todo lo que había pasado con Akane.

Estaba preparando el "desayuno" en la cocina, descalzo y en calzoncillos cuando ella apareció bostezando con una de mis camisetas. Le di los buenos días y la besé en la frente; la hubiera besado por todo su cuerpo si el olor a tostada quemada no me hubiera interrumpido. Pensé que ojalá Akane cocinara mejor que yo porque si no nos íbamos a morir de hambre.

Akane me pidió café y así empezó nuestro primer desayuno juntos en mi casa, el primero de muchos, pensé para mí.

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ AKANE ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

Acabamos el desayuno-merienda echando un polvo en la cocina, no fue como el de la noche anterior, fue salvaje y acabé gritando su nombre y pidiendo más. ¿Qué había hecho Ranma conmigo? Yo nunca me había comportado así, pero no podía parar, no quería parar. Lo quería, a todas horas, para siempre.

Nos acurrucamos en el sofá con las piernas entrelazadas y abrazados cara a cara. Él iba acariciando mi cintura y yo dibujaba con mis dedos círculos imaginarios por sus brazos. Me explicó que aquel piso era suyo, lo había pagado con la herencia que le habían dejado sus padres, vivía allí solo desde que había entrado en la universidad. Había hablado muchas veces con Ryoga de compartir piso pero Ryoga finalmente acabó compartiendo piso con dos chicos que estudiaron con él en el instituto porque su piso tenía sólo una habitación.

— Ryoga ya me ha hablado de sus compañeros. Ukyo dice que no le gusta ir al piso de Ryoga porque la miran mal. Por eso pasa tanto tiempo en nuestro piso — expliqué a Ranma—. A veces los entiendo, porque Ryokyo pueden llegar a ser ruidosos.

— ¿Cómo tú y yo hace un rato?

Preguntó Ranma, yo puse morritos y me hice la enfadada, pero no lo estaba, en serio ¿qué había hecho Ranma conmigo?

— Pero ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso, — me dijo abrazándome— porque te voy a secuestrar y a partir de hoy vas a dormir a mi lado todas las noches.

Sonreí mordiéndome los labios.

— Cuando es consentido no se considera secuestro.

— Entonces ¿te quedas por voluntad propia?

Asentí con la cabeza. Él me abrazó aún más fuerte. Estaba muy abrumada porque todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, ni siquiera estaba pensando en las consecuencias de mis palabras; quería estar con él a pesar de mi pasado y mi posible futuro.

— Por ahora, si quieres, puedo quedarme algunos días. El fin de semana que viene vuelvo a casa, son vacaciones de verano y tengo que ir a ver a mis padres.

Aquello no era del todo cierto, a mis padres los visitaría más adelante, pero tampoco podía contarle la verdad. Lo había prometido.

— Me parece perfecto —dijo él y luego añadió— pero cuando vuelvas no pienso dejarte escapar nunca más.

— También debería ir a mi piso a buscar algunas cosas.

Él asintió.

Todo aquello me parecía una locura, una locura que no me quería perder. Me imaginaba viviendo allí con él y no me importaba si todo iba demasiado rápido. Por fin me había dejado llevar y nunca me había sentido mejor, aunque había algo que necesitaba con urgencia.

— Necesito una ducha —dije oliendo la piel de mis hombros— huelo a Ranma. Ukyo se va a dar cuenta en seguida de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.

Estoy segura que me ruboricé.

— ¿Te avergüenzas de mi Akane?

Parecía estar ofendido.

— No, no, no… de verdad. Eres guapo, listo, simpático, tienes unos ojos preciosos y unos labios que... Mmmm me vuelven loca. Ninguna chica se avergonzaría de estar contigo, es sólo que, que…

Consiguió ponerme muy nerviosa. ¿Cómo podía decirle lo que me pasaba? ¿Era normal sentir aquel miedo?

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ RANMA ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

— ¿Qué? —pregunté.

Akane era tan inocente, no se daba cuenta que me estaba burlando de ella. Sabía que le daba miedo contar lo nuestro después de haberlo negado tanto. Intenté ponerme serio y que no se notara que en verdad no estaba ni ofendido ni nada de eso, pero mi sonrisa me delató.

— ¡Idiota, deja de burlarte de mí!

Me dio un pequeño bofetón que sonó más fuerte de lo que dolió, me dio un rápido beso en los labios y se levantó.

— Me voy a dar un baño y ni se te ocurra seguirme que cantas fatal y un pajarito me ha dicho que siempre cantas en la ducha.

Me sacó la lengua y se fue dando saltitos como una niña pequeña. Me levanté dispuesto a seguirla y ella se puso a correr para que no la alcanzara. Como yo corría más rápido la alcancé de seguida y la cogí entre mis brazos llevándola hasta mi cama, donde la tiré conmigo riéndonos como un par de tontos. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz.

— Está sonando un teléfono —dijo Akane rompiendo nuestro beso mientras cogía mi cara entre sus manos y se separaba de mí.

El teléfono era el fijo que sonaba desde la sala de estar. Muy poca gente tenía ese número y aunque me jodiera dejar lo que estaba haciendo fui a contestar.

Antes de salir por la puerta Akane me preguntó dónde podía encontrar toallas y le dije que en el baño. Cuando llegué al fijo escuché el agua correr en la bañera. En cuanto acabara la llamada pensaba meterme un baño con ella dijera lo que dijera.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Ranma? ¿Eres tú? —era la voz de Ryoga.

— Ryoga ¿estás bien? ¿Pasa algo?

— ¿Que si pasa algo? ¡Claro que pasa!

Ukyo gritaba al otro lado de la línea. Debían estar usando el manos libres.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Me estaba preocupando.

— Akane ha desaparecido —solté una carcajada—. No te rías, estoy muy preocupada. Ryoga dice que ha pasado la noche en tu casa, pero ya debería haber vuelto.

— Ukyo, tranquilízate. Sé que está bien. Está en mi casa todavía.

— ¡No me lo creo! La estoy llamando al móvil desde esta mañana y le he enviado muchos mensajes y no contesta. Eso no es propio de ella. Si está en tu casa pásamela.

— Lo siento Ukyo, pero en estos momentos no puede ponerse.

— ¿Por qué? Estoy muy preocupada Ranma y creo que me estás engañando.

— No te la puedo pasar porque está en la ducha —susurré.

Conocía lo suficiente a Ryoga y a Ukyo como para saber que iban a pensar mal.

— ¡Ranma! ¡Te dije que te portaras bien con Akane no que te la tiraras! —exclamó Ryoga riendo.

Mal pensado...

— Yo, yo… no es lo que vosotros pensáis… esto…

No había sido sólo sexo, era algo mucho más profundo. Pero, ¿cómo explicarlo? En aquellos momentos entendí a Akane cuando tenía miedo de explicarles lo que había pasado, pero tarde o temprano se iban a enterar.

— ¡Bravo por ti Ranma! Te has follado a la Virgen Akane —Ryoga seguía riéndose.

— Ahora vamos a tener que dejar de llamarla así Ryoga.

Ukyo también reía, se notaba que estaba emocionada.

— ¿La Virgen Akane?

Pregunté más para mí que para ellos. Supongo que aquel era el ridículo mote del que hablaba Akane. En ningún momento me había dado cuenta que ella… que ella… ¡por eso se ofendió cuando le dije que era mi primera vez! Pero, ¿cómo no me di cuenta? ¿Tan nervioso estaba por estar con ella que se me pasó algo tan importante?

— ¡Bieeeeen! —gritó Ukyo con alegría— Pásamela que quiero hablar con ella.

Entré en el baño con el teléfono en la mano y me encontré a Akane en la bañera mojada y rodeada de espuma. Me miró de una manera que a mí me pareció muy sexy. Estuve a punto a punto de colgar y meterme en la bañera, pero recordé que Akane se había entregado a mí la noche anterior y quizás necesitaba hablar con su amiga.

Le dije que tenía a Ukyo al teléfono muy preocupada. Se envolvió el pelo en una toalla pequeña y el cuerpo con una más grande de manera muy torpe intentando que no la viera desnuda. Qué pudorosa. Cogió el teléfono y me echó del baño. Desde la habitación la escuché gritar y reír, susurrar y callar, volver a reír a carcajadas y oí alguna que otra frase a medias "¡Lo voy a matar! … muy bien Ukyo … se portó como un caballero … no, no me arrepiento ..." y finalmente me fui al sofá porque pensé que la conversación iba para largo. Estuvo encerrada en el baño más de media hora.

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ AKANE ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

Cuando la puerta se abrió pensé que Ranma iba a meterse en la bañera conmigo. Llevaba un rato buscando la mejor postura para parecerle más seductora y ya me dolía la espalda. Por lo que había visto Ranma estaba acostumbrado a estar con chicas bastante explosivas y eso me hacía sentir muy insegura.

Al entrar abrió sus grandes ojos azules y se relamió los labios. Lo tenía en el bote. Pero vaya decepción me llevé cuando me dijo que Ukyo estaba al teléfono muy preocupada por mí. Me enrollé el pelo y el cuerpo con toallas como pude para que no me viera desnuda. Me seguía dando corte estar desnuda en frente de él. Eché a Ranma del baño. Me daba vergüenza lo que pudiera escuchar.

— ¡Akaneeee olé por ti! ¡Ya era hora!

Era Ryoga. Me puse roja en cuestión de segundos. Suerte que había echado a Ranma.

— ¡Ryoga! —gritó Ukyo— Si no te importa quiero hablar a solas con Akane. ¿Podrías ir a comprar más nata? Ayer la acabamos toda después de tu estriptis. Y algo para cenar también porfiiii.

Oí como se besaban, me entraron arcadas de pensar lo que eran capaces de hacer esos dos con la nata…

— Ukyo, os estoy oyendo —dije yo.

— Adiós Akane —la voz de Ryoga sonó fuerte en el teléfono—. Adiós amor —dijo más bajito, esta vez supuse que se dirigía a Ukyo y oí otro beso.

— ¿Ranma os ha dicho que nos hemos liado? ¡Lo voy a matar! —grité cabreada.

Ukyo me aseguró que no.

— Lo sospechamos, pero no lo sabemos. Ranma no nos ha dicho nada. Akane, voy a hacerte una pregunta y quiero que seas sincera conmigo: ¿ha habido sexo entre tú y Ranma?

Me debatí entre callar, mentir, colgar o decir la verdad. Finalmente respondí:

— Sí —muy bajito.

Ukyo gritó emocionada y supe que estaba dando saltos de alegría. No sé bien bien por qué, pero yo hice lo mismo.

— Akane, cuando ayer me dijiste que querías estar a solas con Ranma ¿era cierto? —me preguntó Ukyo, pero no me dejó contestar porque siguió hablando— Porque Ryoga me vio tan preocupada cuando no volvías a casa que me dijo que había sido él quien te pidió que no volvieras y que por eso me dijiste aquello. Me dijiste que me lo explicarías todo hoy, pero hoy te he llamado y no contestabas y luego te estás duchando en casa de Ranma y os habéis acostado. Eso no es propio de ti Akane, ¿estás bien?

— Estoy muy bien Ukyo. Era cuestión de tiempo que esto pasara.

— Eso yo ya lo sabía. Y créeme chica si te digo que habéis tardado. Lo que me sorprende es que, has pasado de nada a todo en una noche cielo.

La voz de Ukyo sonaba muy dulce, realmente la había preocupado.

— Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto.

Entonces le expliqué todas las aventuras que había vivido con Ranma, me quité de encima un gran peso y mi amiga no dejaba de repetir que debía habérselo contado antes.

— Ahora lo entiendo todo. ¿Y cómo fue?

— No tengo con quien compararlo pero sé que se portó como un caballero. Se preocupó mucho por mí y no dejaba de repetirme si estaba segura, que si quería que parásemos lo entendería… supongo que por culpa vuestra sabía que era mi primera vez.

— Yo no estaría tan segura Akane —Ukyo sonó algo burlona—. ¿Te arrepientes?

— No, no me arrepiento. De lo que me arrepiento es de que no pasara antes.

Las dos nos reímos.

— ¿Ya habéis repetido? —preguntó Ukyo.

— ¡Claro que hemos repetido!

Y así estuvimos hablando mucho rato entre risas y complicidad. Me sentí muy culpable de no habérselo contado todo antes.

Cuando salí del baño tenía el pelo ya casi seco. Encima de la cama había un pantalón de chándal que era más o menos de mi talla y una camiseta a conjunto color rosa, era ropa de chica. Me puse celosa y sentí rabia ¿A caso Ranma me estaba dejando ropa que se había dejado una cualquiera en su casa?

— Antes de que te montes una película rara en la cabeza que sepas que la ropa es de Ranko —gritó Ranma desde la sala de estar.

Me vestí algo aliviada y me fui a explicarle lo que había hablado con Ukyo. Ranma estaba estirado en el sofá leyendo un libro que dejó en la mesilla de cristal al verme y se sentó.

— A veces Ranko se queda a dormir y tiene algo de ropa aquí. Tú y ella sois las únicas chicas que habéis dormido en mi piso.

No entendí porque me daba tantas explicaciones, pero noté que algo en mí se calmaba. A su manera supuse que me estaba diciendo que yo no era como las demás, a las que seguro que se follaba y volvían a sus casas. Me senté encima de él y rodeó mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos.

— Ukyo y Ryoga van a traerme algo de ropa y algunas cosas que necesitaré para quedarme aquí unos días—le expliqué—. También traerán la cena.

Aquel domingo por la noche sentí que por fin todo encajaba. Ranma y yo nos comportamos en seguida como si fuéramos novios, no habíamos hablado del tema pero era evidente que lo éramos o lo seríamos. Ukyo y Ryoga celebraron la nueva situación y se cachondearon mucho de nosotros diciéndonos que por fin habíamos abierto los ojos. No me importó, pensé que a Ranma tampoco. Me sentía realmente feliz.

Cuando Ryoga y Ukyo se fueron me despedí de ellos en la puerta abrazada a Ranma. Sentí que mi vida realmente había cambiado. Era el comienzo de algo muy bonito. Algo que no se podía romper. Algo importante y real.

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ RANMA ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

Entro en "El Bar del Oro" medio congelado. He venido desde casa caminando. Ryoga y Ukyo podrían haberse casado en primavera y no en pleno invierno. "Son tan románticos que se van a casar el 14 de febrero" pienso con ironía. La madre de Ranko siempre dice que los viernes 13 son un mal día y que hay que quedarse en casa, pero yo necesitaba salir.

La discoteca está muy llena para ser tan pronto. Busco en la barra algún taburete donde sentarme, sólo hay uno vacío, entre un hombre muy mayor para estar en una discoteca y una chica de pelo largo que parece estar bebiendo sola. Podría intentar ligármela y llevarla a mi piso, para crear nuevos recuerdos algo más felices. Me rio, creo que aún estoy algo borracho de ayer.

La tarde anterior Ryoga y Ukyo habían venido a recogerme al aeropuerto. Me gustó verlos, aunque algo en mi me decía que aquel ya no era mi sitio. Ya no encajaba. Había hecho bien aceptando el trabajo en Estados Unidos después de que acabara la beca de investigación por la que me había trasladado allí. En aquel lugar hasta el aeropuerto me traía malos recuerdos. Me hice el fuerte e intenté poner mi mejor cara.

Por la noche nos fuimos de despedida de soltero y al reencontrarme con todos mis colegas sentí mucha nostalgia. Me lo pasé en grande y conseguí pasar toda la noche sin preguntar por Akane. Ryoga respetó mi decisión de no querer explicarle lo que había pasado aquel lunes que decidí aceptar la beca de investigación que me ofrecieron.

Fue Ryoga quien me habló de ella (sin decir su nombre y sin contarme nada), sólo dijo con su voz de borracho poniéndome una mano en el hombro y señalándome con un dedo amenazador:

— Sois adultos y sé que os comportaréis porque será el día de mi boda. Ranma, no lo estropees ¿vale? Te quiero tío.

Le prometí que ya estaba todo olvidado, que me comportaría y que también lo quería. Nos abrazamos y supe que lo echaba de menos más de lo que yo creía. La noche acabó con una gran borrachera y con su resaca correspondiente al día siguiente. Desperté en mi piso, llevaba más de dos años sin aparecer por allí y todo seguía igual e inundado de recuerdos, buenos y malos. Cuando me dieron un trabajo fijo de investigador en EEUU decidí venderlo, pero el mercado inmobiliario no está en su mejor momento, mi nueva opción era alquilarlo.

Necesitaba salir de aquellas paredes que se me caían encima. Ranko no contestaba a mis llamadas y a Ryoga ni se me ocurrió llamarlo. Era tan buen amigo que sería capaz de salir de juerga conmigo el día antes de su boda, no le podía pedir eso. Decidí salir solo.

— Mousse, ponme un vodka con lima —digo poniendo un billete encima de la barra sentándome en el taburete.

— Guarda tu dinero Ranma, a esta invita la casa.

— ¡Ranma cariño!

Shampoo viene corriendo des del otro lado de la barra.

— Pensé que estabas en Estados Unidos. Se te echa mucho de menos por aquí. ¡Dime que te quedas en Japón!

— Lo siento Shampoo, sólo estoy aquí de paso, vengo a la boda de un amigo y me voy.

Shampoo sale de la barra y me da un fuerte abrazo que correspondo.

— Mi amor, ¿dónde está tu trenza? —me pregunta.

— Se fue.

"Junto a mis sentimientos" añado mentalmente acabando la frase.

Shampoo, que tiene un sexto sentido, comprende que hay algo más en mis palabras y me vuelve a abrazar. Noto que Mousse se pone celoso y me separo de ella. Shampoo vuelve a la barra y le da un pellizco en el culo a Mousse que se pone colorado.

Sé que Mousse estaba loquito por ella antes de que yo les presentara. También sé que Shampoo aceptó trabajar con él y con el tiempo lo correspondió. En una de mis tardes de café con Shampoo ella me explicó que todavía no entendía cómo podían estar tan bien juntos siendo tan diferentes. "El amor puede con todo" me dijo, por aquel entonces yo también lo creía, "pero me fastidia mucho no poder comportarme como su novia en el trabajo porque dice que eso es una irresponsabilidad".

La chica de mi lado levanta un billete en la mano, querrá pedir otra copa. Nuevos recuerdos. Recuerdos felices. Olvídala. Invítala. Hazlo. Invita a esta chica. Llévala a tu casa. A tu cama.

— A esta invito yo, Mousse apúntala en mi cuenta.

Mousse asiente y me giña el ojo, veo que sonríe demasiado. Entonces aparto la mano de la chica para que guarde su billete, pero cuando mis dedos rozan sus dedos: su piel y la mía en contacto arden. Ninguno de los dos retira las manos y acabamos apoyándolas en la barra sin moverlas. Mi mano encima de la suya.

Entonces me doy cuenta de lo que pasa pero no lo quiero creer. Vaya cagada, la fuerza del destino nos hizo repetir en el mismo bar y de la misma manera.

— Perdona Akane, no te había reconocido. Te queda muy bien el pelo largo.

Nunca, jamás, en todas las veces que había imaginado nuestro encuentro, pensé que le acabaría echando un piropo. Pero es que está guapísima. Pero se supone que estoy enfadado con ella. Además se supone que nos veríamos hasta mañana en la boda, en un terreno neutral donde estaba prohibido discutir. Y encima voy y le pido perdón, es ella la que me debe una disculpa. Retiro mi mano cuando consigo reaccionar.

— Pues si dejarme pelo largo era la manera de que me pidieras perdón, lo habría hecho antes.

Se pone en pie, se pone la chaqueta y una gran bufanda. Se va. Desaparece entre la multitud. Mentirosa. Mentirosa. Mentirosa. Me levanto y la sigo. ¿Qué coño hago?

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

Sé que no he aclarado mucho qué pasó pero me parecía muy cruel separarlos tan pronto y les he dado algo de más de tiempo juntos. ¡Es que son tan monos!

RudD perdón por volverte a dejar intrigada. Espero acabar pronto la historia y que todo quede aclarado. Agradezco que me animes a seguir escribiendo!

Akane04, me encantó tu expresión: que bandidos! En verdad lo son. Y cada vez más ;)

Tereca, grazie per il tuo commento. Il traduttore on—line è una grande invenzione. Io non parlo italiano, ma ho capito il tuo messaggio molto bene e mi ha fatto illusione . Spero che ancora continua a come la storia.

Amy Saotome Tendo, Ar3982, Jess y Nala Saotome, creo que os tengo intrigados/as (no sé si sois chicos o chicas) a los/as cuatro jajajaja. Poco a poco… gracias por vuestros comentarios. Me gusta mucho saber que hay quien sigue la historia.

Nos vemos muy prontito (espero, porque se me acaban las vacaciones :( ).


	10. Frío

"La fuerza del destino" pertenece a Mecano. Ranma pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

 **\- - Reedición 2017**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 **FRÍO**

* * *

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ RANMA ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

La alcanzo cuando ya está a punto de entrar a su coche. Le cierro la puerta cuando ella la abre y siento mucho coraje. No sé qué pretendo conseguir haciendo esto.

— Haz el favor de desaparecer de mi vista Ranma. Anda y vete con tu amiguita esa tan cariñosa.

¿Está celosa? No, no puede ser. Esta niña boba ni me deja hacer mi vida ni me quiere con ella. No la entiendo. Siento una rabia que va creciendo en mi interior. Tengo que soltar lo que pienso ya que mañana voy a tener que comportarme y no creo que tenga una ocasión mejor.

— No me gusta liarme con mujeres que tienen novio a no ser que me mientan y me hagan creer lo contrario.

Me mira, una mirada gélida, más fría que la nieve que empieza a caer.

— ¿O te crees que no sé que seguías con Shinnosuke? Os vi en el aeropuerto el día que me fui a Estados Unidos. Los dos con vuestras maletas a punto de embarcar. Tan acaramelados, tan sonrientes... Que yo sepa a casa de tus padres no se va en avión, me mentiste Akane Tendo.

— Tenía que hacerlo. Lo había prometido —susurra y luego eleva la voz—. Además, tú habías decidido irte antes de que yo me fuera con Shinnosuke a ver a su abuelo.

— ¿Qué más da cuando decidiera irme? —grito, quizás demasiado.

¿Por qué me queman los ojos? Pongo los brazos extendidos con las palmas en el coche con Akane en medio. ¿Estoy llorando? No solté ni una lágrima cuando supe toda la verdad, ni en todo este tiempo y hoy en frente de ella, lloro.

— ¡Sí que da! ¿Cómo te crees que me sentí cuando me dejaste sola en tu casa y te fuiste sin decir nada?

Ella también grita.

— ¿Y cómo te crees que me sentí yo cuando supe que estabas con otro? Me mentiste y me ibas a dejar solo. Me ibas a dejar como hacen todos a los que he querido alguna vez. ¡Todos a los que quiero me abandonan y no podía soportar que tú también lo hicieras!

Chillo sin poder evitarlo, he hablado demasiado.

Bajo la cabeza para que no vea mis lágrimas. ¿Acabo de decirle que la quería?

Akane está muy quieta, cabizbaja, con sus manos cogidas en el pecho, cerca del corazón. Empiezo a separar las manos del coche, quiero alejarme de allí. Al fin ella reacciona y me asombra ver como rodea con sus brazos mi cuerpo, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho. ¿Por qué me abraza? Le devuelvo el abrazo. ¿Por qué lo hago? Se supone que estamos discutiendo.

Permanecemos así durante largo tiempo. Inhalo su perfume y me parece mentira que después de todo lo pasado la siga queriendo. Noto como este simple abrazo va encajando todos los trocitos rotos que hay en mí.

Ella deshace el abrazo, me mira, veo que la bufanda oculta la sonrisa que dibujan sus labios.

— Sube al coche que te llevo a casa, sé que tu coche se lo ha quedado Ryoga. A ver si con esta nieve vas a enfermar y te vas a perder mañana la gran boda.

Me habla con una voz muy dulce. No entiendo nada. No soy capaz de negarme y subo al coche. ¿No está enfadada? ¿No más gritos? ¿No hay más reproches?

Enciende el motor y pone la calefacción. Al cabo de un rato voy entrando en calor. Para en un semáforo que está en rojo. La miro de reojo viendo como su pelo cae en cascada por su espalda mientras se quita la bufanda, no la recordaba tan preciosa. En mi mente seguía teniendo el pelo corto, su cara era más redondita, más aniñada, era más delgaducha y bajita… no era la mujer que tengo al lado.

Me entra un sofoco, también me quito la bufanda y el gorro. Me paso la mano por el pelo que noto que ha quedado chafado por el gorro de lana y lo desordeno. Ella se gira para mirarme, se nota que le asombra lo que ve.

— Vaya... te queda genial.

Y es lo único que dice en todo el trayecto. Yo no hablo, ya he hablado de más.

Pienso en sus palabras, en mi pelo. Cuando me mudé cambió tanto mi vida que pensé que un cambio de look me sentaría bien. Me rapé, yo mismo, una locura. Suerte que el pelo crece. Ahora no voy rapado, lo llevo algo más largo, pero aún corto en comparación a cuando nos conocimos.

Se para en frente de mi edificio y aparca. Le doy gracias y me bajo. La nieve sigue cayendo, cada vez con más fuerza. A mis espaldas escucho el ruido de un motor que no acaba de arrancar. No te gires, no te gires, no mires, no mires… me giro y miro. Es el coche de Akane. No te acerques, no te acerques… Me acerco. No puedo dejarla ahí tirada con la que está cayendo.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Akane levanta los hombros y me pasa las llaves. Intento arrancar el coche, pero no hay manera. Debe ser la batería.

Akane llama al seguro, le dicen que le enviarán una grúa pero que con la nevada tardará en llegar. La invito a subir mientras espera a la grúa. Pone cara de circunstancias, como queriendo decir que no es buena idea. Aun así, acepta.

No decimos nada en todo el camino de ida a mi casa. Cuando entra en mi piso veo que se sorprende. Debe ser raro que todavía haya velas medio derretidas por toda la casa. La mujer de la limpieza viene una vez por semana, pero no las quita. Se lo prohibí. En el fondo soy un sentimental. O sentimental o tonto, no estoy seguro.

Se sienta en la butaca gris sin quitarse la chaqueta y noto su incomodidad. Hace frío, le tiro una manta sin hablar. Ella se quita la chaqueta, se tapa con la manta y mira como voy de un lado al otro. Tiro una manta en el sofá de al lado para mí, voy a encender la calefacción, voy a mi habitación también llena de velas y tiro la chaqueta en el armario casi vacío. Miro el smoking y sonrío, nos hemos encontrado antes de la boda y qué, nunca nada sale como se planea.

Voy a la cocina a preparar un par de tazas de chocolate caliente y le ofrezco una. La coge y da un sorbo. Yo me siento en el sillón de al lado y también bebo.

Ahora mismo la tensión que hay en mi sala de estar podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

— He oído en El Bar que sólo estás de paso.

No detecto ninguna emoción en sus palabras. Parece que no le importa lo más mínimo lo que yo haga o deje de hacer.

Bebe de su taza, hago lo mismo.

— El lunes vuelvo a Houston, en el trabajo me necesitan.

Intento no transmitir tampoco ninguna emoción, creo que lo consigo.

Bebo de mi taza, hace lo mismo.

— Qué pocos días vamos a tener que sufrirte ¿no?

Sé que bromea, sin embargo sus palabras esconden algo más.

Bebe de su taza, hago lo mismo. Me acabo todo el chocolate y dejo la taza en la mesilla.

— Para mí ya son suficientes para haber ido a la despedida de soltero de Ryoga, a su boda, ver a mi familia y para arreglar lo del piso.

Bebe el chocolate que le queda. Me pregunta muy seria con un bigote de chocolate algo que no escucho porque no puedo dejar de mirar sus labios. Le hago un gesto con el dedo queriéndole decir que tiene chocolate en la boca. Se ruboriza y se limpia con la manga de la camiseta.

Mierda Akane, ¿por qué no puedo odiarte? ¿Por qué eres tan jodidamente adorable?

— ¿Qué me preguntabas antes de afeitarte el bigote? —pregunto y ella me pone la cara que ponía cuando la llamaba marimacho.

Veo que intenta no sonreír.

— ¿Que qué pasa con el piso? —me pregunta dejando la taza vacía en la mesilla de cristal y volviéndose a tapar.

Se tapa con la manta hasta la nariz. Me pregunto si está ocultando una sonrisa, ya no hace tanto frío ya que empieza a notarse la calefacción.

— Quiero venderlo o alquilarlo. Lo que primero surja.

— Ya entiendo —su voz suena melancólica—. Eso significa que no piensas volver ¿no?

— No —respondo.

Y no añado nada más.

La grúa está tardando mucho. Tengo la sensación de que tenemos pendientes muchas conversaciones sin embargo no sabemos por dónde empezar. No puede ser que después de todo lo que pasó (y ha pasado hoy, hace un rato bajo la nieve) nos encontremos años después y charlemos como si fuéramos dos conocidos que se encuentran en un ascensor. Como se ponga a hablar del tiempo me da algo.

La veo como se remueve en la butaca, está intranquila. Se está mordiendo el labio inferior. Algo me dice que me quiere decir algo, no se atreve. Acabaremos hablando del tiempo, lo veo venir.

— Creo que el problema fue empezamos a sentir algo muy fuerte antes de crear una confianza entre nosotros.

¡Toma ya! Creo que preferiría hablar del tiempo.

Me parece que Akane habla más para ella que para mí, dando una respuesta a una pregunta que no he formulado, no al menos en voz alta.

Se pone la manta en los hombros. Miro como coge las tazas vacías para llevarlas a la cocina. Escucho como las deja en el fregadero, enciende el grifo, debe haberlas dejado en remojo.

— Pues yo creo que el problema fue que seguías con Shinnosuke y me lo ocultaste.

Le grito des del sillón, sin estar enfadado; solamente para que me escuche bien desde la cocina.

— Lo que yo acabo de decir—contesta.

Veo que se apoya al otro lado de la barra americana. Habla muy tranquila, me pone de los nervios.

— No tuviste la confianza suficiente como para preguntarme qué estaba pasando y, como siempre, optaste por desaparecer. Pero ya he dejado de juzgarte, cada cual tiene sus propias reacciones. ¿Sabes? En el fondo te entiendo. También he hecho estupideces por no confiar en ti. Me puse muy celosa cuando te vi con Ranko y me enfadé mucho contigo, hasta te tiré un taburete a la cabeza y no habías hecho nada. Nunca hemos hablado de aquello. Al final todo tenía una explicación.

Vuelve y se sienta a mi lado en vez de en la butaca.

— Y también me pongo muy celosa con la chica esa que trabaja con Mousse. Te trata siempre con mucha confianza y es muy guapa. No soporto que te abrace, odio que te llame amor o cariño y casi me dio algo cuando te besó. Pero seguro que todo tiene una explicación ¿verdad?

Me sonríe. ¿Por qué está siendo tan sincera conmigo?

— Sí… es una larga historia. Oye ¿por qué estás siendo tan sincera conmigo?

No es que no me guste lo que oigo, pero quiero saberlo; además utiliza el presente y no el pasado, eso me ha hecho sentir algo raro en la boca del estómago que hacía tiempo que no me pasaba. ¿La he perdonado? Creo que sigue ejerciendo esa magia sobre mí que ni siquiera ella sabe que posee.

— Puede que sea porque creo que a partir de mañana nunca más nos volveremos a ver y ya no me importa lo que pienses de mí. Tú te irás para nunca volver y yo dejo esta ciudad porque he acabado la carrera y me mudaré allá donde me salga trabajo. Ukyo y Ryoga se van a casar mañana y se trasladan a vivir a Nerima… —suspira, siento que este sentimiento que tengo de que con Ryoga, de ahora en adelante nada será lo mismo, ella también lo tiene con Ukyo—. Tengo la sensación de que todo el mundo avanza y a veces pienso que yo camino hacia atrás. Tengo que madurar y ya no quiero seguir enfadada contigo ni que haya malentendidos entre nosotros. Tampoco creo que mañana sea el mejor día para hablarlo y pienso que está muy bien que nos hayamos encontrado hoy.

Todo lo que ha dicho me deja sin habla. Sé cómo se siente, me siento exactamente igual. A mi alrededor todos se van enamorando, se van a vivir juntos, se casan, tienen hijos… yo siento que mi vida está estancada en ese sentido. Creo que Akane hoy me ha hecho madurar, no puedo seguir teniéndole rencor.

— ¿Te parece bien si me explicas lo de Shampoo mientras espero que venga la grúa? Me gustaría saber por qué me siento así cuando te veo con ella.

— ¿Me explicarás luego lo de Shinnosuke?

Asiente y empiezo a explicarle como conocí a Shampoo:

— A Shampoo la conocí al poco de llegar aquí, trabajaba en un pequeño restaurante chino con su abuela. Solía ir allí a comer a menudo y siempre se sentaban a tomar un café conmigo.

» Su abuela era muy amable y cariñosa, nunca me llamaba por mi nombre, siempre me decía "mi amor" y "cariño". Shampoo se le parece mucho. Las dos siempre estaban contentas y eran muy positivas. La abuela de Shampoo hacía años que arrastraba una enfermedad en los pulmones que finalmente no pudo superar.

» Shampoo tuvo que cerrar el restaurante y yo quise ayudarla por los años de amistad que nos unían. Me había fijado que Mousse la miraba mucho y aunque él no necesitaba una nueva camarera le supliqué que le diera una oportunidad. Con Shampoo seguí quedando para hacer un café de vez en cuando y algunos días empezó a venir Mousse porque empezaron a salir juntos. Me está tan agradecido que hasta me deja tener una cuenta en su discoteca que nunca llego a pagar.

» Y en cuanto a lo del beso, no creo que aquello fuera un beso... Shampoo estaba agradecida por lo del trabajo y es una chica muy efusiva; creo que ella no calculó bien la distancia y yo giré la cabeza muy rápido. Pero no fue un beso de verdad, ni siquiera juntamos los labios, me besó en la comisura y yo ni le respondí. No le di ninguna importancia, ella no me gusta de ese modo. Es mi amiga y nada más.

— ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! —exclama Akane—. Por eso Mousse habla tan bien de ti. ¡Oh! Está sonando mi móvil.

Va corriendo a su bolso y coge el móvil. La llamada se ha parado. Observo que ha cambiado de móvil. Yo también lo he cambiado, pero ya no tenemos el mismo. Desbloquea la pantalla y veo que sigue teniendo el mismo código para desbloquearla.

— ¿Hola? Soy Akane Tendo, tengo una llamada tuya. ¿Quién eres? —pregunta.

Me dice muy bajito "los de la grúa". Veo que le cambia la cara cuando le comunican algo que parece ser que le desagrada.

— Pero eso no puede ser … Claro que lo entiendo, pero me fastidia la verdad … Sí, está bien aparcado, supongo que podrá esperar a mañana… Pues nada… Gracias… Llamaré a un taxi y mañana hablamos… ¿Cómo que suerte con el taxi?… Pues vaya… Adiós.

Se encoge de hombros, cuelga y tira el móvil en el sofá.

— No pueden enviarme ninguna grúa porque la nieve ha colapsado las carreteras. Se ve que los taxis tampoco circulan.

Se sienta en la butaca bruscamente, se tapa los ojos con las manos y se pone a llorar.

— No llores Akane —me levanto y me sitúo delante de ella. Le pongo las manos en los muslos arrodillándome en frente de ella—. Tampoco es el fin del mundo. Te quedas a dormir en mi cama y yo duermo en el sofá. La boda es por la tarde. Por la mañana viene la grúa y ya está.

— No lloro por eso idiota, ¡ya sé que lo del coche tiene remedio! —me grita— ¡Lloro porque me da rabia que nos separáramos por un puto malentendido! ¡Porque sé que aunque me hubieras pedido explicaciones te hubiera vuelto a mentir! ¡Porque soy idiota y creo que separarnos fue lo mejor que te podría haber pasado! —cada vez grita más, esta chica ya se parece más a la Akane que yo conozco— ¡Porque me voy a mudar y no sé ni a donde! ¡Lloro porque estoy convencida que voy a perder a mi mejor amiga! ¡Porque te vas a volver a ir! Y… y… y… —empieza a gimotear y hace pucheritos— ¡Porque ya es San Valentín y no tengo ninguna cita!

Me pongo a reír, no puedo evitarlo. Ya sé que no debería porque acaba de abrirme su corazón. Ha dicho cosas muy fuertes: nos separamos por un malentendido, pero lo volvería a hacer. ¿Qué sería más importante para ella que ser yo su novio? ¿Qué le hace pensar que fue mejor para mí que me fuera?

Pero río, río muy fuerte, me empieza a doler el estómago y la mandíbula. Quiero controlarme, aunque no puedo. Pero es que creía que Akane había madurado, me estaba haciendo quedar mal tan comprensiva ella con todo…

Y cuando ha dicho lo de San Valentín, eso ha sido el remate final; resulta que en el fondo sigue siendo la misma loca inmadura que me enamoró tiempo atrás.

Me da una patada en la cara y me grita:

— ¡No te rías imbécil! Cuando una chica llora no puedes reírte de ella.

— Vale, vale... una chica dice, ¡ja! Una marimacho que sigue pegando…

Murmuro intentando controlar la risa. Pensándolo fríamente esto no tiene ninguna gracia, no debería encantarme que siga habiendo esta química entre nosotros.

— ¿Qué se hace entonces?

— Se la consuela, se la abraza, se la mima.

Me incorporo y la abrazo. Me siento en la butaca con ella entre mis brazos sentada en mi regazo. Llora desconsoladamente, como veo que esto va para largo nos cubro con su manta. La abrazo más fuerte mientras noto como se va calmando entre mis brazos.

— Akane, —digo cuando está calmada— quiero que me expliques cual fue el puto mal entendido.

Me mira sin romper el abrazo.

— ¿Sabes? Hace años quería explicarte lo que sucedía, pero no podía — sonríe—. Ahora puedo, pero no quiero. No me apetece hablar, si me dejas prefiero seguir aquí abrazada a ti, en silencio. Además, será divertido que lo descubras tú mismo mañana.

Voy a insistir, quiero saberlo, necesito saberlo. Las palabras se encallan en mi boca cuando la luz se va. El destino debe estar de coña. ¿Otra vez la luz?

Con todo mi pesar me despego de ella. Está todo oscuro, escucho como se acomoda en la butaca. Enciendo las velas, ya sabía yo que no podía quitarlas porque las iba a necesitar de nuevo. Veo en la penumbra que Akane sonríe sin decir nada. Sé en qué piensa…

— Ya entiendo porque no habías quitado las velas —dice dando un grito para que yo la oiga en mi habitación—. Sabías que se iría la luz y quieres que vuelva a caer rendida en tus brazos.

— Bueno tú querías una cita de San Valentín y no hay nada más romántico que las velas ¿no? —le digo una vez he acabado de encenderlas todas regresando a su lado.

— Ranma, si a ti no te importa. A mí tampoco —se sonroja al decirlo.

Yo sólo bromeaba. No esperaba que me dijera eso.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres pasar la noche conmigo?

Akane asiente con la cabeza tímidamente.

— ¿Sabes que el lunes me voy y que no voy a volver, verdad?

— Lo sé. Esta vez lo sé. Y no me importa.

Le ofrezco mi mano y ella la coge. Nos vamos a mi habitación nerviosos, como si otra vez fuera nuestra primera vez. ¿Qué coño estamos haciendo?

 _Continuará…_

* * *

Buenooooo… vaya capítulo largo que he escrito hoy. Con la faena que tengo y me paso horas escribiendo. Esto es un vicio en serio.

Akarly, Nala Saotome y Jess, me dirijo a vosotras porque me llamáis mala y cruel. Os lo agradezco! A mis alumnos les digo cuando hacen textos que todas las historias deben hacer que el lector quiera más, leer más… si lo he conseguido me hacéis feliz.

Tereca, grazie per le vostre parole. Provo a scrivere con un buon incantesimo per il traduttore si va correttamente . Lo so più di te e so dove va la storia, dico di sì . Entrambi dovrebbero chiedere scusa ed essere perdonati. Siamo in contatto!

Ronoel, gracias por leer y por tu comentario. No sabes como valoro recibirlos.

Ar30982, Nala, Amy y Jess, mujeres al poder no? Jajajaja supongo que todas enamoradas de Ranma verdad? Mala noticia, es mío.

Ar30982, no me hagas spoilers por favor ;) . Nala Saotome, tú tampoco. A ver si los voy a separar y no haré que se amen con locura. Recuerda que soy cruel y lo mismo los junto que los separo.

Amy, no dudaba ni un momento que tú fueras chica, tengo una alumna que se llama Amy. Hoy ya se ha aclarado un poquitín más.

Nos vemos pronto, espero. :p


	11. Aclarando malentendidos

"La fuerza del destino" pertenece a Mecano. Ranma pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

¡Hoy capitulazo! En un ataque de benevolencia he querido aclarar muchas cosas en un solo capítulo. Creo que es, por ahora, de todos los que he escrito el que más me gusta. He disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo.

Disfrútenlo ahora ustedes ;)

 **\- - Reedición 2017**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 **ACLARANDO MALENTENDIDOS**

* * *

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ RANMA ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

Despierto, con los ojos entreabiertos me estiro en la cama y mi brazo la busca. Aún noto su olor en mis sábanas, pero al igual que aquel lunes, ella no está en mi cama.

Hace unas horas, Akane borró de un plumazo todas mis dudas, me sonsacó todas mis verdades sin siquiera pretenderlo y volvió a jugar conmigo. Porque eso es lo que hace ella, juega conmigo a su antojo.

Me siento en la cama y pienso en la noche anterior. Algo no debe andar bien en mi cabeza para actuar como lo hice. A lo hecho pecho, además en ese momento tuve la seguridad de saber que, en realidad, nunca me había ido. Fue como si en mi vida hubiera habido un parón, fue como si siguiera allí donde lo dejé antes de despertar aquel trágico lunes.

Pero me fui, aún sigo fuera, por muchos años más… da igual lo sinceros que fuéramos ayer, da igual lo que pasara ayer. Akane me dejó muy claro que no debía dejar mi trabajo por ella. Pues nada, el lunes cogeré el vuelo que tengo planeado y volveré a irme.

Una amarga sonrisa de medio lado se forma en mis labios pensando en lo qué pasó.

Akane y yo somos instinto, hay algo que nos hace ser irracionales. No podemos poner frenos al deseo.

Y es su magia, es ese algo que sólo tiene ella que hace que no lo pueda evitar…

Una vez llegamos a mi habitación no sabíamos muy bien como actuar. Yo le puse las manos en las caderas un poco indeciso y ella me rodeó con sus brazos cogiéndome por la nuca, creí que era más por obligación que por otra cosa. Al igual sin querer ella se había metido en algo de lo que no sabía como salir. Nos acercamos lentamente para besarnos. Fuimos muy torpes. Algo fallaba, algo faltaba...

— Akane, no tenemos por qué hacer esto.

Yo tampoco estaba seguro de que el sexo fuera buena idea. Ni siquiera había aclarado lo que había pasado. Y si… ¿seguía con Shinnosuke? Imposible, había dicho que no tenía ninguna cita por San Valentín. Debía estar soltera ¿no? Pero ya me había mentido antes.

— Lo sé… y quiero, créeme. Aunque hay algo que debo decirte antes de continuar. No quiero que haya más malentendidos entre nosotros después.

— No me digas más: eres virgen.

Me reí, vi que mi chiste no le hacía ninguna gracia.

— No tonto, era virgen hace unos dos años. Quiero ser sincera contigo.

— Antes de que digas nada, yo también quiero ser sincero.

Luego dije algo que debería haberme callado para siempre para mí, no sé a qué venía ese arrebato de sinceridad.

— Tú no eras la única virgen hace unos dos años. Hablaba en serio cuando te lo dije, sé que pensaste que bromeaba. Tú eras, y eres, tan guapa, habías tenido algún novio y eras tan amiga de Ukyo… a la que adoro, no pienses mal, pero ya sabes como es. Me daba mucho corte que lo descubrieras tú misma. Estaba tan nervioso que ni me di cuenta que para ti también era la primera vez.

— ¡No puede ser! —exclamó abriendo mucho la boca impresionada por mi declaración— ¿Y todas aquellas chicas? Tenías fama de ligón.

— Bueno… antes de verte, que fue… mucho antes de que nos conociéramos; nunca me había gustado ninguna chica. Con los colegas hacía ver que era un Don Juan, me hacía el caballero diciendo que no hablaba de lo que hacía con una chica a solas, que me parecía una vulgaridad liarme con alguna en la discoteca…

Akane rompió el abrazo, se sentó en la cama y se tapó la boca con la mano. Yo seguí explicando:

— Me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero también fuiste la primera que me besó. Luego cuando empezaste a salir con Shinnosuke. Yo, no sé, sólo quería ponerte celosa para ver si reaccionabas. Y nada… parecía no importarte. Luego me iba con cualquier chica e intentaba olvidarte besándola, con aquellas chicas solo me daba cuatro besos y me iba a casa. No me aportaban nada, no sentía nada. No como contigo…

— Ahora es cuando dices que es una broma ¿no?

Estaba de pie delante de ella. Me miró fijamente esperando una respuesta, noté la incredulidad que sentía.

Yo negué con la cabeza sentándome a su lado. Se estiró encima de la cama con tanto impulsó que rebotó en el colchón, sus piernas colgaban por el lateral de la cama y las suelas de las botas le reposaban en el suelo. Extendió muy lentamente los brazos por el edredón. Al rato se echó a reír. No paraba de reír. Al final acabé riéndome con ella, me gustó oír su risa de nuevo y toda aquella situación me pareció surrealista.

¿Qué me había llevado a explicarle todo eso? No había ninguna necesidad.

Akane se incorporó ya más tranquila. Se quitó las botas de tacón y las tiró al suelo. Yo seguía sentado y ella se sentó en mi regazo, con sus piernas abrazándome por la cintura y sus brazos rodeando mis hombros. Me besó, fue un beso de verdad, no como el que nos habíamos dado antes.

Entre besos, roces de lengua, algún mordisco, suspiros, caricias y dificultad para quitarnos la ropa porque no queríamos dejar de tocarnos, mientras ella movía de manera muy sensual sus caderas sobre mí, cuando se nos empezó a escapar algún que otro gemido y nuestra respiración era agitada y entrecortada… noté que Akane volvía a reír y le costaba besarme.

— Akane bonita, si no dejas de reírte de mí, me parece que hoy no habrá temita ¡eh!

Estaba seguro que ella ya había notado el bulto de mi pantalón, sabía que no hablaba en serio.

— Lo siento Ranma, sólo es que, estoy ya deseando que mañana te enteres de porque te oculté lo que te oculté. De verdad que lo siento, pero no puedo dejar de reír. Aunque creo que río por no llorar.

Se mordió los labios intentando no reír más. La tiré en la cama colocando su espalda sobre el edredón y me puse encima de ella con mis manos en su cintura.

— Pues explícamelo ahora y así nos reímos o lloramos los dos ¿no te parece? —gruñí como si estuviera cabreado.

— Será más divertido que lo descubras tú.

Iba a volver a besarla cuando se apartó de mí.

— Ranma espera, antes de que esto vaya a más tengo que decirte algo. Es que si no lo hago ahora no sé si luego podré. Yo, no quiero que te hagas ilusiones conmigo, ni ahora, ni después, ni mañana, ni… nunca.

Vi un semblante serio que se reflejó en su rostro.

— Quiero que sepas que, en el fondo, me alegro de lo que pasó. No sé cómo te enteraste exactamente de todo, si por mí fuera no lo hubieras sabido nunca porque no podía fallar a Shinnosuke, pero te enteraste. Estoy convencida que lo supiste el día que me dejaste, ¿me equivoco?

Ladeé un poco la cabeza haciendo una mueca como dándole la razón, no dije ni que sí ni que no. No quería que supiera como lo supe.

— Hasta hoy no me había dado cuenta. Por no fallarle a él, te fallé a ti. Y me alegro —¿se alegraba? ¿Ella quería que la dejara?— Porque supongo que fue lo que hizo que decidieras aceptar la beca, sé que de no ser así tú te hubieras quedado aquí, conmigo. Nunca me hubiera enterado de lo de la beca ¿a qué no?

— Seguramente… ¿dónde quieres ir a parar Akane?

No la entendía.

— Verás, he leído en alguna revista de medicina reportajes sobre ti. Sé que gracias a la beca de investigación conseguiste crear un medicamento experimental que acaba con la enfermedad que mató a tu madre. Sé que después de aquello aceptaste un trabajo en un prestigioso hospital de Houston y que ahora estás investigando en la unidad de oncología infantil con resultados muy positivos.

Me cogió las mejillas con sus manos y me miró a los ojos con una mirada muy tierna.

— Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Ranma. No quiero que dejes de hacer lo que haces. Debes volver a Houston, tienes una mente prodigiosa que no puedes desperdiciar por quedarte con una donnadie como yo. Hoy he entendido que para ti no fui una más. Te pido perdón y te perdono.

Suspiró. Luego, con una sonrisa triste, me dijo algo que me destrozó y a lo que no me pudo negar:

— Esta noche solamente quiero que me ames y que a partir de mañana nos olvidemos de que nunca ha existido algo entre nosotros. Prométeme que te irás…

Esto último lo dijo con un susurro suplicante.

Quería gritarle que no, que ella era alguien muy importante, sobretodo para mí. No pude. Simplemente no pude, tenía que respetar lo que me pedía. Porque por fin la entendí.

Entendí que pasa en su cabecita, su miedo, lo que no la deja avanzar conmigo, siempre hay una excusa: su enfermedad según me contó el día que le preparé el desayuno en mi casa, el novio que no era novio pero sí y al que no podía fallar, la expulsión de la biblioteca, que mi trabajo es más importante que ella…

Entendí su miedo a comprometerse. Ella había dicho: "Creo que el problema fue empezamos a sentir algo muy fuerte antes de crear una confianza entre nosotros", "he hecho estupideces por no confiar en ti", "Me puse muy celosa cuando te vi con Ranko y me enfadé mucho contigo", "también me pongo muy celosa con la chica esa que trabaja con Mousse… No soporto que te abrace, odio que te llame amor o cariño y casi me dio algo cuando te besó", "Me gustaría saber por qué me siento así cuando te veo con ella"…

¡Entendí! Por fin entendí. Ella no es capaz de entender lo que siente. Debía ganarme su confianza.

Lo único que podía hacer era decirle a todo que sí.

Que me quiere como amigo: Sí Akane, seré tu amigo. Pero ahí estaré.

Que quiere que la ame y luego lo olvide: Sí Akane, te amo. Pero no olvido, eso forma parte de mí.

Que quiere que me vaya el lunes: Sí Akane, me voy el lunes. Pero no te dejo.

Te digo que sí, luego yo ya haré lo que me dé la puta gana.

Algún día, cuando se sienta preparada, pase el tiempo que pase: me juré a mí mismo que iba a ser mía.

— Sí Akane, te prometo que me iré.

Y sin más: la amé. La amé más y mejor que las otras veces, al fin la había entendido.

Nos amamos durante horas y al final caí rendido entre sus pechos, abrazándola por la cintura. Me dormí encima de ella agotado, por la hora que era, por el jetlag, por la fiesta de la noche anterior, porque por fin estaba con ella, por las veces que hicimos el amor, porque la entendía, porque me sentía en paz conmigo mismo…

Antes de quedarme dormido o después, no sé si fue un sueño o si realmente pasó, oí la voz de Akane susurrarme al oído "Te quiero bobo" notando una lágrima suya que cayó sobre mi piel. Y estoy convencido de que contesté "También te quiero", pero también estoy seguro que ni siquiera abrí la boca.

Ayer era ayer, hoy es hoy. Bueno, a ver, ayer es hoy, pero no…

Joder, será duro hacer ver que la noche de ayer no existió. Pero le dije que eso haría y lo haré, tengo que ganarme su confianza.

¡Mierda! Me va a costar. Se acaba de ir y ya me molesta su ausencia. Lo que daría por escucharla cantar ahora mismo en mi baño como aquel lunes que cambió mi vida.

Aquel lunes… el trágico lunes en que desperté después de otra noche maravillosa con Akane.

Cada vez íbamos perfeccionando más nuestros encuentros y acabamos haciéndolo en todas las estancias de la casa. Normal que ahora me invadan los recuerdos en todas y cada una de ellas.

Desperté solo en la cama, aquel día Akane estaba en la ducha. Oí el agua. La oí cantar. Ella también cantaba bajo la ducha. Lo hacía mucho mejor que yo, sonreí como un bobo. Supe en aquel momento que nunca había querido tanto a nadie en mi puñetera vida.

Mi móvil no dejaba de vibrar en la mesilla de noche. Estaba conectado a la electricidad, Akane debía haberlo confundido con el suyo y lo estaba recargando. El móvil volvió a vibrar, debían ser Ranko o Ryoga o el decano. De Ranko y Ryoga podía pasar, pero del decano no, no podía no darle una respuesta aunque sabía que a él no le iba a gustar lo que le iba a decir.

Perezosamente lo cogí y puse mi código de desbloqueo: 1234. En su momento pensé que era un código tan tonto que nadie lo adivinaría.

Había tres llamadas perdidas, veintiún WhatsApps y un mensaje de voz.

Las llamadas perdidas eran de esa mañana, un tal Shinnosuke. El único Shinnosuke que tenía yo en los contactos era un compañero de clase con el que había hecho algún trabajo, pensé que debía querer algo. Recordé que era un poco aprovechado. Pasé de contestarle la llamada.

Abrí los WhatsApps. Quince eran de Ukyo y seis de Shinnosuke. Algo no cuadraba en mi móvil. Reaccioné de repente, aquel no era mi móvil: era el móvil de Akane, ¿hasta en el código de desbloqueo teníamos que coincidir?

Supuse que Akane no había leído ni visto nada porque no tenía batería y por eso tenía el móvil recargando. Debería haber dejado el móvil donde estaba, debería… sin embargo ya era tarde porque yo ya estaba leyendo los mensajes de Shinnosuke.

Cinco de los WhatsApps de Shinnosuke eran de la noche anterior, decían:

"¡Cariño! He hablado con mi abuelo de lo que habíamos hablado tú y yo ayer, necesito tu DNI para comprar el vuelo para este sábado"

"Mi abuelo tiene muchas ganas de verte, eres la novia que he tenido que más le ha gustado"

"Eres la mejor, gracias por todo"

"Te quiero hasta el infinito"

Y otro mensaje con muchos corazones de todos los colores.

El último era de ese día:

"Amor, ¿por qué no contestas? ¿Te han secuestrado? (Carita sonriente). Llámame, tengo algo muy importante que explicarte".

Seguían juntos. Estaba muy claro que no lo habían dejado. Me sentí muy estúpido, deseaba pegar a Shinnosuke, acabar con él. Se estaba llevando lo único que me había hecho feliz.

Debería haber dejado de leer y pedirle una explicación a Akane. Aunque sabía que la verdad me destrozaría, hubiera sido lo correcto. En vez de eso, seguí leyendo los mensajes buscando una respuesta incapaz de enfrentarme a ella.

Leí los mensajes de Ukyo:

"Estoy tan emocionada!"

"Veo una boda doble"

"Qué buena pareja hacéis"

"¡Os quiero tanto!"

Muchos emoticones con corazones, una sevillana bailando, manos aplaudiendo…

"Por fin"

"Mañana comemos juntas y me lo explicas todo"

Era obvio que Ukyo se refería a Akane y a mí. Era posible que, ¿Ukyo tampoco supiese lo de Shinnosuke?

Nos estaba engañando a todos.

Borré las dos conversaciones y entonces vi otra conversación, era conmigo y había un mensaje escrito sin enviar:

"Ranma lo siento mucho, esta noche no voy a poder salir contigo, no me encuentro bien. Otra vez será."

Sentí mucha ira, ¿cómo podía querer así a una persona a la que no conocía? No debería haber confiado nunca en ella. Me sentí muy estafado, imbécil, rabioso. No podía quedarme allí, no quería verla. No podría enfrentarme a su rechazo.

No escuché el mensaje de voz al ver que era de Shinnosuke. Me vestí con lo primero que encontré en el armario, cogí mi móvil, la cartera y las llaves y los puse en los bolsillos traseros de los tejanos. Dejé mi casa con una banda sonora horrible: la dulce voz de Akane que salía de la ducha.

Bajaba en el ascensor cuando sonó mi móvil. Era el decano. Acepté su oferta. Aquella misma mañana firmé la beca de investigación que me iba a llevar un año fuera de allí. Si me precipité o no, era cosa mía. Antes de que Akane me dejara la dejé yo, en ese momento estaba convencido que hacía lo correcto. Ahora esa certeza ya no existe.

En fin, ahora mismo me siento fatal. Me duele que se haya ido sin decirme nada, sé que la veré luego más tarde en la boda, aun así, duele.

Y me acuerdo de su único reproche: "¿Cómo te crees que me sentí cuando me dejaste sola en tu casa y te fuiste sin decir nada?".

Me pasé, ahora veo que me pasé. Ni siquiera le he pedido perdón. Ya me da igual lo que pasara, además la vi tan segura diciéndome que todo tenía una explicación. Hoy por fin sabré la verdad.

Miro la hora, las tres de la tarde pasadas. Mierda, es muy tarde. Los novios me matan si no llego puntual. Pero primero un café.

Al abrir la puerta llega a mí un aroma que conozco bien. Corro emocionado pensando que está en mi cocina. No hay nadie. Olor a café, eso es lo único que me ha dejado. Qué morro tiene Akane, se va sin decirme nada… pero antes de irse se hace un café.

Voy a la cafetera y veo un papel amarillo doblado, escrito en boli azul veo mi nombre. Comprendo que me ha dejado algo más. Abro el papelito y me encuentro una letra que me encanta, mi vista va automáticamente a la firma, lleva su nombre. Para ser médico tiene una letra preciosa.

Leo la nota en voz alta:

"Dormilón,

Me han llamado los de la grúa y no he querido despertarte. Creo que necesitabas dormir.

Te dejo café recién hecho, al igual lo bebes frío. Me hubiera gustado prepararte el desayuno, pero no tienes nada comestible en la cocina.

Nos vemos luego, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en la boda,

Akane"

¿Seré capaz de dejar a esta chica atrás otra vez después de todo esto? Por mucho que me lo pida no creo ser tan valiente.

Sí Ranma, sí…

Me bebo un café que está templado. Me aseo. Me pongo el estúpido smoking negro. Abotono la camisa blanca y anudo la estúpida corbata rosa. No olvido el estúpido clavel rosa a conjunto.

De verdad que debo querer mucho a Ryoga y a Ukyo para haberme dejado engañar para ponerme este traje. Me miro en el espejo: apretando de nuevo la corbata intentando ocultar el chupetón que me hizo Akane en el cuello. Creo que queda bien tapado con el cuello de la camisa. Me vuelvo a mirar en el espejo, sonrío.

Me voy de boda.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

Supongo que será necesaria una segunda parte de "aclarando malentendidos" porque aún quedan muchas cosas jajajaja. Pero no, el próximo capítulo será sobre la boda, no será aclarando malentendidos 2 (aunque podría serlo tranquilamente…), aún no tengo claro el título pero seguramente será: LA BODA.

Amy Sotome Tendo, Akane04, RubD, AbiTaisho y Jess: muchas gracias por comentar, y sí que aclaré algo… aunque fuera poquito.

Akane04, en el próximo capítulo (que ya tengo medio escrito) sabrás porque Akane perdona tan rápido si es que no te ha quedado muy claro con este capítulo.

Nos vemos pronto…


	12. Antes de la boda

"La fuerza del destino" pertenece a Mecano. Ranma pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

He tenido un problema con la boda. Si escribo la boda entera me hubiera salido un capítulo demasiado largo y ya quiero publicar lo que he escrito, por lo tanto la he separado en partes, hoy os traigo lo que pasó antes de la boda. Un capítulo muy sentimental, creo...

 **\- - Reedición 2017**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 **ANTES DE LA BODA**

* * *

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ AKANE ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

Me miro en el espejo con el estúpido vestido rosa que nos ha hecho poner la novia a las damas de honor. Son todos diferentes, pero del mismo tono rosa palo. El mío es de gasa, ajustado en el pecho con un escote en forma de uve, de la cintura caen capas de tul rosa hasta el suelo. La forma es preciosa, pero el color…

Finalmente somos tres damas de honor: Ranko, mi madre y yo. Ranko es una gran amiga de Ryoga y con el tiempo también se ha convertido en parte de la vida de Ukyo (yo no formo parte de esa amistad, me hacía pensar demasiado en Ranma), mi madre es como la madre de Ukyo y ya que a mí no me puede llevar al altar se conforma con llevarla a ella. También hay tres padrinos: Ranma, el padre de Ryoga y el padre de Ukyo.

La boda es en un hotel muy lujoso, el padre de Ukyo es muy rico y todo es poco para su pequeñina. Estamos en una suite que seguro que es carísima. Tiene una habitación muy amplia y luminosa y un baño más grande que mi propio cuarto.

Ukyo y mi madre están en la habitación, mi madre le está poniendo un colgante azul que pertenece a mi familia hace años (algo usado, azul que le presta mi madre) que junto al vestido nuevo hace que se cumplan todas las tradiciones de una boda. Cuando Ukyo dijo que quería una boda de cuento lo decía muy en serio. Llevamos años planeándola, ya puede salir todo bien.

Llevo un rato en el lavabo intentando cubrir con maquillaje la marca que tengo en la clavícula. El idiota de Ranma tuvo que morderme en un sitio tan visible.

Al rato me siento mal por haber pensado que es idiota. Frunzo la nariz pensando en él, es tan dulce cuando quiere. Fui su primera vez, veo que mi reflejo en el espejo se ruboriza. "No fuiste una más" le digo a mi reflejo telepáticamente "fuiste su primer beso, su primera vez. Igual que lo fue él para ti…" y paro de pensar en ello porque me derrito allí mismo.

Esta mañana me ha sabido mal despertarlo, se le veía tan tranquilo durmiendo que lo he quitado de encima de mí como he podido. Me tenía agarrada tan fuerte de la cintura que me ha costado hacerlo sin despertarlo. Me he hecho un café (es lo primero que hago todas las mañanas antes de salir a correr), le he dejado una nota y me he ido cuando los de la grúa han llegado.

Al final el problema era la batería, la han recargado allí mismo. Podría haber vuelto a subir a casa de Ranma y estar un rato más con él. Pero no, ya dejé muy claro lo que habría entre nosotros. Creo que hice lo correcto, el mundo necesita a Ranma más que yo. Es el único que podrá conseguir que ningún niño pase por lo que yo pasé, confío mucho en él.

Oigo a mi madre y a Ukyo en la habitación hablando. Alguien llama a la puerta de una manera muy rara, como si la puerta para esa persona fuera una batería y estuviera tocando música. Debe ser otro invitado que viene a dar la enhorabuena a la novia.

— Pasa Ranma —dice Ukyo.

Escucho que la puerta se abre y luego su voz:

— ¿Cómo sabías que era yo?

— Por esa forma estúpida que tienes de tocar la puerta.

Contesta Ukyo burlándose de él.

Yo no conocía esa faceta suya de músico, ¿cuántas cosas me quedan por saber de él?

Me alegra ver lo bien que se conocen, lo bien que se llevan… y me siento culpable por Ukyo.

Cuando Ranma me hizo tanto daño Ukyo también le hizo la cruz. Cuando por fin comprendí que en parte era más culpa mía que de Ranma, por caer a sus pies sabiendo lo que me esperaba, cuando supe que aceptó una beca, cuando leí aquellos artículos que hablaban del magnífico doctor Saotome, cuando comprendí que su trabajo era excepcional; le pedí que no lo odiara, que de eso ya me encargaba yo. Ukyo se sintió aliviada porque tiene un corazón enorme y no se le da bien odiar a las personas.

— Uau Ukyo, me dejas sin palabras.

Oigo que dice Ranma, no siento celos ya que es cierto que está realmente deslumbrante.

— Señora Tendo, está usted muy guapa. No debería o le va a quitar todo el protagonismo a la novia.

— Ranma querido, llámame por mi nombre y no me trates de usted, que no soy tan mayor. Y tú no le hagas caso, hija mía, eres la novia más preciosa que he visto nunca.

— ¡Queréis callaros los dos! Aquí el más guapo es Ranma. La que eligió tu traje tiene muy buen gusto.

Lo elegí yo. La idea de Ukyo era poner sólo el clavel rosa, la convencí de que la corbata también fuera rosa. Me supo mal por los padres de los novios, pero era mi pequeña venganza contra Ranma.

Los tres ríen. Las tres personas a las que más quiero en este mundo tienen unas risas que encajan a la perfección.

Mi madre se disculpa y sale de la habitación diciendo que tiene que ir a ponerle la corbata a mi padre, que es un inútil haciendo nudos. Una vez se va, oigo la conversación que tiene Ukyo y Ranma pensando que quizás yo también debería irme porque es una conversación privada.

— Ukyo, antes de que empiece la boda y no tenga oportunidad de hablar contigo a solas, quería darte las gracias.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por el traje? —pregunta Ukyo.

— Noooo, el traje es horrible —sabía que no le iba a gustar—. Es por todo lo que has hecho por mí, por Ryoga. Me alegro de que os hayáis encontrado en esta vida, sobretodo porque yo también he tenido el placer de haberte conocido. También quiero pedirte que me perdones por irme como me fui. Sé que a vosotros también os hice daño. Tú siempre te has portado muy bien conmigo. Incluso durante este tiempo que he vivido fuera, siempre estáis ahí cuando os necesito.

— Ranma. Tú eres para Ryoga lo que es Akane para mí. ¿Cómo no voy a portarme bien contigo, e incluso quererte, si eres su Akano? —se ríen por lo que ha dicho, yo también río, qué mal ha sonado eso de Akano— No tienes que agradecerme nada, de verdad. Te mereces eso y más.

— Sí que tengo Ukyo, me porté fatal. Debo agradecerte muchas cosas, más de las que te crees. Ukyo ¿qué haces? No, no, no, no, noooo…

Estoy a punto de salir, ¿qué está pasando?

— No llores por favor Ukyo.

— Lo siento Ranma, pero es que estoy muy sensible. Deben ser las hormonas. ¡Ya paro!

— Una última cosa y me voy. La visita que me hicisteis cuando se supone que tú estabas enfadada conmigo, a espaldas de Akane…

¿De qué visita habla? Oigo un "Shhhhhh" que creo que es de Ukyo.

— No Ukyo, no voy a callar, en serio, porque sé que fue muy difícil para ti y…

— Ne sta hí —murmura Ukyo.

— ¿Nestahí? ¿Qué es "Nestahí"? ¿Una bebida? ¿Quieres que te traiga un Nestahí?

— No tonto —susurra Ukyo—. Ne sta hí —vuelve a murmurar.

— ¿Qué señalas Ukyo? Ah, tienes el Nestahí en el lavabo.

Salgo del baño y veo a Ukyo muy roja señalando hacia el lavabo.

— Creo que lo que Ukyo quiere decir es: "Akane está ahí". Hola Ranma, —digo tímidamente— me alegra verte otra vez, digo… de nuevo. Esto… tu pelo… qué corto. De verdad que no lo sabía. Digo… no te había visto… esto… que guapo.

Qué mal disimulo, contra más quiero hacer ver que no nos vimos ayer peor quedo. Mejor me callo. Debo de estar roja.

— A-a-ka-ne, —tartamudea Ranma con una mueca en los labios— ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Dos años hace? Porque ayer no nos vimos je je —se rasca la cabeza y tiene una risa tonta e histérica—. Estás, uff… estás preciosa, bonito vestido… esto… mejor me voy.

Desaparece por la puerta rápidamente. Es que somos idiotas o qué. Ojalá Ukyo no se haya percatado de nada. Cruzo los dedos.

— Vale, todo esto ha sido realmente raro. ¿Qué ha pasado entre vosotros Akane?

— Nada, no ha pasado nada.

Digo moviendo las manos muy rápido de un lado a otro. Debo hablar de otra cosa:

— ¿Me ocultaste que lo habíais ido a ver a Estados Unidos? —le interrogo.

— Lo siento mucho Akane, pero es que hay unos días al año que Ryoga y Ranko siempre están con Ranma. El primer año fuimos a verlo Ryoga y yo, Ranko fue al otro año. Perdón por no decirte nada Kane… tú todavía no me habías permitido no odiarlo, yo no podía separarme de Ryoga tantos días y… —se encoje de hombros— …puedes estar tranquila porque no le hablamos de ti en ningún momento, tal y como me habías pedido que hiciera si algún día hablaba con él.

— ¿Seguro?

— ¡Seguro! Bueno… A lo mejor le dije que no debería estar allí porque tú y yo estábamos enfadadas con él. Pero cuando supe por qué estábamos allí, porque no lo podíamos dejar solo; no pude seguir enfadada, él ya ha pasado por demasiado.

Sé a que días se refiere. Lo entiendo. Ryoga es un amigo fiel. No puede haber un mejor marido para mi amiga. Ukyo sigue hablando:

— Quizás comenté también que de aquella visita tú no sabrías nada. No queríamos morir tan jóvenes ¿sabes? ¿Me perdonas pliiiis?

Como no perdonarla si yo soy la primera que le oculta cosas. ¿Debería explicarle lo que pasó ayer?

— Claro que te perdono, es el día de tu boda. Está prohibido enfadarse con la novia.

— Ocultarle cosas también está prohibido… —canturrea ella.

— Ukyo, por favor, no me pidas que te lo cuente —suplico.

— Por favor, cuéntamelo. Después de verte tan destrozada como te vi cuando te dejó… ¡es imposible que no sea algo bonito lo que ha pasado! Si no, no os hubierais comportado así.

— Te lo explico, pero es un secreto entre novia y dama de honor.

— ¡Iuju! —exclama aplaudiendo, le encanta aplaudir.

Me acerco a ella y nos sentamos en un sillón enorme cogidas de las manos, intentando que no se nos arruguen los vestidos. Tengo la necesidad de contárselo por mucho que me jurara que lo que pasó era un secreto que me llevaría a la tumba. No entraré en detalles y ya está.

— Ayer nos encontramos en la discoteca de Mousse, estuvimos hablando como dos adultos y ya está todo arreglado.

Sé que me he sonrojado. Ukyo me da un pellizco en el brazo.

— So guarra, —me dice— ¡ayer follasteis!

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —grito sorprendida.

— Tienes la misma sonrisa tonta que tenías cuando te acostaste con él la otra vez. ¿Cómo ha sido? Explícamelo con pelos y señales. La novia tiene derecho a llegar tarde a su boda. Luego no vamos a tener tiempo, además no me puedo ir de luna de miel sin saber todos los detalles. ¡Voy a unas islas incomunicadas del mundo! ¡Porfi explícamelo!

Habla muy de prisa y emocionada. Entonces le cuento qué pasó.

— Ayer necesitaba salir del piso. Ya había acabado de empaquetar todas las cosas, no tenía nada más que hacer. Se me hacía muy raro estar tan sola allí, sin ti y Ryoga. No lo pensé, me vestí y me fui al Bar del Oro, al menos allí conozco al camarero y tendría con quien hablar.

» Cuando llegué había mucha gente, Mousse estaba muy ocupado, no podía hablar conmigo. Pedí una Coca-Cola y me senté en la barra. Ya sabes que te había dicho que me portaría como una adulta cuando viera a Ranma, aun así no podía dejar de pensar en el encuentro, a veces con él no reacciono de forma muy normal. No dejaba de darle vueltas a todo, decidí que necesitaba dormir.

» Pues bien, estaba a punto de irme a casa, busqué un billete para pagar e iba a llamar a Mousse cuando Ranma se sentó a mi lado. Pidió una bebida. Me fastidió que Mousse lo invitara, ya sabes que es un tacaño y nunca invita a nadie.

— Lo sé —dice Ukyo—. Me he dejado un pastón en esa discoteca. Perdón sigue, sigue…

— Luego la camarera esa que trabaja con Mousse se le echó encima venga a abrazarlo. Volví a sentir celos Ukyo. No pude evitarlo.

— ¿Hablas de Shampoo? La novia de Mousse, la que es muy amiga de Ranma— asiento con la cabeza—. Eres tonta Akane, no tienes que sentir celos de ella, es una tía súper maja.

— Ya Ukyo, pero yo eso no lo sabía. En fin, —prosigo con el relato— muerta de celos me decido a pagar. No hablo para que no reconozca mi voz. Y el muy idiota me dice: —a continuación, imito la voz de Ranma— "A esta invito yo, Mousse apúntala en mi cuenta", intentando ligar conmigo. Aparta mi mano y siento un cosquilleo que me pone histérica. Me mira, ve quien soy y me pide perdón.

— Eso es genial Akane, te pidió perdón.

— Me pidió perdón por no haberme reconocido. Salgo de allí porque no soporto verlo. Viene tras de mí y le digo que se vaya con Shampoo. Empezamos a discutir: me dice que lo engañé, le digo que me abandonó, me dice que Shinnosuke era mi novio… tú ya sabes lo de sus padres ¿no? —Ukyo me dice que sí— Pues se pone a llorar y me dice que todos a los que quiere lo abandonan y yo lo iba a abandonar, por eso se fue.

» Y tú ya sabes que yo ya lo había medio perdonado cuando supe lo de sus investigaciones, él es un héroe que salvará muchas vidas y que lo único que hizo fue perseguir su sueño.

Callo para coger aire, estoy hablando muy rápido.

— Sabes que no lo podía perdonar del todo porque pensé que me había utilizado y dejado tirada. Pero no, no me utilizó como yo creía Ukyo, de alguna manera supo lo de Shinnosuke, pero lo interpretó todo mal. Se pensó que yo tenía novio y me abandonó porque no soportaba la idea de que lo dejara yo. Me dejó porque me quería. Me quería Ukyo…

Y no me canso de gritar y repetir que me quería.

Y no me canso de pensar y repetirme que fui la primera.

Y no me canso de reprocharme y decirme que soy idiota por haberle pedido que se aleje.

— Ahhhh qué bonito, ¿qué más pasó?

— Lo abracé, en ese momento ya lo había perdonado. Él me rodeó entre sus brazos. Estuvimos mucho rato así bajo la nieve, fundidos en aquel abrazo. Hacía tanto frío a nuestro alrededor. Él estaba tiritando. Me ofrecí a llevarlo a casa. Subió a mi coche sin hablarme. Cuando se quitó el gorro y la bufanda… mmmm Ukyo… en cuanto lo vi me tembló todo. ¡Qué guapo!

— ¡A que sí! Si supieras la de veces que he querido decirte lo de su pelo —murmura Ukyo con voz de niña pequeña cogiendo mis manos.

Comprendo que para Ukyo todo esto ha sido también muy difícil. Ha callado muchas cosas de él y ha guardado demasiados secretos por mí.

— Te juro que no quería que se acabara el trayecto. Cuando llegamos mi coche no arrancaba y me ofreció subir a su casa. Hablamos de muchas cosas, nos dijimos tantas verdades. Cosas que no te puedo contar porque son muy íntimas, no creo que a Ranma le gustara que lo supieras.

Pienso en lo bien que me sentí cuando me dijo que yo había sido la primera. Ranma todavía podía llegar a sorprenderme.

— Y no follamos, como tú dices. Nos amamos… fue maravilloso.

Dejo caer mis brazos, salen corazones de mi mirada y me estiro hacia atrás en el sofá.

— Entonces, ¿lo habéis arreglado? ¿Os vais a dar una oportunidad?

— No Ukyo. Él no puede dejarlo todo por mí y, además, le prohibí que lo hiciera. Tiene muchas vidas que salvar. Digamos que ayer, simplemente, escribimos el último capítulo de nuestra historia. Punto y final.

— Akane no lo entiendo. ¡Si ya está todo aclarado!

— Lo de Shinnosuke no. Hoy se enterará, supongo.

Nos reímos. A Ukyo le expliqué todo en cuanto volví de aquel fin de semana que pasé con la familia de Shinnosuke.

— Yo sólo sé que no puedo ser un obstáculo entre Ranma y su trabajo. No soy tan importante…

— Qué tontita eres Akane —me dice Ukyo abrazándome.

Veo un destello en sus ojos, ¿lágrimas?

Ella debe ver el mismo destello en los míos.

— Te voy a echar mucho de menos Ukyo. No quiero que nada cambie entre nosotras.

— ¡Claro que no Kane! Al paso que vas, serás la tía que cuide a mis hijos cuando yo quiera un respiro de niños. Te necesito en mi vida.

Está muy loca. Algo en mi me dice que no le falta razón. Quizás se cumplan sus palabras. Le pongo una mano en el vientre. Yo guardo un secreto suyo que pronto no podrá ocultar.

Y le cuento todo: que me hice la madura, que la grúa me dejó tirada y Ranma me ofreció su cama, él se ofreció a dormir en el sofá que quede muy claro, fue tan amable y yo, me puse a llorar porque soy una inmadura, una miedosa que teme perder a su mejor amiga, a mudarse, a que él se vaya, a que él se quede, a estar estancada, que siento que no avanzo y le digo que lloré porque no tenía una cita por San Valentín y encima se lo dije a Ranma… ella también se ríe, fui patética, lo sé.

Pero le cuento todo ¡todo!

Bueno, casi todo. Hay cosas que me guardo para mí… "la primera" me sigo repitiendo mentalmente.

Y ella me cuenta: los nervios por la boda, por ver a su amorcito mal porque Ranma se marchó sin más, lo mal que lo pasó ella sin poder decirme nada porque Ranma era un tema tabú, no quería hacerme sufrir hablando de él. Me cuenta que mi vida cambió, pero las suyas también "fue tan bonito estar los cuatro juntos, creía que aquello era indestructible, de verdad que lo creía ¿cómo pudo joderse todo de esa manera?" me pregunta… "lo pasé tan mal", sufrió por ella misma, por mí, por Ranma, por Ryoga:

— Cuando Ranma se marchó fue como si a Ryoga le hubieran arrancado un trozo de él sin anestesia, —me cuenta— sintió tanto dolor, pasó todo tan rápido. Ranma se encerró en su mundo… A Ryoga le faltaban respuestas, no sabía cómo ayudarlo. Akane, aunque Ryoga no lo parezca porque siempre está de cachondeo y con mil bromas, en el fondo es un sentimental. Y yo haciéndome la valiente por todos, sin poder explicarte como me sentía.

Y llora.

Y me hace llorar, nunca la había visto así de destrozada.

Y me siento mal y culpable, cuánto daño he provocado… Les doy sufrimiento y ellos a cambio sólo me devuelven fidelidad. Ryoga también sabe lo de Shinnosuke, podría habérselo explicado a Ranma, nunca lo hizo. Se lo prohibí hace más dos años… me respetaron. Hoy lo sabrá todo.

Me explica que por una vez en su vida no sabe cómo contarle algo a Ryoga. "Esto" dice señalando su barriga "no lo teníamos para nada planeado", reímos, "esto", como ella dice, es algo precioso.

Siente miedo a perder el trabajo donde iba a empezar en septiembre como profesora de Educación Infantil, estaba tan ilusionada. También tenía miedo de perder a su mejor amiga, algo le decía que conmigo las cosas no eran igual que antes, que se iba rompiendo la confianza… había una barrera invisible que nos estaba separando, ahora ya sabe que no, que podemos contar la una con la otra aunque la vida nos separe algún día.

Ukyo, mi loca Ukyo, ya no habla en serio una vez al año, Ryoga y ella se han hecho crecer el uno al otro. Me alegro tanto por ellos y los envidio, no hay amor más grande que el que se tienen. Se lo digo, se lo digo de todo corazón. Y llora, "no es cierto Akane" me dice "hay amores enormes que también existen, pero que te empeñas en no ver".

Hablamos mucho rato. Nos abrazamos, reímos y lloramos.

Mi madre entra y nos encuentra a las dos abrazadas llorando en el gran sofá.

— ¡Pero bueno! ¿Aún estamos así? Ukyo hija, llevas casi una hora de retraso, el novio está a punto de subir a buscarte —nos informa mi madre—. Y la tradición dice que no puede ver a la novia antes de la boda.

Mi madre y sus tradiciones. Corremos también a abrazarla y ella nos retoca el maquillaje. Me da igual compartir a mi madre con Ukyo, ella es mi tercera hermana.

Mi móvil no deja de sonar, no puedo atender a nadie.

Me voy de boda.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 _ **Y qué queréis que os diga, es muy bonito el amor, pero la amistad es algo que tendríamos que valorar más. A mi escribiendo se me ha saltado alguna lagrimilla. Creo que en esta vida es difícil encontrar una gran amistad y a los amigos hay que cuidarlos.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_

Ciao Tereca, sono necessari ulteriori chiarimenti,nel prossimo capitolo ci saranno molti di più. Hai capito bene, era la prima volta Ramna troppo. Akane che lo chiama è perverso e immaginare cose che non sono. Grazie per le vostre congratulazioni. Mi piace sapere che i miei scritti vengono in Italia ;)

AbiTaisho y Jess, aquí tenéis otro, creo que lo he escrito en un tiempo récord, será que yo también necesito saber más jajajaja

Eliza, no sé si con la crueldad que me caracteriza haré que terminen juntos, no lo tengo del todo decidido. Si terminaran juntos sería muy obvio, pero separarlos tampoco estaría bien. Ya veremos.

BEL muchas gracias a ti. Tus palabras me han encantado. Claro que agradezco los rewievs, es la manera de saber si hay quien lea lo que escribo, si interesa o no, lo que me da ganas de seguir. Aunque con esta historia seguiré igual guste o no porque a mi me encanta!

Vann GP, a veces pocas palabras dicen mucho. Muchas gracias por dedicar un rato de tu tiempo para decírmelas.

Nala Saotome, tú sigue llamándome cruel y verás como acaba la historia jajajja que noooo, claro que se aman. Son Ranma y Akane, a caso alguien duda de su amor? Akane perdona rápido porque también es culpable de lo que pasó. En el siguiente capítulo se aclararán un montón de cosas (lo tengo casi casi pensado, ahora falta encontrar el momento para escribirlo).

Hasta pronto y gracias por escribirme!


	13. Después de la boda

"La fuerza del destino" pertenece a Mecano. Ranma pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

 _Antes de nada os aviso, y quien avisa no es traidor. Para leer este capítulo se necesita un buen rato porque es muuuuuy largo y con mucho contenido._

 _Espero paséis un buen rato con la lectura, yo como siempre lo he pasado en grande con la escritura._

 **\- - Reedición 2017**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 **DESPUÉS DE LA BODA**

* * *

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ AKANE ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

Llevo un rato sentada en las escaleras de incendio del hotel. Demasiadas emociones en un solo día para mí, necesitaba aire fresco. Todos los invitados están en la pista de baile o comiendo de un banquete exquisito, cocinado por el padre de Ukyo.

Ha sido una boda perfecta. Los novios estaban radiantes, se les ve tan enamorados. Ukyo y Ryoga han tenido su boda de cuento que tanto se merecían.

Optimista de mí, he salido con el vestido y el chal (rosa grrrr) que no abriga nada. Empiezo a tener frío, debí haber cogido la chaqueta en vez de dejarla en la silla donde me he sentado durante el banquete de bodas.

¿Se habrá dado cuenta Ranma que me he ido?

Estaba sentado en su silla cuando he dejado mi chaqueta antes de salir aquí. Seguro que me ha visto ya que resulta que Ranma y yo teníamos adjudicadas dos sillas justo al lado el uno del otro en la mesa de los novios. Los novios lo habían decidido meses atrás. "De una boda sale otra" me ha dicho Ukyo guiñándome un ojo, puñetera… sigue siendo igual de pilla. No me he podido enfadar por la jugarreta que nos han hecho porque le dije a Ukyo que me comportaría, algo me dice que Ranma le dijo lo mismo a Ryoga. La verdad es que no me he podido enfadar y punto, me ha encantado.

Miro al cielo. Ya no nieva, esta mañana dejé la casa de Ranma con un sol radiante brillando en el cielo, el sol ya ha derritiendo todo el manto blanco que ayer cubrió la ciudad. Ukyo y Ryoga son afortunados hasta con el tiempo meteorológico.

El sol se va escondiendo y empieza a oscurecer, van bajando las temperaturas. Tengo frío pero estoy inmóvil, soy incapaz de levantarme. No me apetece volver dentro.

Cuando he ido a la habitación a buscar la chaqueta y el chal también he cogido mi móvil que seguía sonando en la habitación, al ver tantas llamadas perdidas he devuelto la llamada.

No hago más que darle vueltas a lo que acabo de hacer. Estoy hecha un lío, me parece que me he precipitado. Bueno, o me he precipitado o por fin hago lo que tengo que hacer. Eso es, por fin hago lo que realmente tengo que hacer.

"¿Qué has hecho? Has hecho una locura Akane" me digo a mí misma. Y es que acabo de aceptar un trabajo que me han propuesto. Ni siquiera me lo he pensado, yo quería ir a casa de mis padres y pensarme bien qué trabajo debía aceptar.

Acabé la carrera ya hace meses, al ser la mejor estudiante de mi promoción se me abrieron muchas puertas, como me había apuntado a un máster de medio año en especialización de pediatría pensé que tenía tiempo de decidirme. El máster acabó hace unos días y aún seguía pensando, hasta hoy.

No soy de las que toman decisiones así porque sí, debo meditar mucho antes. Sin embargo hace un rato, voy y acepto el último proyecto que me proponen. Estoy muy asustada por la nueva aventura en la que me voy a embarcar, aunque me hace mucha ilusión.

Empiezo a tiritar, tendré que volver a entrar. No me apetece nada, como vea a Ukyo le explicaré lo que acabo de hacer y no sé si se va a enfadar conmigo, al igual le fastidio la boda. No puedo hacerlo, ya pensaré como se lo digo, debe ser antes de que cojan el vuelo de su Luna de miel en el que estará incomunicada dos largas semanas. Todavía no me creo que vaya a estar dos semanas sin saber nada de ella, ni siquiera podremos hablar. Me siento algo mal porque cuando vuelva yo ya no estaré aquí. Tengo la sensación que la abandono de alguna manera.

El sol ya ha desaparecido.

¡Uy qué frío tengo! Tendré que volver al salón, pero es que no me apetece nada… aunque también podría ir a buscar la chaqueta y volver a esconderme. A eso voy cuando alguien me la pone en los hombros.

— Vas a coger frío.

Ranma. Mi salvador…

Antes de salir lo he visto hablando con mis padres, ellos también estaban en nuestra mesa. A él sí que no voy a decirle lo que acabo de hacer. He decidido que se lo diré cuando ya esté en Estados Unidos.

— Aunque seas una donnadie no debes coger frío —me dice—. Y yo me pregunto… que si tú, con tu doctorado Summa Cumme Laude, eres una donnadie, ¿qué son los demás? No quiero ni imaginármelo.

Se pone un par de dedos en la barbilla y va negando con la cabeza. Mira que es guapo.

— Mis orgullosos padres hablan demasiado.

Sé que han sido ellos los que se lo han dicho, se lo dicen a todo el mundo.

— ¡Ya ves! Me dabas envidia y quería copiarte. Algunos nacen con un celebro prodigioso y otros se lo curran. Con esfuerzo se puede llegar a donde sea.

— Según tus padres vas a llegar hasta Nerima.

Cambio de planes, a ver como se lo cuento también a mis padres. Nunca he estado tan lejos de mi madre. Será duro para mí, creo que me voy a sentir muy sola.

"¿Qué has hecho Akane?" me sigo preguntando. "Ahora ya no puedes echarte atrás" me sigo repitiendo.

— Pensaba tomarme un descanso con mi familia antes de decidir qué hago con mi vida.

Lo que le acabo de decir es técnicamente cierto, he hablado en pasado…

Me pregunto si por su cabeza ronda la idea de que me vaya con él, si es así no me lo manifiesta. Es mejor así.

Permanecemos callados un rato, me pregunto también cuando hablará de Shinnosuke, ya debe haberlo visto.

Ranma se sienta a mi lado.

— Akane, —seguro que me dice algo ahora— te agradezco que me hayas quitado de encima a esas chicas.

Pues no… ha venido a darme las gracias. Qué majo, no tenía por qué darlas.

Muchas de las invitadas jóvenes (y no tan jóvenes) han intentado "bailar" (estoy segura que buscaban algo más) con Ranma al saber que era médico, investigador, famoso y, además, soltero y guapo.

Él, ahora que sé que no es para nada un mujeriego pervertido, lo estaba pasando realmente mal. Al verlo en apuros lo he sacado a bailar un rato. Hemos bailado un par de canciones lentas. Las chicas han dejado después de molestarlo, él debe pensar que es porque se han pensado que yo era su novia. Nada más lejos de la realidad, lo cierto es que yo he pedido a Ukyo que les echara bronca para que lo dejaran tranquilo.

— Eres mi salvadora —dice, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

¿Mi salvadora ha dicho? Río, si él supiera lo que había pensado hace un momento… estoy convencida que estamos unidos de alguna manera.

— De nada —contesto de manera cortés.

Me mira con ojitos soñadores.

— No te hagas ilusiones —farfullo—. No lo he hecho porque estuviera celosa. Simplemente me ha parecido que necesitabas que alguien te sacara de un apuro. No era ningún gesto romántico ni nada por el estilo.

— Ya lo sé, —dice haciéndome una mueca arrugando la nariz— tú ni siquiera debes saber qué significa esa palabra.

Sé a qué palabra se refiere sin decirla. No me siento ofendida porque tiene razón. No la sé, nunca he sido romántica. Quizás es que no tenía con quien serlo. Nunca es tarde…

Le doy un pequeño golpe en el brazo con la palma abierta, debo hacerle creer que me ha molestado su comentario de alguna manera.

Mi mano, que tiene voluntad propia, decide quedarse plantada allí. Él posa una de sus manos sobre ella, la acaricia lentamente. Con un simple roce siento esa electricidad que me inunda que sólo él sabe provocar en mí.

Pero ahora no es el momento de arrumacos. Tengo que hacer o decir algo antes de que esto vaya a más.

— Por cierto, —digo— muy bonito tu discurso de padrino, precioso brindis dedicado a los novios: las primeras palabras de Ryoga al ver a la que sería su futura esposa.

— ¿Sí verdad? —pregunta con una vocecilla ridícula— ¡Todo mentira! —exclama con una voz terrorífica.

Me hace reír. Luego me explica la verdad.

— La semana antes de conocerte Ryoga quería que yo hablara contigo. Se ofreció a ayudarme ligando con tu amiga. Lo primero que dijo al ver a Ukyo fue: "Te ayudaré a ligarte a la morenita", la morenita eras tú, así te llamábamos antes de saber tu nombre —me informa, luego adopta un tono de voz distinto haciendo de Ryoga— "su amiga no es nada del otro mundo pero si te la quito de encima tú podrás ligar con la otra". Le pregunté por qué haría algo así y me contestó: "¡Porque hoy me siento Cupido! Y porque hace mucho que no follo y parece una facilona".

Me ha gustado mucho la aclaración que ha hecho sobre mí, hablaba de mí ya antes de conocerme…

— ¡Qué bien imitas a Ryoga!

Comento impresionada. Ahora ríe él.

Esa historia ya la conocía, me la explicó Ryoga hace algún tiempo intentando dejar bien a Ranma. "No sé qué le habrá pasado para irse así Akane, pero para él eres muy importante" me dijo para animarme. No lo creí, no pensé que Ryoga fuera capaz de decir esas palabras sobre Ukyo. Aunque lo que dijo Ukyo de Ryoga tampoco fue mucho mejor.

— He tenido que mentir. No podía decir lo que pasó. Me he inventado todo, aunque sé que Ukyo sabe toda la verdad. Tu brindis sí que ha sido bonito.

— ¿Sí verdad? ¡Todo mentira! —intento imitar sus tonos— No fue amor a primera vista. La semana antes ella te vio y quería liarse contigo "está buenísimo" me dijo. Se lo prohibí y dijo que no le quedaba más remedio entonces que liarse con tu amigo. Al final acabó saliendo con uno que no le duró ni una semana. Ryoga volvió a aparecer y, ya sabes el resto.

— ¡No jodas Akane! —exclama Ranma— Hoy podría ser yo el que se hubiera casado.

— No bromees con eso Ranma, claro que no.

Automáticamente me pongo celosa, sé que es algo irracional y no debería sentir celos de lo que acaba de decir sin embargo no lo puedo evitar. Cuando estoy celosa he comprobado que le hago a Ranma cuatro cosas: le pego (o tiro cosas, que viene a ser lo mismo), lo ignoro, lo beso o hablo más de la cuenta. Esta vez toca hablar demasiado.

— Tú no eras para ella. Tú eras para mí. Desde que te vi un día en Nerima y me pasaste una bolsa que se me cayó. Sentí un flechazo, mis primeras palabras al verte fueron: gracias.

Ese recuerdo me hizo ruborizar.

— Tú ni siquiera te acordarás.

Reacciono al instante. Claro que debe recordarlo… él y su gran memoria.

— Por supuesto que me acuerdo. Era primavera, un miércoles a las cinco de la tarde. Ibas con tres amigas, las cuatro vestíais un uniforme con camisa blanca y falda azul. Estabais sentadas detrás de mí. Yo estaba con Ranko e iba a conocer a Kodachi. Tu bolsa cayó a mis pies y te la acerqué. Tu "gracias" me dejó sin respiración. Yo acababa de cumplir los dieciséis, tú me pareciste algo más joven. Cuando os fuisteis las primeras palabras que dije fueron: me he enamorado.

¿Qué cojones hace Ranma? No puede andar diciéndome estas cosas. No en este momento. Me entran unas ganas enormes de pegarle de verdad. ¿Por qué sin ni siquiera pretenderlo es así de romántico? Casi que preferiría que se comportara como el estúpido Ranma de antes.

¿Qué se supone que debo decir ahora?

— Uff, vaya —respondo.

Debo quitarle importancia a sus palabras, quizás si hiciera alguna broma.

— Nosotros sí que tendríamos un brindis bonito si nos casáramos. Lástima que no nos vayamos a casar nunca.

Lo digo con un tono de broma con el que realmente creo que él se ha dado cuenta de que hablo en cachondeo. Claro que… toda broma tiene parte de verdad, dicen.

Suspiramos los dos y miramos a lados opuestos.

¿Seguirá aún enamorado?

— Me he encontrado con Shinnosuke hace un rato, estaba invitado a la boda — asiento sonriendo—. Pero claro, eso tú ya lo sabías.

— Exacto… y también sé que no ha venido solo, ¿te ha presentado a su pareja?

— Sí. Además me ha explicado que llevan unos cinco añitos juntos. Pensaba que tú le pusiste los cuernos y resulta que la cuernuda fuiste tú ¿no? —dice con tono burlón.

Ahora sí que llegó el momento de aclarar todos los malentendidos.

— No del todo… poco después de haber comenzado a salir con él me explicó todo. Después empezó a salir con Ikki.

Me hace una mueca de interrogación con las cejas, como preguntando que qué quiero decir con eso. Le dije que hoy se lo explicaría todo y como que me llamo Akane que hoy Ranma sabrá toda la verdad.

Y por fin lo suelto todo y me quito un gran peso de encima:

— Llevábamos dos meses cuando me lo explicó. Su familia era muy cerrada y de vez en cuando les presentaba una novia para que lo dejasen tranquilo. Se sentía muy mal por utilizar así a las chicas.

» Conmigo fue diferente, confió en mí. Me contó todos sus secretos, yo le conté todos los míos. Me explicó que conmigo siempre tonteaba por guardar las apariencias, nunca pensó que yo aceptaría salir con él. Él me había visto muchas veces con Ukyo, Ryoga y contigo; se pensaba que tú y yo éramos novios.

» Se sorprendió cuando acepté una de sus invitaciones. No le quedó otra que salir conmigo, pobre. Al principio se comportaba conmigo como si realmente fuéramos novios. Yo pensaba que la poca pasión que había entre nosotros era culpa mía y al final resultó ser cosa de los dos. El día que me lo contó fue un día que nos estábamos besando y se notaba que a ninguno de los dos nos apetecía. Cuando lo supe todo hasta me sentí aliviada. No me importó, no lo amaba.

» Sinceramente, yo sólo necesitaba un novio que no fueras tú. No soportaba la idea de sentirme atraída por un seductor como tú que cada día cambiaba de chica. Quise ser mejor que tú saliendo en serio con alguien, para olvidarte y chincharte, sé que te molestaba. Lo supe des del momento en que lo llamaste Soytontiko. No era tonto, resultó ser muy agradable, nos hicimos muy amigos. Le prometí no contarle a nadie su gran secreto, hasta que él no lo hizo oficial yo no dije nada. Soy idiota ¿verdad?

— No eres idiota, eres una buena amiga en la que se puede confiar.

Veo que frunce el ceño y me hace una pregunta que no me apetece contestar, pero no tengo más remedio. Toda la verdad.

— Lo que no acabo de entender es por qué seguiste con él si estaba claro que la relación no os llevaba a ningún sitio ¿me lo puedes explicar?

— Es que él y yo llegamos a un acuerdo: yo… —titubeo antes de contestarle, me da mucha vergüenza explicarle la verdad— me hacía pasar por su novia con su familia para que no tuviera que jugar con ninguna mujer y su familia lo dejara en paz; y él, a cambio, se hacía pasar por mi novio para así yo poder darte celos.

» Ryoga y Ukyo siempre me decían que yo te gustaba mucho, ya sabes que yo siempre creí que eras un mujeriego… no sé, pensé que te merecías que una chica que te gustaba te hiciera algo así… creí que de esa manera te olvidarías de mí, ya sabes que no quería que salieras conmigo, tenía miedo de enfermar. Cuando dejaste de venir con nosotros supuse que con el tiempo yo dejaría de pensar en ti, te eché tanto de menos… Ves como soy idiota…

Me tapo la cara con las manos, me siento abochornada por lo que hice.

— No eres idiota, un poco sí que me lo merecía. Estuve una buena temporada, después de que nos besáramos en mi coche, haciéndote creer que me liaba con muchas chicas. Ahora sabes que no era cierto. Por aquel entonces no me conformaba solamente con ser tu amigo, necesitaba más pero no me atrevía a decírtelo. Como con Ranko reaccionaste de aquella manera, pensé que si me veías ligar con otras reaccionarías, en vez de eso, te buscaste un novio.

Lo miro y veo que se pone muy serio.

— Lo siento mucho Akane, ahora entiendo el puto malentendido, creo que con mi comportamiento también ayudé a que se creara. Si hubiera sabido lo que ahora sé, las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes. Perdóname por hacerte creer lo que no era, perdóname por dejarte como lo hice.

— Por fin me pides perdón —digo levantando mis manos en alto riendo—. En fin, al final todo pasa por alguna razón. Ya no me importa, pienso que lo que pasó tenía que pasar. Las cosas son como siempre debieron ser.

Me pone una mano en el hombro y me acerca a él. Apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro y le cojo la mano que tiene libre con mis dos manos.

— Ranma, hay una cosa que no me encaja en todo esto, ¿cómo lo supiste? No entiendo cómo… por más vueltas que le doy. No se lo dije a nadie, Shinnosuke e Ikki tampoco. Tú de alguna manera debiste saber lo de Shinnosuke y creer que yo era su novia antes de verme en el aeropuerto… estoy convencida de ello. Te lo dije anoche y no me lo desmentiste.

Noto como se incorpora con la espalda recta. Lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, él suelta mi hombro y se lleva la mano a la cabeza. Se desordena el pelo. Algo oculta.

— 1, 2, 3, 4 —dice, luego empieza a hablar muy rápido—. Teníamos el mismo código para desbloquear el móvil. El día que te dejé tirada, confundí tu móvil con el mío. Tenías tres llamadas perdidas, veintiún WhatsApps y un mensaje de voz. Las llamadas perdidas eran de esa mañana, de Shinnosuke.

» Tenías quince whatapps de Ukyo y seis de Shinnosuke. Los whatsapps de Shinnosuke eran cinco del domingo, decían: "¡Cariño! He hablado con mi abuelo de lo que habíamos hablado tú y yo ayer, necesito tu DNI para comprar el vuelo para este sábado" "Mi abuelo tiene muchas ganas de verte, eres la novia que he tenido que más le ha gustado" "Eres la mejor, gracias por todo" "Te quiero hasta el infinito" y otro mensaje con muchos corazones de todos los colores.

» El sexto era de ese día: "Amor, ¿por qué no contestas? ¿Te han secuestrado?" Puso un emoticón con una cara sonriente que enseña los dientes. Lo odié. Luego ponía: "Llámame, tengo algo muy importante que explicarte". Con esos mensajes era muy obvio para cualquiera que no supiera todo lo que me acabas de explicar que tú y él erais novios. Pensé que me ibas a dejar por él y no lo soporté.

» Los de Ukyo eran de la noche anterior, decían: "Estoy tan emocionada!" "Veo una boda doble" "Qué buena pareja hacéis" "¡Os quiero tanto!" Y mandó un montón de emoticones de corazones, una sevillana bailando, manos aplaudiendo… y dos últimos mensajes más: "Por fin" "Mañana comemos juntas y me lo explicas todo". Pensé que eras tan mentirosa que hasta a Ukyo se lo habías ocultado.

Lo suelta todo a bocajarro. Como si fuera algo que debía ver la luz ya que llevaba demasiado tiempo oculto en las sombras. Me sorprendo mucho, yo nunca leí esos mensajes.

— Perdón por haberlos borrado —murmura.

Los borró… por eso no los leí nunca.

— También leí uno que era para mí, pero no lo habías enviado: "Ranma lo siento mucho, esta noche no voy a poder salir contigo, no me encuentro bien. Otra vez será". Pensé que claro, como tenías novio, era lógico que no quisieras quedar a solas conmigo y te habías inventado una excusa. Todo cuadraba mucho.

Ahora soy yo la que se pone tensa.

— Y como te dije ayer… todo tiene una explicación. El día que habíamos quedado para salir de fiesta solos tú y yo… me daba mucho apuro quedar a solas contigo. Tenía razones suficientes para pensar que tú y yo no podíamos estar solos. Lo iba a enviar cuando encontré a Ranko, ella se unió a la fiesta con su novia. Me sentí aliviada y por eso no cancelé la cita.

Volvemos a respirar los dos, como si nos sintiéramos aliviados de soltar todo lo que estamos soltando. Ranma vuelve a poner su mano en mi hombro, sé que debería retirarla, tengo que hacerme la dura con él. No puedo, necesito que me tenga abrazada así.

— Ranma, ¿por qué no escuchaste el mensaje de voz?

Hago la pregunta e inmediatamente creo que no debería haber dicho nada. Si le explico lo que me decía en el mensaje le va a dar mucha rabia.

— No hubiera soportado escuchar la voz de Shinnosuke. ¿Es normal que ahora me sienta algo tonto? Porque no suelo sentirme como un tonto y es una sensación muy rara.

— Sí, es normal, supongo.

— ¿Qué te decía en el mensaje de voz?

¡Sorpresa! Lo ha preguntado… y yo muy a mi pesar le respondo.

Toda la verdad…

— No sé si debería decírtelo, aunque ahora ya tampoco se podría cambiar nada de lo que pasó. Te dije que hoy te lo explicaría todo y creo que estaría bien que te dijera lo que decía Shinnosuke en el mensaje. Yo no tengo la memoria que tú tienes, pero intentaré reproducirlo tal cual.

Intento recordarlo todo, para no dejarme nada. Creo que se impacienta.

— Antes de decirte que mensaje de voz me dejó creo que debería explicarte otra cosa. Después de que pasara aquello en la biblioteca contigo yo le dije que no quería que fingiera más por mí. También quiero que sepas que el sábado por la noche, antes de que tú y yo nos liáramos, estuve hablando con él y le dije que sería la última vez que iría a casa de su familia.

» No pude dejarlo tirado de una semana para otra, su abuelo me adoraba. El domingo volvimos a hablar, la llamada que recibí era de él, no debería haberte dicho que era mi madre. Le expliqué todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros y le dije que no podía seguir ocultándotelo, me sentía fatal por haberte mentido.

» De verdad, quisiera habértelo dicho todo, pero no podía. Lo siento, su secreto tenía que estar a salvo conmigo. Quiero que sepas que somos grandes amigos y eso nunca va a cambiar. Él de verdad me quiere hasta el infinito, a él yo también.

» Al acabar la llamada puse a recargar el móvil con tu cargador, me quedaba poquísima batería. Debí conectarlo mal ya que al día siguiente no estaba recargada. Con la noche tan movidita que habíamos tenido tampoco me di cuenta, me olvidé completamente del móvil. Por la mañana lo volví a poner a recargar y lo encendí para asegurarme que cargaba. Me fui a la ducha al ver que sí. Los WhatsAppd debieron llegar después. Las llamadas y el mensaje debió hacerlos Shinnosuke mientras me duchaba. Sin embargo… tú no escuchaste el mensaje de voz…

— ¡Akane Tendo!

Me grita. Me hace mucha gracia cuando me llama por mi nombre y mi apellido, sólo lo hace cuando lo saco de quicio

— Me estás poniendo nervioso. ¿Qué te decía?

— Decía, más o menos, creo que me acuerdo de todo —aclaro mi garganta— "Akane, sé que estás con él pero necesito hablar contigo. Llevo toda la noche dándole vueltas a lo que hablamos. Ayer te vi tan enamorada de Ranma que me distes fuerzas para explicárselo todo a mi familia. Yo también quiero vivir mi amor con Ikki sin ocultárselo al mundo. No tengo que seguir fingiendo que eres mi novia. Me sabe mal haberte metido en esto y que mientas a Ranma por mí. Explícaselo todo si quieres. Y acompáñame el sábado por favor, creo que sin ti no sé si podré hacerlo. Eres mi mejor amiga y te necesito. Llámame y lo hablamos, es urgente".

No dice nada, no reacciona. Yo tengo la necesidad de seguir hablando. Debería callar, pero debe saberlo todo.

— Ahora ya sabes qué decía, también quiero que sepas como me sentí el día que me abandonaste.

Tiene que saberlo por muy duro que sea.

— Cuando salí de la ducha me asusté al no verte, te busqué por todo el piso. Al ver una perdida en el teléfono pensé que el mensaje de voz era tuyo. Tonta de mí pensé que me llamabas para explicarme que me habías dejado allí porque te había surgido un imprevisto y al no localizarme me dejabas un mensaje. Me sentí morir cuando vi que no eras tú. Escuché el mensaje y le devolví la llamada a Shinnosuke asegurándole que sí iría el sábado con él.

» Luego estuve esperando tu regreso. Tenía permiso para que lo supieras todo, estaba ansiosa por explicártelo. No apareciste, no supe nada de ti en todo el día. Te esperé durante horas, te llamé mil veces, te escribí, te dejé mensajes, estaba muy preocupada. Miles de cosas horribles te habían pasado ya en mi imaginación —noto que mi voz se quiebra.

— Lo borré todo, no quería saber nada de ti. Siento haberte preocupado, al leer todo aquello —suspira y mueve su cabeza como si negara algo— no pensé que… pensé que… no sé, joder, qué mal.

Me acerca mucho a él, estrechando su abrazo con más fuerza. Une sus labios a mi cabeza murmurando repetidas veces "Lo siento mucho, de verdad, lo siento, perdóname…"

Le cojo la mano que no me está abrazando y la beso. Está olvidado, está perdonado. Le sigo explicando qué me pasó, sacando fuerzas de algún lugar dentro de mí. Intentando no romperme allí mismo por el recuerdo.

— Al anochecer volví a mi piso, Ukyo me echaba bronca por el plantón que le di en la comida, ahora sé que sí me había escrito —se me escapa una risa amarga—. Yo me tiré a sus brazos y lloré hasta quedarme dormida. Cuando desperté me explicó que Ryoga por la tarde había quedado contigo, que no te había pasado nada malo. Quedaste con Ryoga para despedirte de él antes de irte a Estados Unidos. Nunca le quisiste explicar qué te llevó a aceptar la beca. Él lo respetó. Ni siquiera le dijiste el día que te ibas, le dijiste que te ibas y te despediste de él sin darle más explicaciones. Me sentí estúpida, sentí que te habías reído de mí. No soporté que no me eligieras. Con el tiempo te entendí, era una oportunidad que no podías rechazar.

» El día que me viste en el aeropuerto era el primero en que salía de casa en toda la semana. Estuve llorando casi todos los días. Ahora sé que te fuiste un sábado y me viste, según tú "feliz y acaramelada con él". Ni por asomo estaba yo feliz, me hice la fuerte para que Shinnosuke explicara todo a su abuelo. Nuestro amor era lo que le dio las fuerzas, tuve que fingir. Y de acarameladitos menos, nosotros siempre nos tratamos así. A él no le atraigo ni lo más mínimo. Es cariñoso y punto. Siempre está cariño por aquí, mi vida por allá…

Seguimos sentados en la escalera. Yo lo miro, pero él parece estar ausente, mirando al horizonte.

Creo que Ranma no me escucha. Está como en su mundo.

— Si hubiera escuchado el mensaje… podríamos seguir juntos —susurra girándose hacia mí.

— Ya, pero tu sueño era otro. El que ahora estás viviendo.

Veo que se me está acercando. ¿Me va a besar?

— Ranma, no te me acerques más. No, no, no, ¡noooooo!

No estoy muy orgullosa de lo que hago a continuación. Le pego, le pego con todas mis fuerzas un sonoro bofetón que lo empuja hacia atrás haciendo que su cabeza rebote contra los barrotes que rodean la escalera. Uffff, eso debe de haberle dolido mucho, me pongo pálida.

— Ranma, ¿estás bien?

Le voy agarrar del brazo para ver como está, él me rechaza.

— ¡No, no estoy bien! ¡Joder, me duele! ¡Mierda Akane! ¿Dejarás algún día de ser una marimacho violenta? Contigo no se puede ¡joder! ¡Qué daño! —me grita y me maldice— ¡Eres una bruta! Y no te entiendo, en serio, no te entiendo. Me vas a volver loco, te juro que me vas a volver loco. ¡Si es que no lo estoy ya! Creí que te entendía, pero eres rara, tía eres rara de cojones. ¡Ya está todo aclarado joder! Todo ha sido, palabras textuales tuyas —sus manos entrecomillan lo que dice con un grito que hace volar a unos pájaros asustados— "un PUTO malentendido".

Da un grito cuando dice "puto" y continúa hablando, elevando el volumen de voz cada vez más, poniéndose en pie.

— Mierda, mierda, mierda… era un puñetero beso, nada más. No te pido que lo dejes todo por mí. Idiota. Después de todo lo dicho y vivido, debes ser muy retorcida: es que ni siquiera me has planteado una puta relación a distancia ¡coño! No te entiendo, eres, eres, eres… ¡Ahhhhhh!

Y calla de golpe. Se vuelve a sentar con la respiración muy agitada.

Entiendo que me he pasado. Quiero explicarme: "Tengo mis razones. Tú no puedes besarme aquí, en este momento. Confía en mi".

Pero mi orgullo me dice que él se ha pasado más. En menos de treinta segundos me ha llamado: marimacho, violenta, bruta, rara, rara de cojones (que viene a ser lo mismo pero más humillante), idiota y retorcida.

Nada más que por eso no le doy ninguna explicación. En vez de contarle mis razones y decirle que confíe en mí, le chillo, le chillo como una posesa:

— Vete, vete, vete, veteeeeeeee… eres un idiota Ranma Saotome.

Cuando yo digo su nombre y apellido no lo hago porque me saque de quicio, lo hago porque estoy enfadada.

Observo que aprieta la mandíbula y los puños, debe estar más cabreado que yo. No sólo me ha insultado, también me ha dicho cosas muy ciertas...

Lo miro y siento que estoy muy asustada, la he vuelto a cagar.

— Sí Akane, me voy —gruñe.

Me observa y sé que ve mi pánico. Porque es lo que siento, pánico. No podemos enfadarnos, simplemente no podemos. Siento que todo se va a ir a la mierda y siento miedo. Miedo de perderlo de verdad… no como las otras veces.

Coge aire profundamente y creo que me va a gritar otra vez, no sé si podré aguantarlo.

¿Por qué siempre tenemos que acabar mal?

 _Continuará…_

* * *

Ya veis que este capítulo en vez de **:** Después de la boda, podría haberse titulado tranquilamente: Aclarando malentendidos 2ª parte.

Todo aclarado ¿no? Ahora me toca decidir qué hago con estos dos idiotas. Lo que pasó ya veis que es culpa de ambos…

 **Os informo que ya sólo queda un capítulo y daré por finalizada la historia.**

Lo que yo quería era darle un final digno y eso es lo que estoy haciendo (creo).

Amy Saotome Tendo, si este capítulo lo esperabas con ansias supongo que el último más no? Intentaré colgarlo pronto pero aviso que al igual tardo más que otras veces. Os tengo mal acostumbradas y esta vez no creo ser capaz de acabar en un par de días.

Jess, a mí también me encantó esa frase de Ukyo. Por eso la escribí jajajaja Akane no parece tonta, lo es. Anda que dejar escapar a Ranma de esa manera…

Amigo, muy obvio el final que me propones. No sé, no sé…

Akane04, ya se resuelve todo tranquila. Lo sabrás (espero) bastante pronto.

BEL, gracias por tus palabras, si no has llorado al menos te he hechor reír. Me conformo con eso.

Guest, yo también creo que la amistad es importante. Creo que este fic en el fondo va sobre la amistad más que sobre el amor.

Nala Saotome, nadie te va a culpar, si los separo será únicamente culpa mía. Qué te ha parecido el capítulo revelador?

AbiTaisho, querías saber más? Pues ya lo sabes todo jajajaja

NoiaSaotome, quina gracias m'ha fet el teu comentari. Doncs sí, et convido a llegir-los tots i a que n'opinis també si vols. Avui estàs de sort perquè rebo el teu rewiev i actualitzo poc després jijijiji. Ja em diràs què et semblen les altres històries.


	14. Despedidas

Bueno, estoy feliz! He escrito un libro en poco más de un mes y medio! Que sepáis que cuando acabéis de leer este capítulo habréis leído unas 110 páginas de un documento Word.

No estoy del todo segura de lo que he hecho en este capítulo… pero tenía que acabar esta historia porque tengo que dedicarme ya 100% a mi trabajo y no puedo andar pensando qué final le doy a Ranma y a Akane. Por eso hoy me he puesto las pilas y punto. Subo el capítulo tal y como me ha salido. Creo que no he hecho nada de lo que me pedíais en los rewievs (o sí… ya me lo diréis).

Ranma no me pertenece, es de Rumiko. La canción es de Mecano… venga! Ya está todo dicho, os dejo con la lectura que es lo que queréis. ;)

 **\- - Reedición 2017**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

 **DESPEDIDAS**

* * *

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ AKANE ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

Sigue sentado a mi lado, su respiración agitada se va apagando.

Mis temores se van encendiendo.

Ahora voy a tener que explicarle todo.

Suspiro.

No me queda más remedio…

Voy a hablar, a pedir perdón. No quiero estar a malas con él. Ni quiero, ni puedo. No podría irme estando enfadada así, por una tontería...

Ranma se me adelanta, habla antes que yo. No me grita como yo pensé que haría, hace todo lo contrario. Con mucha calma, con una voz muy cariñosa, muy comprensivo me dice:

— Sí Akane, me voy. Sí Akane, el lunes sale mi vuelo. Sí Akane, voy a cumplir mi promesa. Sí Akane, me voy como quedamos que haría. Sí Akane, vas a tener todo lo que querías, me dedicaré solamente a trabajar. Sí Akane, espero que estés contenta, lo has conseguido…

Calla, se levanta e inhala aire y lo expulsa.

Mi corazón se para literalmente. Está haciendo lo que le pedí, lo que quiero que haga, sin embargo creo que de alguna manera lo estoy alejando de mí.

¿Qué hago? Hablar… ¡Habla! No puedo… tan sólo soy capaz de mirarlo. Tengo la sensación de que quiere decir algo más, veo que hay duda en su rostro. Le sonrío para que vea que no estoy enfadada.

Finalmente es él quien habla de nuevo. Y lo que dice es algo que me hace soñar en que no todo está perdido:

— Sí Akane, me voy —repite en un susurro apretando los dientes.

Luego con una voz intensa y ronca me dice esas palabras que retumbaran en mi cabeza repetidas veces durante mucho tiempo.

— Pero también te juro que encontraré la manera de volver a ti.

Se va.

Por fin se va y me siento realmente aliviada.

Me quedo largo rato en la escalera intentando controlar los nervios que siento mezclados con una extraña sensación de felicidad.

Decido que es el momento de entrar al hotel, ya es tarde y hay que despedirse de los novios.

Nos despedimos de un marido y una esposa muy sonrientes rumbo a su Luna de miel, se van a ir con un coche clásico, blanco y descapotable lleno de latas enganchadas.

Veo a Ranma que se despide de ellos, se gira buscando entre la multitud. Cuando me ve sonríe y me dice adiós con la mano con un solo movimiento, disimuladamente. Pienso que nuestra despedida en el fondo no ha sido tan mala. Al menos no se ha ido enfadado, creo. "Te juro que encontraré la manera de volver a ti" sé que lo decía en serio. A ver… a ver…

Yo me despido de Ukyo dándole un fuerte abrazo y diciéndole:

— Llámame antes de subir al avión. Necesito hablar contigo y este no es el momento.

Noto como ella asiente abrazada a mí.

Le voy a contar todo lo que voy a hacer. Me voy a despedir de ella y me voy a quitar de la cabeza esa sensación de abandono hacia ella, Ukyo me conoce y me va a apoyar en todo lo que yo decida. Además, creo que va a ser la única que me dirá que hago lo correcto, mi familia me va a matar… pero deben entender que el trabajo que me han ofrecido no lo podía rechazar, debo pensar en mi futuro. Aunque sea lejos de todos a los que quiero.

Se suben al coche, Ryoga al volante y Ukyo al lado. La radiante esposa antes de sentarse en el asiento tira el ramo des del coche, de espaldas. El magnífico ramo de rosas rosa lo coge Shinnosuke, todas las mujeres solteras que han asistido a la boda se quejan. El novio de Shinnosuke se alegra tanto que lo besa allí mismo, delante de todos. Y pensar que eso era impensable tiempo atrás, me alegro tanto que al final el amor venciera a los prejuicios.

Antes de irme también tengo que despedirme de ellos. A lo mejor Ukyo no es la única que me apoya.

Aunque los novios se han ido la boda sigue. Me voy a la habitación a esperar la llamada de Ukyo.

— Espero que esta llamada sea para decirme que te vas con él —suelta Ukyo sin darme tiempo ni siquiera a decir nada.

— No exactamente… —contesto.

Luego le explico todo. Ella grita muy fuerte cuando acabo. No está enfadada para nada porque cuando ella vuelva yo ya no esté en Nerima. Está entusiasmada, ríe y llora a la vez dándome ánimos. Le da el móvil a Ryoga:

— Aguanta el móvil marido —oigo que dice y empieza a aplaudir— ¿Escuchas los aplausos Akane? Estoy feliiiiiiiiz.

Ryoga, que ha escuchado la conversación también me anima:

— Me parece perfecto tu plan. Márchate cuando y donde quieras Akane. Pero te advierto que dentro de siete meses te quiero aquí conociendo a nuestro hijo, es decir, tu sobrino.

Ukyo al fin se lo ha dicho, un secreto menos.

— O hija, es decir, sobrina —dice Ukyo.

— O hijo —contesta Ryoga.

— O hija —replica Ukyo.

— Chicoooos —digo al otro lado de la línea— sea niño o niña no me pienso perder su nacimiento. Os quiero mucho. Felicidades por todo.

— Gracias —contestan a la vez.

Nos despedimos diciéndonos que nos llamaremos a menudo, hablaremos por Skype y asegurándoles que volveré pronto, que un año pasa en un suspiro y que no quiero ser de esas tías ausentes con su hijo o hija.

Antes de colgar oigo un grito de Ryoga:

— Voy a ser padre con la mejor mujer del mundoooooo.

Quién iba a decir que estos dos balas perdidos iban a acabar casados y hasta siendo padres…

Dejo la habitación y me voy a buscar a Shinnosuke antes de ir al piso donde llevo viviendo desde hace cinco años; no puedo irme sin decirle adiós. Ukyo me ha dicho que me quede a dormir en el hotel, pero me apetece pasar las últimas horas que me quedan en esta ciudad en el lugar que fue como mi hogar y que compartí con dos personas muy importantes para mí (Ryoga llevaba meses viviendo con nosotras).

El domingo me despierto a las nueve cuando suena el despertador del móvil, estoy hecha polvo. Estuve hasta las tantas hablando con Shinnosuke e Ikki. Son tan graciosos, se están planteando seriamente casarse. Me dieron permiso para irme siempre y cuando esté allí para el día de su boda. No me pude negar, espero que la fecha coincida más o menos con el nacimiento de mi sobrino o sobrina, no sé si me darán tantos permisos en el trabajo.

Estuvo bien hablar con ellos, el pobre Shinnosuke me pidió perdón porque cree que mucho de lo pasado con Ranma es culpa suya. Le dije que no fuera tonto, que la culpa es toda mía y de Ranma, por ser cabezones e inmaduros. Pero que ya todo pasó, nunca le he culpado de nada y nunca lo haré.

Me doy la vuelta en la cama, pongo el despertador para que suene pasados cinco minutos. Estoy así durante media hora… cinco minutos más, cinco minutos más…

Si por mí fuera me quedaría todo el día en la cama, pero no puedo. Les dije a mis padres que me iría con ellos a Nerima hoy mismo. Los voy a recoger con mi coche al hotel donde han pasado la noche. Mis hermanas ya han salido hace rato. Hoy comeremos todos en el dojo Tendo.

— Hacía tanto que no nos reuníamos todos a comer, estoy feliz. De ahora en adelante podremos hacerlo más a menudo. Con la peque que vuele a casa.

Mi padre dice esto de manera despreocupada mientras nos dirigimos a Nerima. Yo noto como si un cuchillo me atravesara el estómago.

— Mi niña, ¿pasa algo? —me pregunta mi madre, siempre me llama "mi niña" y lo adoro.

No sospechan nada ya que llevo el maletero lleno de mis cosas para dejarlas en mi habitación, es decir, la que era mi habitación, a lo mejor lo volverá a ser...

Suspiro antes de contestarle, últimamente suspiro demasiado. "Te juro que encontraré la manera de volver a ti".

— Sólo es que estoy cansada…

Prefiero despedirme de mis padres y de toda la familia cuando estemos reunidos.

Una vez estamos todos en la mesa miro a mis hermanas y las bonitas familias que han formado. Kasumi y Tofú con mis sobrinas, una que ya es una mujercita de casi diez años y una que a penas es un bebé de seis meses. Nabiki y Kuno con su pequeño de dos añitos. Mis padres, mis hermanas, mis sobrinos, mis cuñados… mi familia.

Llegó el momento de decirlo.

Hago de tripas corazón y les digo que no me voy a quedar con ellos una temporada como les había dicho.

— ¿Cómo que no te queda con nosotros mi niña? —pregunta mi madre muy seria.

Les explico lo de mi nuevo trabajo y que me voy a la semana siguiente.

Me preguntan muchas cosas. Les cuesta creer que me vaya tanto tiempo y tan lejos.

— Un año pasa muy rápido… y tampoco está tan lejos —les digo.

— Akane, perdona que nos cueste creerte. Es que… ¡hasta te costó irte a estudiar a la universidad que está a un par de horas de nosotros! —dice Nabiki.

Todos asienten y me cae el alma a los pies. Sabía que no me apoyarían.

Aún así no dejaré que me hagan dudar de mi decisión… mi decisión tan poco pensada… que me hará dejar mi vida atrás… me sentiré tan sola lejos de mi familia, Ukyo y Ryoga, Shinnosuke… mi mami, yo no puedo estar tan lejos de mi mami… todavía soy una niña asustada que la necesita mucho ¿cómo pude aceptarla así como así? Y si… y si cuando llegue no es lo que yo pensaba… "te juro que encontraré la manera de volver a ti".

Suspiro muy fuerte.

Les explico que sí, que siento miedo por todo lo que va a cambiar en mi vida. Aunque es algo que tengo que hacer que el miedo tiene que dejar de controlarme.

Mi madre se levanta y me abraza como sólo una madre sabe abrazar. Kasumi y Nabiki hacen lo mismo.

— Venga ya Akane, —me dice Kasumi— qué vas a sentir tu miedo, si eres la mujer más valiente que conozco. Ves a comerte el mundo.

— Vive la vida que te mereces ya de una vez —me dice Nabiki.

Mi padre no dice nada, sólo llora. Los echaré de menos. Me repito y les digo que sólo será un año, que pase lo que pase siempre tendré un hogar donde volver.

Vuelvo al piso muy tarde y me paso lo que queda de domingo tirada en el sofá.

Ya estaba todo empaquetado. Le dije a Ukyo que lo enviaría las cajas a su casa nueva de Nerima, su única preocupación debía ser la boda; no la mudanza. Lo enviaré todo mañana…

Me quedo dormida en el sofá, el lunes por la mañana me despierto con un dolor de cervicales horrible. Llamo a la compañía que se encargará de llevarse los trastos a casa de Ukyo. Lo que yo no necesito para mi viaje ya se lo dejé ayer a mis padres en su casa. Aquí, igualmente, casi todo era de Ukyo. Su padre esperará a la compañía de mudanzas en Nerima y ya se encargará él de lo demás.

El lunes a medio día hago mis maletas y me voy a comer algo por ahí.

El lunes por la tarde ya está todo hecho. He intentado evitar pensar en Ranma todo el día para que no vuelvan esos calambres a mi estómago, llegó el momento de dejar de evitarlo.

— A estas horas ya debe estar a punto de aterrizar su avión… —digo hablando sola.

Sacudo mi cabeza sacando esos pensamientos de ella y voy a comprar mi billete de avión antes de que al final yo me quede en tierra.

Compro mi billete, no dejo de mirar mi destino, no se me borra la sonrisa de la cara. Me duelen las mejillas. Me siento muy feliz. Todo se va poniendo en su sitio.

Como no tengo televisión, ni libros, ni nada mejor que hacer me permito fantasear con Ranma… no sé si debería hacerlo. Por alguna razón necesito imaginar un reencuentro con él, me imagino cientos de escenas diferentes.

El lunes, bien entrada la noche, estoy echada en la cama pensando todavía en Ranma, es mi pasatiempo preferido cuando soy incapaz de dormir. Unos golpes en la puerta me devuelven a la realidad. Alguien llama de un modo muy raro.

¿Ranma? No puede ser él, ni siquiera debería estar en este país.

Vuelven a llamar, es su forma de llamar, pero es como si le faltara energía.

Abro la puerta, asomo la cabeza y poco más. Siento terror de verlo ahí. No debería estar aquí. Ranma tiene una cara horrible, como si llevara años sin dormir.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Ranma? Tenías que estar en Estados Unidos...

Hablo con miedo.

Me asusta que haya dejado su trabajo por mí. Eso sería un grave error ahora mismo.

— Es que el sábado no dormí dándole vueltas a todo lo que habíamos hablado. Ayer me pasé el día empaquetando mis trastos, desmontando muebles, cargándolos en el camión de la mudanza y llevándolos a un trastero porque tenía que dejar mi piso vacío. Tenía que dejarlo todo listo para hoy porque he vendido el piso y los nuevos inquilinos se quieren instalar ya, no podía dejarlo para otro día.

— … —no entiendo, no sé qué me explica. Yo sólo quiero saber qué hace aquí.

— Ranko y Kodachi tenían que ayudarme, —me sigue explicando apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, parece que vaya a caer de un momento a otro— pero claro, como están embarazadas no movieron ni un puto dedo. Agotado como estaba fui a cenar con mi familia, dormí en mi antigua habitación, en casa de mi tío. Dormí como mucho cinco horas porque por la mañana debía firmar la venta del piso. Después he ido corriendo al aeropuerto pensando que perdía el vuelo.

— ¿Has perdido el vuelo? —pregunto incrédula abriendo mucho los ojos.

— Noooo, claro que no… he llegado a tiempo, además el vuelo iba con retraso. He estado un montón de horas en el aeropuerto intentando no dormirme allí. Asustado, pensando que si me dormía perdía el vuelo, pero no... no lo he perdido.

— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí Ranma? —insisto.

Tengo ganas de llorar. ¿Habrá sido capaz de dejarlo todo por mí?

— Me tenía que ir, lo recuerdo. Pero hoy no… han cancelado el vuelo a causa de unas tormentas de nieve no sé dónde. Han cerrado no sé qué aeropuerto… no me he enterado muy bien. Estoy muy cansado, yo sólo sé que han cancelado el vuelo.

— Eso es lo que tienen las estaciones, que si el invierno viene frío, cierran aeropuertos. Contesta a mi pregunta, por favor… —esto último lo digo con un hilillo de voz.

Estoy muy nerviosa. Voy a llorar, estoy convencida de ello.

Pienso que ojalá no lo haya dejado todo por mí. Prometió que no lo haría… Espero que lo del vuelo cancelado sea cierto, me ha sonado a excusa. Es imposible que él no recuerde algo, pienso que me está mintiendo, que esto es sólo la excusa para volver a mí. No quiero que vuelva a mí. Al menos, no todavía.

Ranma bosteza y me sigue explicando su día sin llegar a contestarme.

— No podía quedarme allí, necesitaba descansar en algún sitio. He subido a un taxi y sólo he sabido darle tu dirección.

Bosteza muy muy fuerte y me pega el bostezo

— ¿Me dejas quedarme aquí? Será una noche, necesito dormir. Prometo desaparecer mañana.

— ¿Seguro?

Quiero estar convencida de que habla en serio.

Ranma me enseña un billete de avión. Vuelan mariposas en mi estómago cuando veo el vuelo, la hora de salida y el asiento que le corresponde. Es cierto que se va mañana. Suspiro aliviada y abro la puerta de par en par.

— Pasa anda, la habitación de Ukyo está vacía.

Va arrastrando los pies y su maleta hasta el cuarto de Ukyo. Lo acompaño. Alquilamos un piso amueblado, tiene suerte de que tengamos camas. Necesitará sábanas y una almohada. No sé de dónde voy a sacarlas.

Voy a comentárselo, pero él ya se ha dejado caer encima del colchón, boca abajo, extendiendo los brazos, con las piernas saliendo de la cama, con bambas y todo. Se duerme al instante con el billete de avión en la mano.

Pobrecito mío, debía estar agotadísimo. Cojo el billete de su mano, lo remiro y me recorre un escalofrío por el cuerpo que me llega hasta el alma. Lo pongo encima de su maleta.

Después le doy un beso en la cabeza, le revuelvo el pelo y me voy a mi cama. Me gustaría dormir abrazada a él, no lo hago por miedo a mirarlo por la mañana a los ojos y explicarle lo de mi nuevo trabajo. A lo mejor tampoco estaría mal explicárselo… deshecho ese pensamiento y me voy a mi habitación.

A la mañana siguiente me despierto muy tarde, me costó dormir pensando que lo tenía tan cerca. Salgo de la habitación preocupada con toparme con él.

Pero no, él ya no está.

Siento un cosquilleo en mi estómago, soy inmensamente feliz. Todo ha salido como yo esperaba. No como lo había planeado… pero el resultado será el mismo.

Necesito un café pero no tengo nada en la cocina, ya desayunaré en cualquier lado más tarde. Me ducho, me arreglo, me visto, repaso mi maleta y preparo una caja con algunas cosas que tengo que enviar a casa de mis padres (sábanas, mi almohada, alguna toalla, champús a medias…). Me paseo por todo el piso, con mucha nostalgia y mirando que esté todo recogido.

Cuando acabo cojo mi maleta, la caja y preparo las llaves para devolvérselas a la casera que vive en el piso de arriba. Cuando llego a la puerta principal veo un papel enganchado allí con algo escrito. Oh Ranma… ¿será una despedida?

Mientras miro el papel pienso que no hay nadie más original que Ranma, ha escrito encima de papel de váter. Claro, no había otra cosa en casa…

Lo desengancho de la puerta y me enfado con él. El muy imbécil lo ha enganchado con un chicle rosa que queda pegado a la puerta, espero que salga bien de ahí. Nos tienen que devolver la fianza, todos estos años hemos cuidado mucho el piso. Idiota…

Cojo el papel de váter con mucho cuidado de no romperlo, llega hasta el suelo. Es una gran nota escrita con un bolígrafo rojo, debe ser el único que ha encontrado, el que teníamos en la nevera para hacer la lista de la compra. Ahora está dentro de la caja, había olvidado empaquetarlo.

Observo el papel, no es una simple nota, es una carta o más bien un misal, ha escrito muchísimo. Siento un nerviosismo que no sé explicar… quiero leer pero al mismo tiempo no quiero…

Ranma tiene una letra horrible, se nota que es médico. Supongo que el papel que ha usado tampoco le ha ayudado. Me da igual, es su letra y hace que sienta que el corazón se me vaya a salir del pecho. Lo siento latir por todo mi cuerpo.

Leo en voz alta:

"Akane Tendo,

Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad. He dormido como un rey. Para compensarte iba a hacerte un buen café (sé que es lo primero que bebes al despertar) con un desayuno estupendo. Pero no tienes nada en la cocina. ¡Mejor! La verdad es que cocino fatal. Ya lo comprobaste con mis magníficas tostadas."

En mi rostro se dibuja una sonrisa que enseña todos mis dientes. Pienso que yo también cocino fatal y que también fue una suerte que no hubiera comida en su casa. Me voy relajando… me parece que la carta me va a gustar.

Sigo leyendo, mi tono poco a poco se va convirtiendo en un susurro:

"El sábado en la boda, me hiciste abrir los ojos. Entendí y aprendí muchas cosas, por ejemplo entendí fue un error irme sin decirte nada hace dos años. Por eso esta vez no podía irme de esa forma, como puedes comprobar, aprendí la lección.

Y no te lo creerás pero también aprendí a pedir perdón, por eso te pido disculpas por mis gritos del otro día en la boda y por todas las molestias que te he causado.

Algo que también aprendí es que no te puedes guardar las cosas dentro, que no se puede huir sin hablar antes de lo que pasa. Por eso me voy contento por haber aclarado los malentendidos contigo.

Lo que no he aprendido a hacer es a despedirme de ti cara a cara. Para serte sincero, podría haber esperado a que te despertaras y despedirme de ti, como puedes comprobar, no lo he hecho.

A lo mejor te preguntas por qué no he esperado a verte, es algo sencillo y complicado. A ver si me explico, sabiendo todo lo que sé, lo que hemos vivido y lo que nos hemos dicho… estoy seguro de que como te vuelva a ver no tendré el valor para alejarme de ti y todas las promesas que hice se irán a tomar por… ya me entiendes.

Por eso al final he decidido escribirte. Y hacerlo des del corazón. Aunque te confieso que me siento algo ridículo, como se lo cuentes a alguien me muero."

Cuanto más leo más se me va apagando la voz.

"Quiero que te quede muy claro que si me voy es porque TÚ me obligas, tienes que saber que YO quiero estar junto a ti.

Te pido que me perdones, que me esperes, que me sueñes. Es lo que haré yo contigo.

Creo que en menos de un año habré acabado con el proyecto que tengo entre manos. Después volveré por ti.

Si cuando vuelva tú necesitas más tiempo para aclararte o hacerte a la idea o lo que sea, ten presente que te doy mi tiempo. Haz con él lo que te parezca. Es todo tuyo, soy todo tuyo.

Akane, tú quizás no lo sepas, pero te lo voy a decir: posees una magia poderosa que nos une. Algún día tú la sentirás y allí estaré cuando la descubras. Para unirnos mejor.

Sin embargo hoy no es el día, te dejo. Te di mi palabra. Sí Akane, es lo que te prometí que haría. Y yo soy como un Lannister… "Siempre cumplo mis promesas".

Mientras tanto permaneceré lejos de ti. Te dije que me iría, lo estoy haciendo.

No olvides que también juré que encontraría la manera de volver a ti, por tanto no dudes que lo haré. Para mí lo único importante has sido, eres y serás: TÚ. Lo aceptes o no.

Me alejo sintiéndome feliz como hace tiempo que no me sentía. Me marcho porque así lo ha querido el destino. Me voy tranquilo ya que por fin he descubierto una gran verdad: "Akane Tendo y Ranma Saotome son destino".

Esto último lo ha escrito apretando mucho el bolígrafo, además lo ha subrayado. Es algo muy importante y una gran verdad, me digo.

Sigo leyendo, ahora ya mentalmente, no me sale la voz…

"Si algo sé es que estamos predestinados de alguna manera.

Sé, que al igual que ha pasado en esta vida, en cualquier otra vida volveríamos a encontrarnos y volvería a ser lo mismo: nos volveríamos a conocer, nos volveríamos a odiar, nos volveríamos a amar, nos volveríamos a pelear, nos volveríamos a perdonar, volveríamos a desconfiar, volveríamos a confiar… Volvería a ser lo mismo.

Si de algo estoy seguro es de que pasara lo que pasara o pase lo que pase, nos volveremos a encontrar. Eso está escrito…

Voy a ir acabando este rollo que te he metido porque todavía te acabaré viendo y, como ya he dicho, no me podría alejar de ti si eso pasara. Por eso me despido por escrito. Bueno, "me despido" no es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo, esto no es una despedida, no es un adiós; es un hasta pronto si me lo permites.

Te quiero boba,

Ranma Saotome

P.d. Aquí está todo muy vacío, hazme llegar tu nueva dirección en cuanto la tengas. ¡Ah! Perdón por lo del chicle, espero no haberte enfadado ;)"

Releo la carta mil veces. Estoy segura que me oyó cuando le dije que lo quería, no me importa lo más mínimo. Ahora estoy más segura que nunca de que la decisión que he tomado es la mejor.

Guardo la carta en una carpeta para que no se me arrugue para meterla en mi maleta. Se acaba de convertir en mi objeto preferido, no la alejaré nunca de mí. Doy muchas vueltas abrazando la carpeta antes de guardarla. Estoy feliz, radiante, contenta, alegre…

Y pensar que en la escalera de emergencia del hotel estuve a punto fastidiarlo todo. Casi le explico el mayor acto romántico que iba a hacer en mi vida, por un momento pensé que ya no iba a ser una sorpresa. Pero lo será. Todavía no me creo que vaya a serlo. Encima lo sabrá todo en la misma ciudad que nos unió y antes de coger el avión.

Ya tengo ganas de ver su cara cuando vea que cojo el mismo vuelo que él y tenemos asientos consecutivos.

Ya tengo ganas de decirle:

— Ranma me voy a trabajar contigo a Houston, a mí también me han ofrecido un trabajo allí. Por ahora será de un año, espero que tu oferta de vivir contigo siga en pie.

Sé que me dirá que sí, me besará delante de todos los pasajeros. Todos aplaudirán por nuestro amor.

En el avión le explicaré que esto no podría hacerlo sin él. Que soy una miedica y que él me ha hecho más fuerte en todos los aspectos.

Le diré que él me ha hecho ser más valiente, me voy capaz de afrontar nuevos retos si está a mi lado.

Me alejo de mi país, de mi familia, de mis amigos… Me acerco a él.

Nuevo país, nuevo trabajo, nueva vida… Ranma. Por encima de todo RANMA.

Ya era hora que él y yo tuviéramos el mismo destino. Nuestro amor está escrito en algún lugar. Sí Ranma, nos volveremos a encontrar…

" **Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo son destino. Somos destino.** "

* * *

Vale, lo sé… Os he hecho un Rumiko y no he dado un final cerrado, sé que es súper abierto. Yo no soy de las de yo te quiero y yo también y final. Es más, ni siquiera he puesto FIN.

Me propuse acabar la historia (en dos semanas ilusa de mí, pero no pensaba que me diera a dar para tanto la cosa) y lo he hecho.

Ahora que habéis leído os digo que me ha costado mucho la carta "de amor" de Ranma. Qué difícil es escribir una carta por dios. Suerte que existe el whatsapp y esas cosas ya no se hacen jajajajjajaja.

No estoy segura si volver con un epílogo o no, sé que no puedo dejar la historia así, pero por ahora pondré un completo en la historia y… ya veremos.

Si queréis seguir leyendo más tonterías mías os recomiendo que leáis mis otras historias. Son muy de este estilo pero sin ser un mundo alternativo.

Guest, ni los separo ni los acabo juntando. Ahora cada cual con su imaginació. Gracias por tus palabras.

Vann GP, ya te digo que no estoy del todo contenta con el final… es demasiado abierto. Perdón por no hacerte caso. Ya te digo que no descarto volver, necesitaré tiempo porque ideas ya tengo muchas.

Nala Saotome, se acabó. Pero espero te esté compensando el leer mis otras historias. Gracias por todos tus ánimos y por estar ahí dándome tu opinión. La valoro mucho.

Abitaisho, ¿sigues queriendo más? Porque por ahora, como ya he dicho, no va a poder ser. Gracias por todos tus reviews.

Akane04, decide tú si acaban juntos o no. Creo que hoy he entendido a Rumiko, es imposible darles un final a Ranma y Akane, su amor no tiene fin jajajjaja

Jess, mucho tiempo no me he tomado para escribir, hoy y porque me he tomado un descanso del trabajo porque mañana es fin de semana y podré seguir. Ya me dirás qué te parece.

saeKodachi47, siempre me sacas una sonrisa enorme, de veras. Increíble el parecido con tu vida. Yo he ido sacando cosas de mi vida de aquí y de allá… pero parece que esta historia la escribí para ti sin ni siquiera conocerte! Miraré si te la puedo enviar en un documento bien bonito para que lo puedas leer siempre que te apetezca. Al igual hasta a tu amiga le hace ilusión leerlo jajajaja Gracias por todos tus ánimos, un beso enorme para ti.

Eliza, te digo lo mismo que a Akane04… juntos lo que se dice juntos… no. Pero se sobreentiende que sí no?

Ar30982, de spoiler nada, que todo el mundo lo sabía. Suerte que no lo dijiste porque tendría que haber buscado otra cosa para sorprenderos jijijiji Akane tenía sus razones, quería ser romántica para demostrarle a Ranma que sabe que quiere decir esa palabra. Ahora entiendes su histeria?

NoiaSaotome, lo d'en Shinnosuke estava cantat jijijiji tranquil·la, posat a llegir quan tinguis temps perquè són una mica additius tots i n'hi ha algun de llarguet. Sobretot comença per "nada que perder" abans que per "todo por ganar". Si faig això de fer—los acabar junts i ja! No hi ha història... segur que ja entens millor a l'Akane.

Devi2791, me has dejado parada, debes haber estado leyendo dos horas por lo menos… si te ha gustado esta historia te recomiendo mis otras historias, hay alguna que creo que también te leerás del tirón pero no tardarás tanto.

BEL, no llores mujer! Te digo lo que ya he dicho anteriormente, léete mis otras historias que son muy de este estilo. Ya están acabadas… Gracias por tus palabras ;)

Hasta que nos veamos, esto no es un adiós, es un hasta otra…


	15. Niños, niñas y bebés

Ranma no me pertenece, es de Rumiko.

Hecha esta aclaración haré un par más:

\- Mi idea era publicar antes de acabar el año 2016, no pudo ser.

¿Por qué?

Segunda aclaración:

\- Releí la historia, porque quería seguir el hilo donde lo dejé. No me gustó. Había un algo que no me gustaba. Estaba escrita en tercera persona, no me gustaban los verbos, los guiones… como soy algo perfeccionista. La he reeditado toda. Los primeros capítulos son algo diferentes. Los últimos poco he retocado.

Si os apetece leer desde el inicio perfecto. Hay cosillas diferentes. Si no os apetece, ningún problema. Os dejo con el capítulo final (NO EPÍLOGO) porque creo que es más capítulo final que el que escribí hace meses.

Espero os guste y disfrutéis de la lectura, y si queréis comentar… me haría mucha ilusión. Gracias a todos los que me escribieron, no sabéis como me gusta saber que alguien lee mis tonterías.

Ah! Feliz 2017!

Sin más, the last capítulo:

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Niños, niñas y bebés**

* * *

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ AKANE ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

Miro al precioso bebé durmiendo en la cunita. Le acaricio su pelo castaño, me entran ganas de despertarlo sólo por ver sus ojitos azules. Este niñito de apenas unos meses me tiene enamorada.

Estiro el brazo, voy a hacerlo. Realmente soy mala persona, despertar a un bebé sólo porque lo quiero tener entre mis brazos, últimamente el instinto maternal me tiene harta.

Alguien me detiene con un grito desde el salón.

— ¡Akane! ¿Cuál es la contraseña del wifi?

Doy un beso en la frente del bebé y recuerdo la frase que me dijo Ukyo años atrás: "Serás la tía que cuide a mis hijos cuando yo quiera un respiro de niños".

No le faltaba razón, esta noche me he quedado cuidando de sus dos hijos: Ryo de cinco años y Kyo de cinco meses, para que ella y Ryoga pudieran celebrar el fin de año a solas.

Actualmente trabajo en el hospital de Nerima, como pediatra; me paso el día rodeada de niños y aun así, me pareció buena idea quedármelos la noche de fin de año. Tenía otro plan que deberé posponer, llevo meses posponiéndolo porque no me atrevo a enfrentarme a ello, ya no viene de otro día.

— ¿De verdad que no te importa quedarte con ellos Kane? —me preguntó la noche de Navidad Ukyo.

Hace años que todas las Nochebuena las celebramos en el dojo. Fin de año es otra historia…

— De verdad. Últimamente no me encuentro bien y tampoco creo que pueda aguantar toda la noche por ahí.

— ¿Y tu marido no va a decir nada?

— No… él tiene guardia y llegará tarde a casa. Tampoco teníamos ningún plan. Pero esto que quede entre nosotras dos. Se lo diré cuando llegue el momento…

Me dio uno de sus abrazos gigantes y así quedamos.

Por eso, aquí estoy yo sola en casa y al cuidado de los niños sin que él lo sepa.

— ¡Akane! ¿Cuál es la contraseña del wifi? —grita histérica otra vez Mekane.

Mekane, mi sobrina adolescente… yo no contaba que esta noche también me quedaría con ella y su hermana (una niña de seis años). Hoy Kasumi me ha llamado muy apurada porque les ha fallado la canguro, no me he podido negar, ella me ha ayudado cantidad de veces a mí; sobretodo con el arte culinario que tan mal se me da.

— Mekane, por favor, deja de gritar o vas a despertar a Kyo. Mira el código tú misma, está en el rúter.

Me mira con desdén, conecta el wifi y desaparece en una de las dos habitaciones que tenemos de invitados. A pesar de que esa habitación tiene una cama de matrimonio se ha negado a compartirla con su hermana. Todavía no entiendo como mi dulce sobrina se ha convertido en esta horrible adolescente.

Me acomodo en el sofá abrazando a los otros dos niños, que también me abrazan. Estamos viendo unos dibujos animados que no acabo de entender muy bien, un chico que con el agua fría se convierte en chica… no sé si es adecuado para la edad de mis sobrinos.

Vibra mi móvil. Un WhatsApp de mi marido: "Cariño, llegaré a casa antes de lo previsto, tengo una sorpresa para ti…"

Malo, me ha llamado cariño. Creo que su sorpresa no me va a gustar.

Desde que años atrás cogiera un avión intentando sorprender a Ranma, cosa que salió mal… he dejado de creer en las sorpresas.

Aún me veo allí sentada en aquel avión. El asiento de al lado, el que daba a la ventana, el que era para Ranma; estaba vacío cuando llegué. Supuse que al llegar yo él ya estaría allí. Había salido antes que yo. Entonces yo gritaría:

— ¡Sorpresa! ¡Me voy contigo!

Él me abrazaría muy contento y gritaría a los cuatro vientos que me amaba mientras nos besábamos. Los demás pasajeros aplaudirían por el romanticismo que desprenderíamos y sería todo bonito y perfecto para siempre.

Aquella escena de película que mi mente imaginaba se quedó en nada cuando vi el asiento vacío. Me senté en el mío y esperé. Respiré varias veces intentando calmar mis nervios, intentando no pensar que el muy idiota se había quedado en tierra.

Entonces llegó la azafata mientras yo respiraba con los ojos cerrados intentando relajarme.

— Este es su asiento, señor.

Abrí los ojos de golpe para no perder ni un solo detalle de su rostro al verme allí.

— Debe de haber un error —grité a la azafata.

— Ohhh, ¡qué bien! Soy un suertudo, me ha tocado sentarme al lado de una bella señorita —me dijo el viejo que iba a ocupar el lugar de Ranma al verme—. Mi nombre es Happosai. ¿Cómo te llamas tú, preciosa?

— Akane Tendo.

Hablé bajo y horrorizada. Ranma no había subido al avión. Llamé a la azafata, quería bajar de allí, no podía irme; no sin él.

Me hicieron sentar, se habían cerrado las puertas. Ni siquiera me dejaron hacer una llamada.

El viejo me explicó que había podido viajar gracias a una cancelación de última hora. Estuvo todo el viaje intentando meterme mano, no pude pegar ojo en todo el trayecto. Al menos el estar alerta contra el viejo libidinoso hizo que no pensara tanto en lo imbécil que era Ranma por no haberme hecho caso y haber cogido el vuelo.

El vuelo fue horrible, pero lo que vino después no fue mucho mejor.

Me habían perdido las maletas, por lo que entendí las embarcaron en otro avión. Al día siguiente las recuperaría. Estaba sola en EEUU, sin mis maletas y sin donde dormir. Yo contaba quedarme con Ranma.

Después de rellenar un montón de reclamaciones para recuperar mis maletas y muerta de cansancio por fin pude encender el móvil. Allí había una cantidad de llamadas de Ranma. Le devolví la llamada, necesitaba oír su voz.

— Akane, ¿dónde coño te has metido?

Me dijo nada más descolgar.

— Idiota… —contesté llorando, y colgué.

Él me volvió a llamar, a la décima llamada, cuando ya estaba más calmada y cansada de llorar, descolgué.

— ¿Se puede saber qué he hecho ahora?

— ¡No coger el avión!

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —me preguntó él en un murmuro.

— Porque yo también cogía ese avión.

Entonces le expliqué, algo alterada, todo lo que tenía planeado, lo del trabajo y que no sabía dónde pasar la noche.

Me dio su dirección y me dijo que cogiera un taxi, que él se encargaría de llamar al conserje para que me abriera su apartamento y pudiera pasar la noche allí. Él cogería el primer vuelo que consiguiera para reunirse conmigo lo antes posible.

Me pidió un millón de perdones antes de que nos despidiéramos.

El conserje fue muy amable. Le alegró saber que era la novia de Ranma (palabras textuales de Ranma al describir quien era yo), ya que corrían rumores de que no le gustaban las mujeres porque en los años que llevaba allí viviendo nunca se le había visto con ninguna chica.

Dentro de mi desgraciado día, para mí todo lo que me explicó aquel hombre fue una alegría. Ya hablaba de mí como su novia y no había habido ninguna otra.

Mike, el conserje, me puso la calefacción y me explicó como funcionaba la lavadora-secadora ya que se lo pedí. No tenía más ropa que la puesta y necesitaba limpiarla si quería ir al día siguiente a buscar mis maletas al aeropuerto. Se lo expliqué y él, muy amable, se ofreció a llevarme al aeropuerto.

Una vez se hubo ido, me sentí muy extraña en aquel lugar que olía a Ranma. Metí toda mi ropa en la lavadora-secadora y me fui a descansar a la cama.

Estaba agotada. Como no quise toquetear las cosas de Ranma me metí desnuda en la cama de Ranma oliendo a él y me sumergí en el mundo de los sueños, soñando como debería haber sido mi primera noche allí: desnuda y en la cama de Ranma, pero con él.

Desperté sintiéndome observada, recordé al viejo Happosai y me recorrió un escalofrío. Al abrir los ojos vi a Ranma en el marco de la puerta, mirándome.

Olvidé mi desnudez y de un salto salí de la cama a abrazarlo.

Me tomó entre sus brazos, me tapó con una manta y se sentó en la cama; conmigo en su regazo, dejándome llorar, sacando todo lo malo que tenía dentro.

Minutos después, ni siquiera nos hablamos, nos miramos y supimos lo que teníamos qué hacer. Lo ayudé a quitarse la ropa para que los dos estuviéramos en igualdad de condiciones e hicimos el amor de una manera muy cariñosa, fue muy tierno conmigo. Nos abrazados, nos amamos y entre caricias y palabras susurradas nos dijimos aquellos te quiero que no habíamos podido decir nunca antes.

Fue una noche perfecta, la primera de muchas de las que vinieron después.

Al final, pude recuperar mis maletas y me instalé con él. El tiempo pasó muy rápido, era como si hubiera vivido con él toda la vida. Las únicas peleas eran las que teníamos por la comida, en EEUU nos apuntamos a clases de cocina porque ninguno de los dos sabía cocinar.

Ranma aprendió, yo no.

Él solía encargarse de cocinar, a veces me dejaba ayudarle.

Volvimos meses después a Japón a conocer al hijo de Ukyo y Ryoga. Oficialmente para todos Ranma y yo ya éramos pareja. Por lo tanto, Ranma durmió conmigo en casa de mis padres, mi padre estaba horrorizado. ¿Cómo iba su hija a dormir con un chico sin estar casada?

— Durmiendo.

Le contestaba yo.

Y no es que Ranma no me hubiera pedido que me casara con él. Claro que lo había hecho. Muchas veces, todas ellas lo había rechazado.

He perdido la cuenta de las veces que se me había arrodillado y me lo había pedido. Incluso he olvidado en cuantos países. Él, gracias a sus investigaciones, viajaba mucho para presentar su trabajo. Yo siempre que podía lo acompañaba.

La primera vez que me pidió que me casara con él fue a los tres meses de instalarme con él. Me llevó a la estatua de la libertad y se arrodilló allí. No acepté, pero le dije que lo quería mucho, que si algo iba bien tal y como estaba no hacía falta cambiar.

La segunda vez fue en la torre Eiffel en Francia, con el mismo resultado.

La tercera vez en la Sagrada Familia de Barcelona, lo mismo.

La cuarta en México…

Luego dejé de contar, hasta que un día dejó de pedírmelo.

Yo no me veía casada y con hijos. Nunca me vi así. Sinceramente, nunca pensé que fuera a vivir tanto tiempo ni vivir un amor tan grande con alguien.

El bebé llora en su cunita. Me deshago del abrazo de mis dos bichos y voy a cogerlo. Le cambio el pañal, cosa que casi me hace vomitar (vaya pediatra estoy hecha) y lo acuno para que vuelva a dormirse. Pienso en la larga noche que me queda por delante y en la sorpresa que se va a llevar mi marido cuando vea que tiene que compartirme con cuatro niños.

Miro el reloj de la mesita de noche de mi marido. Las cuatro de la tarde. El bebé seguro dormirá un par de horas más. Lo dejo en la cuna, mi mirada se cruza con el marco de fotos que tengo en mi mesilla de noche.

Él vestido con un smoking con una corbata rosa y yo con un vestido blanco muy sencillo. Al final me casé…

La foto es de la Navidad del año anterior, fueron unas fiestas inolvidables…. Esa Navidad, como otras tantas, dormía con mi novio en casa de mis padres. Harta de discutir con mi padre por eso, pero sobretodo harta de oír discutir a mis padres por el mismo tema; el día antes de la noche de Navidad subí muy decidida a mi habitación. Él estaba escribiendo en su portátil, sentado en mi cama. Le cerré la pantalla y le ordené que se casara conmigo, así tal cual:

— ¡Mañana tú y yo nos casamos! Aprovecharemos que viene toda la familia y será una boda en toda regla.

Y así fue. Él se puso el único traje elegante que tenía y yo el vestido de novia con el que se casó mi madre. Por la mañana firmamos los papeles, los testigos fueron Ukyo y Ryoga. Por la noche se lo comunicamos a todos los demás. Nunca había visto a mi padre llorar tanto.

Decidimos también quedarnos a vivir en Nerima. Cada vez nos costaba más despedirnos de nuestra familia, ya había llegado el momento de echar raíces allí. Compramos una casita pequeña y acogedora en la misma urbanización donde vivían Ukyo y Ryoga.

Escucho como se abre la puerta, me pongo nerviosa. Les digo a los niños que se queden sentaditos en el sofá, que no digan nada hasta que yo le dé permiso. Oigo en el pasillo susurros. ¿No viene solo?

— ¡Akane! Ya hemos llegado.

Voy a la entrada confundida y allí me encuentro a Ranma con el resto de nuestros sobrinos.

— No te enfades… sé que últimamente estás muy cansada y que no querías hacer nada esta noche. Yo me encargaré de ellos.

Las dos niñas (una pelirroja y una morena preciosas de ojos azules de cinco años) se tiran encima a abrazarme. El niño de siete años, hijo de mi hermana Nabiki, me pregunta si le dejo el Ipad, asiento y desaparece. Ranma sujeta a los otros hijos de Nabiki y Kuno entre los brazos, unos gemelos de apenas un año.

Ranma me explica que Ranko le pidió a Nabiki que se quedara a las niñas para prepararle una noche especial a Kodachi y Kuno le pidió a Kodachi que se quedara con los niños para prepararle una noche especial a Nabiki. Cuando todos lo han sabido no había canguros disponibles. Lo llamaron muy apurados y no ha sabido decir que no.

— ¿No te enfadas? Tú no tenías nada planeado ¿no?

Niego con la cabeza. Le miento como hice con Ukyo. Algo tenía pensado hacer, hay algo que hace tiempo que tengo que decirle a mi marido y pensaba que esta noche sería la noche perfecta. Aunque creo que quedarme a los niños fue la excusa perfecta para posponerlo. Pero si había esperado ya cinco meses, podría esperar más días.

— Bueno… supongo que podremos con los nueve a la vez. Suerte que Mekane ya es mayor y nos podrá ayudar…

— ¿Nueeeeevee?

Le explico como hemos acabado con tantos críos en casa. Entra al salón y todos los niños se le tiran encima (menos Tatewaki, que sigue jugando con el Ipad). Les hace cosquillas a todos y los hace reír.

Ranma es muy niñero. También dejó de pedirme que tuviéramos hijos… eso me da más miedo que la boda. ¿Y si heredan mis genes? Me da pánico pensarlo.

Y va pasando la tarde, se nos llena el suelo de juguetes, colores y zapatos. Llega la noche y pedimos pizzas para cenar, hacemos un montón de biberones, se nos llenan el suelo y los muebles de comida.

A todo esto, Mekane no sale de la habitación, ni siquiera cuando la llamamos para cenar. Cuando ha llegado Ranma ha sacado la cabeza para saludarlo y ha aprovechado para colgar un cartel enorme en la puerta: ¡No me molestéis enanos! También va por vosotros Akane y Ranma.

La muy… nos llama por nuestro nombre de pila. Sigo sin entender como se ha convertido en lo que es.

Harta de llamarla le pido a Ranma que la vaya a buscar. Desde la cocina veo como Ranma toca la puerta y abre sin permiso de Mekane. Se nos ponen los ojos como platos. Está en la cama besuqueándose con un chico.

— ¿Pero quién coño es este chico? —grita Ranma horrorizado.

— Mi novio, mamá y papá ya saben que pasará aquí la noche —contesta ella la mar de tranquila.

—¿Se puede saber cómo ha entrado?

— Por la puerta cuando tú te has ido con Kyo —me dice Ryo.

— Me lo tendríais que haber dicho, por dios, que tienes sólo dieciséis años. No puede quedarse a pasar la noche contigo —le digo desde la cocina escandalizada.

Creo que por una vez, entiendo a mi padre.

Llamo a Kasumi para confirmar si es cierto. Lo es. Resulta que se le olvidó comentármelo. Mekane creía que yo ya lo sabía.

Genial… los niños se multiplican por segundos…

Obligo a Mekane a dejar la puerta abierta y le digo que le permito a su novio que se quede si duerme en el sofá. Ella acepta si la dejamos dormir en el sofá de al lado. Me parece estupendo, en la cama de matrimonio que deja libre van a tener que dormir muchos niños.

Takewaki levanta la cabeza del Ipad y suelta:

— ¿Os dais cuenta que si tía Akane y tío Ranma tuvieran un hijo, podríamos hacer un equipo de futbol entre todos los menores?

Ramna se echa a reír y le alborota el pelo contestándole a la pregunta.

— Eso no pasará nunca, tu tía se niega a tener hijos conmigo y yo ya lo tengo más que asumido.

Me mira y dice en un tono que no me gusta demasiado:

— Además si algo va bien tal y como está, no hace falta cambiar. ¿Y nosotros estamos bien así, no Akane?

Ranma me guiña un ojo, instintivamente me toco el vientre.

Pasamos una noche horrible: niños vomitando en las camas, niños que no quieren dormir, adolescentes que a la mínima se están metiendo mano, pañales sucios…

Por la mañana cuando los vienen a buscar todos nos agradecen el esfuerzo que hemos hecho. Nos despedimos felicitandonos el nuevo año. No nos dan mucha charla cuando ven la cara de cansados que tenemos. A medio día ya estamos solos en casa.

Me meto una ducha que necesito urgentemente, prohíbo a Ranma que se meta conmigo en la bañera

— No quiero oírte cantar, necesito relajarme.

Le digo, lo cierto es que no quiero que vea los quilos que he cogido.

Me echo en la cama y me cubro con el nórdico, estoy agotada. Oigo como Ranma también se desliza entre las sábanas. Se acerca a mi oído y me susurra:

— ¿Lo oyes?

— ¿El qué? —susurro yo.

— El silencio… adoro a nuestros sobrinos, pero adoro más la tranquilidad de nuestra vida. Teniéndote a ti no necesito a nadie más en nuestro hogar.

Me abraza por la cintura y me dejo hacer, hace mucho tiempo que lo ando rechazando. Me excuso en que estoy cansada…

— Ranma —le digo volteándome para mirarlo— ¿hablas en serio?

Él asiente y empieza a besarme, sus manos suben hasta mis pechos. Le dejo hacer.

— Ostia Akane, cuando empezaste a engordarte no quise decirte nada, sé como te molesta que me meta con tu peso —gruñe y me estruja con una mano un seno— ahora reconozco que me encanta. No veas que tetas se te están poniendo.

Me pongo roja, no sé por qué pero me he enfadado. Me giro y le doy la espalda.

Me vuelve a abrazar e intento deshacerme del abrazo.

— En serio, Akane. ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas que vas a poder ocultarlo?

Una alerta se enciende en mi cabeza.

— ¿Lo sabes? —pregunto sorprendida.

— Claro, soy médico, estás cosas un médico las sabe.

— ¿Des de cuándo lo sabes?

— Hará unos tres meses —contesta pensándoselo.

— ¡Y si hace tanto porque no me habías dicho nada idiota! —le recrimino— Sabes que yo no sé cómo hablarte de según qué cosas.

— Akane… llevo meses lanzándote indirectas, quería que tú me lo dijeras.

— ¡Eres un imbécil Ranma! Estoy muy asustada, llevo así mucho tiempo. Me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que hay cosas que no sé decir.

— Te conozco lo suficiente para saber, que haga lo que haga, acabarás enfadada conmigo —dice burlón—. Además, habíamos hecho apuestas toda la familia para adivinar la fecha en que te atreverías a admitirlo. Todos hemos perdido, no pensábamos que te lo callaras tanto tiempo.

Me pone furiosa lo que me acaba de decir. Voy atando cabos… todos lo sabían. Seguro que no es casualidad que anoche ninguno tuviera donde dejar a los niños. Querían presionarme para que lo dijera.

— ¡Te odio Ranma Saotome! —le suelto y me cubro más con el nórdico.

— ¡Te quiero Akane Saotome! —me dice envolviéndome mi abultado vientre con sus grandes manos.

Se me pasa todo el cabreo, no puedo enfadarme con él por dejarme mi tiempo para asimilar que vamos a ser padres.

— Nosotras también te queremos, papá —susurro antes de que se duerma.

— Así que una niña, ¿eh, mamá? ¿A ver cómo le quito a los pretendientes de encima? Si es tan guapa como su madre me va a costar.

Me hace reír, me giro y le devuelvo el abrazo.

Y así empezamos nuestro año nuevo, lleno de aventuras nuevas.

FIN


	16. Pequeño epílogo: Susurros

Ranma no me pertenece, es de Rumiko.

* * *

Pequeño epílogo

 **Susurros**

* * *

❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ AKANE ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤ - - ❤

Despierto sintiendo las manos de Ranma en mi barriga y su voz susurrándole algo a Mía, así es como hemos decidido llamar a la niña que esperamos. En un mes veremos la cara de nuestra hija y a Ranma le encanta hablarle para que vaya reconociendo su voz, le permito hablarle siempre que quiera, pero le tengo prohibido que le cante.

Oigo que le habla de un secreto, me hago la dormida para seguir escuchando…

— ... sobre todo esto solo debemos saberlo tu tío Ryoga, Kyo y yo.

¿De qué diablos está hablando Ranma?

— Kyo ayer firmó su consentimiento, en cuanto tú cumplas dieciséis estaréis comprometidos y cuando cumpláis dieciocho os casareis.

— Hay algo que no entiendo… — Ranma me mira muy asustado, lo he pillado infraganti.

— Akane, cariño, ¿cómo te encuentras hoy? ¿Te preparo un desayuno? —Me dice rascándose la cabeza y con una risa tonta. Eso solo lo hace cuando está muy nervioso.

— Por supuesto, pero antes contéstame algo: ¿cómo lo habéis hecho tú y Ryoga para que Ryo firme algo así?

Lo miro con una tierna sonrisa pestañeando rápidamente, realmente quiero que me conteste porque me tiene muy intrigada.

— Bueno, je je —sigue rascándose la cabeza—. Ryoga y yo redactamos un contrato de compromiso y le pintamos a Kyo su manecita que estampó donde ponía que él debía firmar.

— Ah, eso lo explica todo. —Contesto muy tranquila levantándome de la cama con mucho esfuerzo.

— ¿No quieres saber nada más? —Cuestiona Ranma aún tumbado en la cama frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué más debería saber? ¿Qué mi marido me estaba ocultando la boda de mi hija? ¿Qué piensa que soy tan estúpida como dejar que eso pase? ¿Qué cree que Ukyo también lo es? —Todo esto lo digo con una voz muy dulce, veo que él está aterrado, no es bueno que no me enfade. — Creí que jamás nos ocultaríamos nada más Ranma.

Ve mi decepción, corre y se arrodilla a mis pies pidiéndome perdón. Lo perdono una vez ha limpiado toda la casa, ha recogido el garaje y me hace un buen masaje de pies.

Aunque… pensándolo bien… no había nada qué perdonar. Mientras Ranma limpiaba la nieve acumulada en el jardín he llamado a Ukyo y hemos hablado del tema. A las dos nos encanta la idea de que Mía se case con Kyo, por fin Ukyo y yo seríamos hermanas de verdad.

¿Qué mal puede haber en prometer a dos bebés? Lo mismo el destino hace que ellos solitos se enamoren siendo adolescentes…

* * *

Bueno, sé que no es gran cosa pero he escrito este mini epílogo solo porque necesitaba agradecer los reviews que recibí. Quisiera haberlo hecho antes pero tuve un pequeño accidente en coche y he estado un poco desconectada de todo.

Hace un par de meses me puse a leer de nuevo fics y me entró el gusanillo de escribir de nuevo, aún me cuesta porque tengo un brazo resentido, pero escribo más lentamente y ya está.

Allá van mis agradecimientos (de muchos capítulos…)

 **Saekodachi47** gracias por estar ahí animándome siempre con mi historia. He leído las tuyas y la verdad es que eres muy buena, continúa escribiendo. Enhorabuena a tu amiga y a ti! Qué gran ilusión me hizo saberlo. Espero que todo esté yendo super bien!

 **MarcelaRomero752** , los corazones los hice en el Word y la verdad me sorprendí al ver que no se borraban al ponerlos. Puedes copiarlos y engancharlos donde quieras ? Por cierto, no cambié el final, le di el final que se merecían. Creo que nunca seré capaz de escribir un no ranmaxakane.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** , me hizo mucha gracia tu comentario. Yo también me reí escribiendo ese trozo, me podía imaginar a Ranma enfadado con Ranko. ¿Verdad que Ranko y Kodachi hacen una gran pareja? También pienso que las dos están muy locas! Yo también sigo tus historias, son muy buenas, espero sigas escribiendo mucho tiempo.

 **Guest** … metiches quiere decir que son chafarderos verdad? Creo que es algo innato en las personas, siempre queremos saber más. Gracias por comentar!

 **Lizzy Dezzy** , primer (i menys important) m'encanta rebre comentaris en català, em fa tanta il·lusió llegir el meu idioma, algun dia hauríem d'escriure un fic en català! I segon, nena! Els teus escrits sí que enganxen! Es una passada com escrius, "Apartamento para dos" em va acompanyar a la meva recuperació i estava desitjant cada setmana el nou capítol. Moltes gràcies per fer-me emocionar com ho fas. He llegit totes les teves històries, aquí tens una megafan! Espero seguir llegint-te i sabent de tu molt de temps.

 **Akane04** , gracias por tu comentario. Si todo saliera bien a la primera no serían Ranma y Akane, es que ni en mundos alternativos puede salirles bien a la primera! Tengo alguna historia que me ronda la cabeza pero no sé cuando podré ponerme con ellas. Espero que pronto…

 **Nube Escarlata** , gracias por tus palabras. Yo jamás de los jamases haría una historia tonta de folleteo, soy alérgica a ese tipo de historias… es una pena que la leyeras toda seguida, me encanta dejar a la gente con dudas! Por cierto, me encanta como escribes, tienes mucho talento. Estoy pendiente a tus pequeñas historias constantemente, perdón por no dejar comentarios pero soy un poco desastre. Felicidades a ti!

Soy taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan desastre que ahora veo que tampoco contesté a los reviews de otro capítulo...

 **Noia Saotome** , moltes gràcies de debó, com he dit anteriorment m'encanta que m'escriguin en català i com ja veus vaig fer un capítol nou i avui he fet un petit epíleg. Espero que t'agradi.

 **Ale Kou** , entiendo lo que dices que no sueles dejar review, yo tampoco lo hago. Gracias por hacerlo, eso significa mucho para mí y tu review me gustó mucho leerlo. Finalmente hice final, lo mismo se parece al que imaginaste... si no es así me encantaría saber qué imaginaste.

 **Vann GP** , finalmente no fue final abierto. Ya está todo muy cerradito, y no, no se encontraron en el avión. Gracias por seguir mi historia, te envío un gran abrazo!

 **Nala Saotome O.o** , sííííííí al final quedaron juntos juntísimos! En tu imaginación era así la historia? Como he dicho anteriomente en otro comentario, me encantaría saberlo, me encantan los finales alternativos! Te mando un abrazo gigantesco también a ti.

 **Bel** , no me presionas, en serio, me gusta mucho escribir. Lástima haber estado una temporada sin poder hacerlo. Espero me puedas leer pronto! Jijijiji

 **Jess** , me alegra que te gustara mi historia. No llegaste a darme tu opinión sobre el epílogo. Qué te pareció? Besos para ti también.

 **Devi2791** , la sorpresa se la llevó Akane al toparse con Happosai! Jajajaja Me alegra hacerte feliz, eso me hace feliz. Tampoco recibí tu opinión sobre el epílogo… era lo que esperabas? Espero que sí, un abrazo enorme.


End file.
